LO DIVERTIDO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UN MERODEADOR
by Nadia Pekeita
Summary: ¡ ¡ATENCION! ¡¡Creo que voy ha hacer la continuacion! Pero solo si me juran que la leeran!Si quieren continuacion espero sus Reviews! Ya saben, EmilySirius, James y Lily, Niky y Lupin ¿quieren saber que les pasaria en septimo? todos de novios ¿o no
1. Babosas, retos y apuestas

Vale, ante todo, estos personjes no son mios, son de j.k. r, excepto un par de ellos que los invente yo, bla bla bla. Qeria que esta Hirtori fuera leida por Hermione-Weasley86 por que me encantan sus historias y me encantaria saber su opinión sobre la mia, dejen comentarios y sugerencias, muchos besitos para todos. En especial para todos los que no conseguisteis salir de ese tren el 11 de marzo, muchos besos, alla donde esteis.  
  
Lo divertido que es enamorarse de un merodeador  
  
1.Babosas, retos y apuestas  
  
James Potter corría a toda prisa por los corredores del colegio, saltando alumnos de primero, esquivando miradas de unas ravenclws de 5º (el ya estaba en 6º) que le dirigian miraditas coquetas y reían al verlo pasar Por tercera vez esta semana llegaba tarde a pociones, y estaba seguro de que el profesor Daken le esperaba ansioso para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Abrió la puerta bruscamente (quizá demasiado bruscamente):  
  
-Hombre, por fin el señor Potter se digna a aparecer-dijo el profesor  
  
-Antes de que me quite puntos profesor- interrumpió James- me gustaría decir en mi favor que había una cola enorme en el servicio, creo que unos de segundo estaban practicando un hechizo contra el estreñimiento y se les ha ido de las manos, el olor era insoportable- dijo poniendo cara de falsa preocupación  
  
-Déjese de excusas Potter, hoy es un hechizo que provoca cagalera, y ayer fue un hada furiosa que le robo la ropa al salir de la ducha, y antes de ayer un gusarapo se había comido su varita, y el día anterior...  
  
-me ofende que no me crea profesor-dijo James fingiendo indignación mientras a unos compañeros por detrás les había parecido buena idea lo de el hechizo de la cagalera y comenzaban a lanzárselo los unos a los otros.  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde y por darle malas ideas a sus compañeros.  
  
James susurrando palabrotas contra el profesor se fue a sentar junto a los otros tres merodeadores.  
  
-¿es verdad lo de la cagalera?-pregunto Sirius a su amigo sonriendo  
  
-Joder, pues no-dijo James- pero es lo primero que se me a ocurrido -dijo James sentándose en la silla y sacando su caldero.  
  
-Tio, pues ya te vale, bueno, al menos es mas creíble que la de la vaca voladora que le contaste a McGonagall. -Eh!-dijo James sonriendo- que esa no fue una excusa, fue una experiencia real que me dejo marcado de por vida-  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores eran los chicos mas populares de Todo Hogwarst, James era alto y de complexión fuerte, como Sirius y Remus, James tenia el pelo desordenado y negro azabache, y los ojos marrones, se podía decir que era bastante atractivo, tenia cara de pillo, además era el buscador de Gryffindor y no lo hacia nada mal y eso las traía locas a todas. Sirius tenia unos andares de seguridad y chulería que las derretía a todas, y también tenia ese brillo en los ojos que le hacia parecer un niño guapísimo niño travieso. Remus, como contraste, tenia cara de bueno, con los ojos grises como la luna y el pelo castaño, también era deseado por las chicas de la escuela. El cuarto de los merodeadores era, con diferencia, el menos guapo, inteligente, ingenioso y popular de los cuatro, pero sus amigos le tenían gran aprecio y siempre estaba dispuesto a una buena juerga.  
  
Mientras añadían los ingredientes a la poción, los cuatro amigos siguieron con la conversación.  
  
-¿y por que te has retrasado hoy cornamenta?-pregunto lupin  
  
-No he dormido bien-dijo James desordenándose el pelo  
  
-Ahiiiiiiiiiiii- Suspiro Sirius burlándose de su amigo- que duro es el amor  
  
-Las tías deberían de venir con manual de instrucciones-dijo James tirándole una babosa destripada a Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué yo sepa tu nunca has tenido ningún problema con las chicas?- dijo Lupin, tirándole también su babosa a Sirius sin ningún motivo  
  
-Que asco joder-dijo Sirius quitándose tripas de babosa de la túnica- dejar de tirarme la mierda esta que voy a apestar luego a tripas de babosa y he quedado con una fresca de Huffelpuff a la que la tengo muchas ganas.  
  
-¿Por qué te preocupas por las chicas si tu las tienes a todas en bandeja?- pregunto Peter echando la tripa de las babosas al caldero.  
  
-Todas, excepto la que a el le interesa- corrigió Sirius señalando a una chica pelirroja que había dos filas mas adelante.  
  
-¿Evans?-pregunto Peter  
  
-Evans- confirmo James poniendo una media sonrisa- me tiene loco  
  
-¿pero por que?-volvió a preguntar Peter- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas con esa chica si podrías tener a cualquier otra solo con chasquear los dedos?  
  
-Por que es masoca- dijo Sirius mientras James le volvía a echar tripas de babosa en la túnica- deja de hace eso de una puñetera vez, ostia, que me estas poniendo echo un asco.  
  
-¿Por qué esa chica?-insistió Peter  
  
-Que le voy a hacer. Dijo James- estoy enamorado  
  
-¿no será que esa chica te pone a cien?-inquirió Sirius picaramente  
  
-Mira-explico James- no te voy a decir que no me guste físicamente, porque la verdad es que esta bastante buena, pero es algo mas, es amor, os lo digo yo, que me he enamorao.  
  
-Pues se que te has levantado tu cursi esta mañana chaval- dijo Sirius- pues yo no pienso enamorarme nunca, tio, si el amor me vuelve asi.  
  
-Ya te puedes ir olvidando de Evans, James-dijo Remus- no encaja en tu tipo de tia.  
  
-¿se puede saber cual es mi tipo de tia?-pregunto James  
  
-Pues ya sabes, esas que se preocupan mas por sus zapatos que por su madre- explico Remus- esa tia tiene mucho cartacter  
  
-Es decir, que tiene una mala leche impresionante-explico Sirius.  
  
-Me gustan los retos – conclyo James poniendo "cara de esto solo acaba de empezar" – por algo soy un merodeador ¿no?  
  
Tres mesas mas para delante, Lilian Evans charlaba animadamente con dos de sus amigas. Emily Salander y Niky Blumber. Lily era una joven decidida, divertida e inteligente , con el cabello liso intensamente pelirrojo por debajo de los hombros y los ojos verde esmeralda. Su amiga Emily era morena con el pelo rizado y unos enormes ojos azul intenso, los labios rojos y la tez clara, tenia sonrisa de niña mala que según ella era extremadamente útil para ligar, al igual que Lily, sus padres eran muggles, ambas estaban algo asustadas cuando llegaron al colegio, y eso las unió muchísimo. Niky, por su parte, era mas callada y reflexiva, tenia cara de pacifica, y el pelo lisisimo y muy rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y los ojos color miel. Ella era de familia de magos y fue la que mas ayudo a sus dos amigas en las dudas que les surgían cuando eran nuevas en el mundo mágico. Pero de eso hacia ya siete años. Las tres eran, como lo chicos, muy populares aunque a diferencia de estos, no andaban pavoneándose por todas partes.  
  
-Bueno, bueno- decía Emily mientras cortaba sus babosas- de que estarán hablando los merodeadores que no hacen mas que mirar hacia acá.  
  
Lily se volvió y los miro con aire despreocupado, lo que provocó que James se pusiera nervioso.  
  
-Vaya cuatro- dijo Lily- cuatro imbeciles, eso es lo que son.  
  
-Hombre-intervino Niky- tienes que reconocer que son graciosos, y son muy guapos, bueno menos Peter que tiene cara de rata ¿no os parece?  
  
-Si, bueno-dijo Lily, echando sus babosas al caldero- ¿a ti el que te cae simpatico es Remus, no Niky?  
  
-Siempre es amable conmigo.  
  
-si tuvieras que elegir a uno de los cuatro merodeadores- dijo Emily a Lily- para pasar una noche loca de lujuriosa pasion ¿a quien elegirias?  
  
-Joder tia, vaya preguntita-dijo Lily fastidiada  
  
-Venga, alguno te gustara mas que otro- dijo Emily cortando mas babosas de las necesarias  
  
-Puede que...-Lily miro hacia el techo reflexionando- no se...es que son todos tan...no se tan ...  
  
-Pero bueno, tía, que no te estoy pidiendo que elijas a tu futuro marido y padre de tus hijos hasta que la muerte os separe, te pido que me digas a cual le harías un buen favorcito una noche de estas si se te plantea la ocasión...hipotéticamente claro.  
  
-Supongo que a Potter-sentencio Lily  
  
-Lo sabia- dijeron Niky y Emily al unísono, algo que dejo sorprendida a Lily  
  
-como que lo sabias, el que sabíais...  
  
-A ti Potter te gusta- dijo Emily.  
  
-¿a mi? ¿Potter? Chavala tu deliras, deja ya de cortar babosas que te afecta al cerebro gravemente, he dicho que físicamente me pone, eso es todo- dijo liIly, muy deprisa.  
  
-reconocelo chica- dijo Niki- si te mola pues te mola y san se acabó.  
  
-Anda, dejar de decir tonterias, y tu Emily, ¿tu con quien pasarias una noche?  
  
-Con Black- Respondio Emily sin dudarlo ni un momento y sin ruborizarse si quiera  
  
-Vaya vaya- dijo Lily sonriendo – que clarito lo tienes  
  
-Me parece guapísimo, me gusta ese aire salvaje, aunque tiene un grave defecto- aclaro Emily mirándole picadamente  
  
- ¿Cuál?¿Qué en estos momentos tiene la túnica llena de tripas babosa?- pregunto Niki mirando a los merodeadores.  
  
-Aparte de ese-dijo Emily cambiando su cara de picara por cara de asco.  
  
-¿cual?-pregunto lily  
  
-Que es un capullo-sentencio Emily añadiendo aún amas babosas a su pocion  
  
-Lo ves- dijo Lily- pueden ser muy guapos, pero enamorarse de un merodeador es algo que ninguna chica inteligente nunca debe hacer, por que ellos solo se quieren a si mismos- dijo lili con un leve toque de melancolia en la voz que nadie percibio  
  
-Con unas buenas armas de mujer, hasta al mas capullo de los tíos se le pude convertir en un galán de telenovela muerto de amor-dijo Emily indiferentemente.  
  
-¿Sirius Black?¿el don el-amor-me-causa-urticaria? ¿enamorado? Permiteme dudarlo-dijo lily laconicamente  
  
-Muchas chicas lo han intentado ya- dijo Niki- pero el se enrolla con ellas, y a los dos dias si te he visto no me acuerdo  
  
-Por que no usan las armas adecuadas- explico tranquilamente Emily, como quien explica como hacer correctamente una receta de cocina- ellas usas faldas escotes y maquillajes, pero de eso tenemos todas, hay que usar el cerebro, usar la psicología, a los tios les gustan los retos. ¿Por qué te crees si no que Potter anda tras los huesos de Lily?, por que sabe que ella es mas que un escote con patas.  
  
-Si Potter anda tras mis huesos ya puede ir detrás de los huesos de otra, mis husos son mios- interrumpió Lily.  
  
-A los tios- continuo Emily volviendo a poner cara de niña mala- hay que mostrarles lo guapa, increíble e inteligente que eres, para que ellos necesiten conquistarte y dejarte tirada para demostrar que si tu eres lista ellos lo son mas, es cuestión de no dejarte conquistar .  
  
-Con Black no puedes- dijo Niki- ese tiene toda su inteligencia entre las piernas y buscara la tuya en el mismo sitio.  
  
-¿Qué os apostáis a que antes de que acabe el curso tengo a Black comiendo de mi mano? –dijo Emily- Lo haré como venganza por todas las chicas a las que el ha dejado hechas polvo.  
  
-Me apuest-dijo lily-una cena en el nuevo restaurante de Hosgmeade. ¿trato hecho?  
  
-Trato hecho-dijo Emily y dando una mano a su amiga sello el trato  
  
-Pero ten cuidado-dijo Niky-no vaya a ser que intentando enamorarle te enamores tu de el.  
  
-No soy tan tonta como para enamorarme de un merodeador-dijo Emily mientras a Lily se le caia la varita.  
  
-Por cierto ¿Qué narices es esta poción que leva tantísima cantidad de babosas?-dijo Lily cambiando de tema. 


	2. Crueldad Femenina

Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla bla... Deje Reviews que es mi primer Fic ¿les gusta? ¿no les gusta? Besitos para todos.  
  
2. Crueldad Femenina  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sirius amaneció dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, no iba a permitir que una niñata se lo hiciera pasar mal a James. Los cuatro merodeadores bajaron entre bromas a desayunar,.  
  
-¿Qué tal con la fresca de Huffelpuff, Canuto?-pregunto Lupin sirviéndose un chocolate caliente para desayunar.  
  
-Pues bien-dijo Sirius pavoneándose- la tía es una fiera, al principio, fue un poco aburrido, ya sabéis todo eso de los preliminares, darle un poco de conversación y eso que les mola a las tías, que guapa estas bla bla bla... pero luego, cuando se les pasa la mojigatería empieza lo divertido.  
  
James no escuchaba a su amigo, si no que observaba a Lily, Emily y Niky que desayunaban en la otra punta de la mesa del gran comedor, charlando con unos Gryffindors de séptimo. Realmente las tres chicas eran muy guapas, eran muy populares y muy queridas por los Gryffindors. Las tres eran muy inteligentes y divertidas, Lily y Emily eran las mas revoltosas, Niky era algo mas tranquila. Eran hiperactivas y siempre estaban organizando algo, que si una rifa para comprar túnicas nuevas a los de el equipo de Quiddich, que si la fiesta de la primavera, además estaban metidas en un montón de grupos extraescolares, Lily era la presidenta del club "Hechizos modernos para brujas modernas" y Emily era bateadora en el equipo de Quiddich, en el que James era buscador, y Sirius guardián. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser del mismo curso y de la misma casa nunca se habían llevado bien con los merodeadores, por la sencilla razón de que a ellas no les gustaba ser utilizadas, y no les gustaba babear detrás de ningún chico, a ninguna le faltaban las citas, pero solían ser ellas las que llevaban las riendas de las relaciones.  
  
-James! joder James que te estoy hablando y estas en la Luna de Valencia, me siento ignorado- espeto Sirius  
  
-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-pregunto James a Lupin  
  
-Pociones - dijo Lupin  
  
-Pues ir yendo a las mazmorras, ahora voy yo- dijo James -¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Sirius- ¿a camelarte a la Evans?  
  
-Exactamente-contesto James-o al menos a intentarlo  
  
Sirius, Peter y Lupin se acabaron el desayuno y se fueron hacia las mazmorras mientras James se quedaba rezagado para ver si Lily se quedaba sola en algún momento, pero parecía muy entretenida coqueteando con el de Séptimo.  
  
Sus amigas se fueron hacia las mazmorras acompañadas por cuatro chicos, mientras ella seguía ahí, mirando al chaval de séptimo con ojillos seductores y riendo coquetamente de algo que el había dicho. James no sabia muy bien como entrar en acción, con otras chicas le bastaba un simple piropillo, pero Evans era dura, lo primero seria quitarse de en medio a ese baboso.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!- susurro James apuntando con su varita al chaval mientras pasaba por su lado ojeando distraídamente una revista de Quiddich.  
  
Lily se extrañada al principio como diciendo ¿Qué a pasado?, pero luego miro a James y le grito con furia:  
  
-pero bueno ¿Potter tu de que vas? ¿Eres gilipoyas o es que tienes algún problema hormonal?  
  
-Vaya Evans-bromeo James-que le habrás propuesto al chico para que se quede así. Bueno, me parece que ese es un poco paradito y no te va a servir , pero seguro que si me propones alguna cosilla a mi yo no me asusto- dijo James ofreciendo una encantadora y picara sonrisa.  
  
-Eres gilipoyas-corroboro Lily como quien acaba de comprobar una teoria.  
  
-estas preciosa cuando te enfadas-contesto James con el mismo tono.  
  
-Dime ¿petrificas a la gente por algún motivo especial o solo por pura diversión?-continuo Lily en plan borde sin hacer caso al coqueteo que intentaba establecer James.  
  
-si te soy sincero- dijo James en tono reflexivo- no te voy a negar que petrificar a ese tio a sido para mi especialmente satisfactorio. Estaba pisando mi terreno.  
  
-Yo no soy tu terreno y no me estaba pisando- aclaro Lily- y si sigues asi me parece que lo único satisfactorio que vas a poder ha hacer conmigo va ha ser petrificar a mis pretendientes.  
  
-Dime que tengo que hacer Evans- dijo James melosamente- dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para gustarte y yo lo haré... lo que sea.  
  
-¿puedes dejar de ser tu?-pregunto Lily sonriendo fastidiada  
  
-Joder, que exigente eres tia.  
  
-Mira, déjame en paz- concluyo Lily mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo camino de la mazmorra olvidándose por completo del chico petrificado de séptimo que habían dejado abandonado en el gran comedor.  
  
-Lo tengo decidido Evans, he decidido que voy a casarme contigo y un merodeador siempre consigue lo que se propone  
  
Lily se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando con una expresión de ira en los ojos, que de repente se dulcifico de manera repentina, y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba James jugueteando con su varita y poniendo los mismos ojitos que hace un momento le ponía al chaval de séptimo.  
  
-¿así que casarte conmigo?-pregunto melosamente mientras se acercaba a un confundido James que observaba con curiosidad el cambio de actitud de la chica pensando que sus encantos por fin habían surtido efecto.  
  
-Así es- respondió el muchacho observando como la muchacha jugueteaba con su varita y se le acercaba mas y mas y mas y mas, la muchacha apoyo seductoramente la punta de su varita en un hombro del chico y siguió acercándose- solo necesito-continuo James poniendo voz de complicidad intima debido a la cercanía de la muchacha- que me digas que debo hacer...  
  
-Es que es un secreto, Potter-dijo la chica bajando la voz, sus bocas casi se rozaban-dos palabras y me tendrás en el bote.  
  
-¿Cuál son?-pregunto James que en ese momento colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica, la cual mantenía la varita apoyada en uno de los hombros de James- Dimelas...- cada vez mas cerca, y mas y mas..  
  
-¿quieres saberlas?  
  
-Es lo que mas deseo en este mundo  
  
Lily se aparto de la boca de James y le susurro al oído de manera pausada y seductora:  
  
-¿seguro que quieres saberlas? -Si -Pues aquí las tienes: Petrificus Totalus- Dijo la chica susurrando y James noto que su cuerpo se paralizaba cuando el hechizo entraba por su hombro, donde ella tenia apoyada la varita.  
  
Lily soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa con la que el chico se había quedado petrificado, se agachó y salio del abrazo en el que se había quedado petrificado James, le costo un poco zafarse de las manos petrificadas del chico en su cintura pero al final lo consiguió.  
  
Retrocedió dos pasos y se quedo mirándolo como quien observa un trabajo recién terminado, con una sonrisa en los labios:  
  
-Me caerías mejor Potter si no fueras tan prepotente.-dijo dando la vuelta alrededor de su recién creada estatua que escuchaba sin posibilidad de replicar  
  
El vestíbulo se había quedado vacio, ya que todos los alumnos se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus clases .  
  
-Y recuerda bien este momento-continuo la chica- por que va a ser lo máximo que consigas de mi- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al petrificado James- ahora quiero que escuches y entiendas que yo soy una mujer inteligente que no se deja convencer por piropos groseros, falsas declaraciones de amor y estupidas proposiciones de matrimonio, por Dios que tenemos 16 años ¿en que siglo vives chico?, así que te pido que me dejes en paz y vayas a tirarle los tejos a otra con menos cerebro. Bueno, me voy, no vaya a ser que llegue tarde a pociones, y me tenga que inventar una de tus estupidas excusas-dijo sonriéndole y alejándose con aire de triunfo.  
  
Esa tarde Lily le contaba la anécdota a sus dos amigas en su cuarto y reían divertidas.  
  
-Que mala eres Lily- decía Niky riendo- ¿y si le gustas de verdad?  
  
-Eso, eso- decía Emily- Tendrías que haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, te imaginas: Lily Potter, suena bien ¿no?  
  
-Suena Horrible- dijo Lily riendo- Bueno y cambiando de tema...como va la apuesta Em ¿le has entrado ya a Black?  
  
-No, aun no, pensaba comenzar mi estrategia esta tarde en el entrenamiento de Quiddich... Pero dime, ¿Quién encontró al petrificado Potter?  
  
-Me parece que fue MacGonagall acompañada de un grupo de estudiantes de primero-dijo Lily provocando de nuevo la risa en sus amigas que se imaginaban la escena de James petrificado en el medio del vestíbulo abrazando al aire. – supongo que es cuestión de minutos que me llegue una lechuza de McGonagall poniéndome un castigo por petrificar a mis compañeros en extrañas posturas.  
  
Emily comenzó en los entrenamientos de Quiddich la operación "Domar al capullo". Así habían llamado a la estrategia de ligarse a Sirius para luego dejarle tirado como el había hecho con muchas damas de esa escuela.  
  
Por extraño que parezca, Emily comenzó su estrategia intentando partirle la cabeza con las bluggers (ella era golpeadora y Sirius guardián).  
  
-¡Coño Salander! – le gritaba Sirius- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme?  
  
-¡Yo no tengo la culpa si tu cabeza ocupa todo el campo Black!- le increpaba Emily provocando la risa de algunos miembros del equipo.  
  
Cuando acabo el entrenamiento, Emily se dirigió hacia el castillo con su escoba (una Nimbus 1984) y el pelo recogido en una coleta de la que se escapaban algunos rizos, cuando Sirius la alcanzo:  
  
-¡Oye Salander! ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Síndrome premenstrual? Antes casi me matas.  
  
-No me seas nena Black, los Slytherin no van a tener tanta piedad contigo en el próximo partido.  
  
Sirius la agarro de el brazo y Emily se detuvo, ambos se quedaron mirándose un segundo, como examinándose.  
  
-Dime Salander-dijo Sirius- ¿Qué talla de sujetador usas? Es que tengo que regalarle uno a mi hermana y creo que...  
  
-Vete a la mierda niñato asqueroso-dijo ella zafándose del brazo mientras seguía avanzando.  
  
-Vale, tranquila pequeña fierecilla, solo quiero hablar contigo de algo es un tema importante tengo un problema y he pensado que tu me podías ayudar...  
  
Emily avanzaba deprisa y Sirius se coloco delate de ella caminando hacia detrás.  
  
-Que me olvides, ¿quien crees que soy? ¿tu psiquiatra? Cuéntaselo a quien le interese- dijo ella sin dejar de avanzar, mientras el caminaba delante suya andando hacia detrás.  
  
-Pero bueno niña ¿se puede saber que te he hecho yo?- dijo Sirius  
  
-Nacer-espeto ella  
  
-Vale, siento el comentario del sujetador, aunque no te voy a negar que no me haya fijado, tienes un pecho precioso y un culo que....  
  
¡Plaf! (Bofetón de Emily en la cara de Sirius)  
  
Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose, Emily con la mano levantada como esperando que el le replicase para darle otro tortazo y el mirándola extrañado, era la primera vez que una chica le pegaba un bofetón, de hecho era la primera vez que una chica no caía a sus pies cuando el hacia un comentario sobre lo bonito de su cuerpo.  
  
-No quería ofenderte-dijo Sirius frotándose la cara- no es para que te pongas asi.  
  
Emily bajo la mano y dijo:  
  
-Me voy -Espera-dijo Sirius mirando extrañado lo azules que eran los ojos de la chica- quería hablarte de algo...por eso he venido a buscarte después del entrenamiento. -¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella impacientándose  
  
-Es por James, esta coladito por Evans, después de que ella lo dejara petrificado en el vestíbulo, yo le dije que desistiera, pero el esta mas enamorado que nunca, dice que le gustan las chicas con carácter, y no se chivo de ella a McGonagall, si no que dijo que se había petrificado a si mismo por error y encima quedo como un idiota.  
  
Emily sonrió, así que Potter estaba realmente enamorado de su amiga.  
  
-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi Black?-pregunto Emily mirando al muchacho.  
  
-Pues porque James es mi amigo y Evans es amiga tuya y he pensado que quizá tu podrías ayudarme a que Evans le diera una mínima oportunidad, te aseguro que el va en serio.  
  
-O sea que quieres que te ayude- sentencio Emily  
  
-Asi es- confirmo Sirius  
  
-¿Qué saco yo con esto?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Joder, Salander, como eres, pues no se...¿satisfacción por haber realizado una buena obra? -¿me tomas por idiota?-dijo Emily levantando una ceja  
  
-Pues no se, ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Para empezar,-dijo Emily- si vamos a colaborar en el proyecto de conseguir que se líen nuestros dos amigos, como socios que vamos a ser tu deberás jurarme que no habrá ningún intento de ligoteo por tu parte para conmigo, por que sino esto no va a ser serio y todo se podría resultar un fiasco ¿no crees?  
  
-Muy bien Salander, no intentaré ligar contigo, creo que el ostión que me has metido antes me ha escarmentado-dijo Sirius sonriendo a la muchacha que como repuesta levanto una ceja y lo miro seria.  
  
-En segundo lugar-continuo ella- es que en este proyecto de unión "James Lily" mando yo y tu eres un mero corresponsal que recibirás ordenes porque como eres un tío sin sensibilidad ninguna si haces algo por tu cuenta seguro que la cagas. Estas son mis condiciones, mas las que iré añadiendo mas adelante, ¿aceptas o no?  
  
-Yo si que tengo sensibilidad- espeto Sirius algo molesto  
  
-Si, la misma que una piedra-dijo la muchacha- ¿aceptas o no?  
  
-Acepto.  
  
Ambos se estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato y continuaron andando hacia el castillo. 


	3. Laguarida secreta de los merodeadores ti...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Me hicieron Muchísima ilusión, me dan mas ganas de escribir.  
  
A SaraMellis y Yaiza: Muchas gracias por avisarme de lo de los Reviews anonimos, en cuanto me entere como lo cambio.  
  
A Lily Posesa: Si soy española!! Mas concretamente Madrileña ¿y tu? Intentaba que mis personajes femeninos no parecieran cursis, e igual me pase, muchas gracias por el consejo, BESITOS GUAPA!!  
  
Muchos besos también a Syringen, Kairi Akade, Consue Black, sigan leyendo.!!! ( 3. Reflexiones y la guarida de los merodeadores  
  
Emily, después de sellar el trato con Sirius, tuvo esa noche un remordimiento de conciencia enorme ¿y si estaba metiendo a su amiga en un problema? Por la apuesta de Black no se preocupaba, la táctica marchaba a la perfección, había dado a Black el primer bofetón de su vida, y le había dejado muy clarito que socios vale, pero de rollo ligoteo nada, y se había colocado así en una postura dignísima (en plan Inmaduro niñato yo estoy fuera de su alcance), y además había conseguido que el le cediera todo el poder de acción con respecto a la "operación unión Lily James". Es decir, toda su chulería de merodeador había quedado rebajada, y aun no había obtenido venganza, de lo que debía deducir que no le caía mal a Black. Sin embargo, si le ayudaba al asunto de Potter y Lily, ganaría puntos ante el, lo cual le beneficiaria mucho para ganar su apuesta con Lily, pero si Lily se enamoraba de Potter y luego el la hacia pedazos, seria culpa suya. Estaba dispuesta a ligarse a Sirius y ganar la apuesta, pero no a costa del corazón de su amiga.  
  
Ante este conflicto mental, decidió pedir consejo. A primera hora, después del desayuno, Lily tenía aritmomancia (al igual que lupin), pero Emily y Niky (al igual que James , Sirius y Peter) tenían adivinación, así que Emily aprovecho esa clase en la que tenían que predecir los constipados que iban a tener a partir de hoy hasta el día de su muerte según las cartas del Tarot, para hablar con Niky:  
  
-Vaya- decía Niky despreocupadamente- me parece que voy a coger la gripe el mes que viene.  
  
-Niky-comenzó ha hablar Emily -¿Qué? – dijo esta mientras anotaba en su pergamino la cantidad exacta de poción antimoqueante que necesaria para su futura gripe.  
  
-Veras, a contar una cosa, tu no me interrumpas, y cuando yo acabe me das tu opinión, como buena amiga mía que eres ¿vale?-pregunto Emily apartándose el pelo de la cara.  
  
-Para que estamos las amigas  
  
-Vale, escucha-comenzo Emily- ayer después del entrenamiento de Quiddich, Black vino ha hablar conmigo...  
  
-¿Black?-interrumpió Niky  
  
-Pero bueno tia, no te he dicho que no me interrumpieras-increpo Emily  
  
-Lo siento Em, continua.  
  
-Pues si, Black, vino y me contó que Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily, y me pidió ayuda para que tuviera una oportunidad...  
  
-Y tu le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que le ofrecí mi colaboración-dijo Emily bajando la cabeza  
  
-¿COMO?-dijo Niky mientras su libro de adivinación caía al suelo provocando gran estruendo  
  
-¡Señorita Blumber!-regaño la profesora  
  
-Lo siento profesora, es que acabo de ver en mis cartas una gripe que me va a durar cinco años y me he dando un sustazo que no vea.  
  
Cuando la profesora dejo de mirarlas las muchachas reanudaron su conversación.  
  
-¿tu estas mal de la cabeza?-dijo Niky  
  
-Creo que Potter si es sincero, ni siquiera se chivo de que había sido Lily la que lo dejado había petrificado en el vestíbulo. Dicen que va por ahí como alma en pena ¡Por dios si la pidió matrimonio!- dijo Emily  
  
-Puede...-dudo Niky  
  
-¿tu que harías? Yo creo que a Lily, un poquito si le mola Potter ¿no?- insistió Emily  
  
-Si, puede...-volvió a decir Niky sonriendo de medio lado.  
  
-¿Qué hago?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Exígele a Black que le ayudaras solo si hace lo que tu digas- afirmo Niky  
  
-Eso ya lo hice- dijo Emily orgullosa  
  
-¿de verdad? ¿y acepto?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Pues si  
  
-Vaya-dijo Niky- veo que tu operación conquista del capullo va estupendamente, con una conversación le tienes a tus ordenes  
  
-¿entonces crees que debo colaborar?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Primero habla con Potter y asegurate de que sus sentimientos hacia Lily no son otra bromita de los merodeadores.  
  
-Eso haré-afirmo Emily- hablare con Potter.  
  
Después de adivinación tuvieron Herbología, en los invernaderos, el profesor Malomk explicaba como distinguir los pétalos de las botiverculas (muy útiles para pociones como el veritaserum) y los pétalos de foticuverculas que eran algo venenosos y producían hinchazón en la piel. Por un "descuido" de Lily con los pétalos venenosos James acabó con las manos llenas de sarpullidos y se tuvo que marchar a la enfermeria.  
  
Mientras Sirius hablaba con Peter y Lupin. -Mira que es salvaje la Evans- decía Lupin separando con cuidado los petalos- como le ha dejado las manos al pobre cornamenta.  
  
-Ayer estuve con Salander-dijo Sirius- dice que nos va ayudar a que la Evans le de una oportunidad James  
  
-¿y por que?-pregunto Peter- ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?  
  
-Pues no se-dijo Sirius- dijo que ya me pediría algunas condiciones, pero bueno, ya sabes como son las tías, mas sensibles al amor y esas chorradas.  
  
-Haber si va a ser por que le gustas a la Salander, Sirius-inquirió Peter con voz de salido mientras anotaba características de los petalos que tenia delante (los inofensivos) en su pergamino.  
  
-Pues no lo creo- dijo Sirius- por que me dijo que de ligoteo nada y me arreo una ostia que no veas...  
  
-¿Qué te pego?-pregunto divertido lupin  
  
-Pues si- dijo Sirius con cara de extrañado  
  
-Qué pena con lo buena que esta-dijo Peter- ¿y que bromita piensas hacer para vengarte de ese bofetón?  
  
-Pues ninguna- afirmo Sirius  
  
-¿ninguna?-pregunto boquiabierto Peter  
  
-Ninguna-confirmo Sirius- necesitamos su ayuda, además esa tía me cae bien- dijo poniendo sonrisilla de medio lado- es muy...  
  
-¿violenta?-dijo Lupin-ayer en el entrenamiento casi te parte la cabeza  
  
-Yo iba a decir temperamental- rió Sirius, ante la mirada incrédula de Peter que aun no se creía que un acto así contra un merodeador fuera a quedar impune.  
  
Después de las clases, los merodeadores (incluido James ya repuesto) se dirigieron a su guarida secreta, era un escondite, uno de los pasadizos del colegio situado detrás de una gárgola en el tercer piso. Lo habían descubierto en su primer año y desde entonces pasaban mucho tiempo allí, ideando nuevas bromas, solo había que golpear tres veces la nariz de la gárgola, entonces la boca de esta se abría muchísimo, tanto como para que cupieran de pie 4 muchachos y bajaba a modo de ascensor ha una sala llena de polvo y trastos, con tres sofás grandes rojos, una chimenea, una mesa, tapices rojos en las paredes y alfombras, era un lugar acogedor, muy confortable para ser una guarida a salvo de Slytherins. Los cuatro amigos llegaron y se desplomaron en los sofás, como hacían siempre.  
  
-¿te siguen doliendo las manos Cornamenta?-pregunto Lupin  
  
-Un poco-dijo James-pero cosas peores he pasado  
  
-¿Por qué no te olvidas de Evans?-inquirió Peter  
  
-Pues por que estoy enamorado-dijo James con cara de resignación y sonriendo soñadoramente- Ella es tan divertida, tan inteligente, tan preciosa, tan...  
  
-¿salvaje?-pregunto Sirius sonriente  
  
-Si, también salvaje-dijo James como si esa idea le agradara muchísimo.  
  
-Igual que Salander-dijo Sirius riendo- vaya par de revoltosas que están hechas.  
  
-En cambio, Niky Blumber parece mucho mas pacifica-dijo Lupin reflexivo.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo Sirius- he quedado con la fresca de Huffelpuff.  
  
Sirius salio por la gárgola dejando allí a los otros tres merodeadores reflexionando sobre las chicas.  
  
Emily (siguiendo el consejo de Niky) decidió buscar a James para ver si realmente estaba enamorado de su amiga, salio de la sala común con la excusa de que había quedado con un ravenclaw. Recorrió pasillos, aulas, se fue al campo de Quiddich, recorrió los terrenos del colegio hasta llegar a los limites del bosque. (¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Potter?) . Llego a la biblioteca, y no encontró a Potter pero si a Black enrollándose con una Huffelpuff detrás de una estantería. Se quedo un momento parada, para irse, pero cuando se iba a ir, decidió que mejor, prefería interrumpirles. Llego cerca suyo y carraspeo. Los chicos se separaron y la Huffelpuff se quedo mirando a Emily con cara de fastidio mientras que Sirius pareció interesado en lo que la chica hubiera vendo a decirle.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Salander?-pregunto molesta la Huffelpuff  
  
-Disculpa Melinda...-comenzó Emily con altanería  
  
-Me llamo Melissa- corrigió la Huffelpuff molesta  
  
-Bueno, es igual-continuo Emily (con cara de tu nombre me importa una mierda) mientras Sirius contemplaba divertido la escena de tensión entre las dos chicas- necesito hablar un momento con Black.  
  
-Black no quiere hablar contigo-dijo la airada Melissa abrazando a Sirius.  
  
-La verdad es que si que quiero hablar con ella- la corrigió Sirius zafándose de su abrazo y sonriendo a Emily.  
  
La Huffelpuff le lanzo una mirada de odio y se fue mascullando cerdo, mientras Emily sonreía y le decía adiós con la mano a la careada muchacha. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius y le dijo:  
  
-Siento haberte causado problemas con Melinda, Melissa o como se llame.  
  
-Tranquila, mañana la digo dos piropillos y la tengo otra vez en el bote- dijo sonriendo con altanería, Emily subió una ceja a modo reprendedor y a Sirius se le borro la sonrisa altanera.  
  
-Bueno-continuo Emily- he decidido que antes de empezar nuestro plan de acción...- dijo sentándose en una mesa de un saltito cruzándose de piernas y apartándose el pelo de la cara-... quiero hablar con Potter -¿con James?¿para que?  
  
-pues por que no le voy a ayudar a no ser de estas segura de que no quiere jugar con Lily. Ya sabes, como tu juegas con Melinda.  
  
Sirius miro al suelo, algo avergonzado ante aquel reproche.  
  
-Esta bien-accedió Sirius- acompáñame, yo te llevare con James.  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca camino hacia la guarida, provocando las miradas envidiosas de losa alumnos que babeaban por Emily, y las alumnas que hacían lo mismo por el chico. Sirius no pudo evitar fijarse en Emily mientras caminaban, lo inquietaba saber que esa chica no estaba loca por el y que no podía tan siquiera intentar que esa situación cambiara. Le hacia gracia, aquella muchachilla revoltosa y altanera, tan diferente a las que el solía frecuentar, y no paraba de mirar sus rizos negros y sus rojos labios.  
  
-Mira hacia otra parte Black, que me vas a desgastar- dijo Emily, mientras seguían caminando hacia la Gárgola, provocando la sorpresa de Sirius que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había percatado de que la estaba mirando. Entonces intento sacar algo de su habitual tono de conquistador.  
  
-Es que eres muy guapa-dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa  
  
-Nada de ligoteos Black- dijo Emily indiferente ante un piropo que derretía a la mayoría de las estudiantes de la escuela- estaba en nuestro trato, Melinda se pondrá celosa.  
  
Llegaron ante la gárgola:  
  
-muy bien Salander, te va a ser revelado uno de los lugares secretos de los merodeadores, por tu propia seguridad te pido que no lo reveles nunca- dijo Sirius muy serio dando tres golpecitos a la nariz de la Gárgola que abrió su enorme boca, lo que provoco el asombro de Emily y la satisfacción de Sirius al ver que la chica por fin se asombraba con algo que tuviera que ver con el.  
  
-Vaya- dijo la chica mientras bajaban por el ascensor- que bien os lo montáis.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Sirius orgulloso.  
  
Llegaron abajo, y salieron de la gárgola-ascensor. Al verlos los tres merodeadores que ya había alli se asustaron  
  
-¡Sirius!,...¿.pero que...-exclamo James  
  
-...hace ella...- continuo Lupin  
  
-...aquí?-concluyo Peter  
  
-¡Esto es solo para merodeadores!-repitió Lupin  
  
-Tranquilos- dijo Sirius- tranquilos, ha venido a ayudarnos- dijo sentándose en un sofá y apartando a Peter para que Emily pudiera sentarse.  
  
-¿ha ayudarnos a que?-pregunto Peter  
  
-Bueno, realmente he venido a ayudar a James- dijo Emily sentándose tranquila.  
  
-¿vas a ayudarme con Lily?-pregunto James , cuya cara acababa de pasar de la indignaron a la esperanza y ya no parecía importarle que hubiera una extraña en la guarida de los merodeadores.  
  
-Así es- dijo ella- pero con una condición.  
  
-¿Cuál?-dijo James  
  
-Mírame a los ojos Potter-dijo Emily muy seria.  
  
-¿vas a embrujarme?-pregunto procupado James  
  
-no seas idiota y mírame a los ojos, y jurame que quieres a Lily.  
  
-Te juro por todo lo que quiero Salander, que quiero a Lily Evans y que daría mi vida por ella si algún día fuera necesario- contesto James  
  
Todos callaron un momento ante esta declaración, Lupin y Sirius parecían impresionados de que el amor de James fuera tan profundo, Peter estaba mas concentrado mirando las piernas de Emily. -Mira que eres cursi tio- dijo Sirius, con un tono que revelaba su asombro ante el profundo enamoramiento de su amigo. Reparo en la mirada de Peter fija en las piernas de Emily y le arreo una colleja.  
  
-No te creo Potter- dijo Emily -¿Cómo? -Respondieron los cuatro merodeadores al unísono, a los que el enamoramiento de James les parecía evidente.  
  
-Que no te creo, si quieres que te crea deberás tomarte esto, dijo enseñándoles una botellita de poción.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Lupin  
  
-Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad-dijo la chica  
  
Los cuatro amigos quedaron de nuevo en silencio un momento.  
  
-Joder Salander- dijo Sirius impresionado- eso es ilegal  
  
-Además si no esta bien preparada puede tener desagradables consecuencias- dijo Lupin  
  
-Es lo que hay, sino no hay trato.  
  
-Vale, no hay problema-dijo James muy seguro- la tomare  
  
Emily sonrió y dijo:  
  
-No hace falta Potter, te creo, el hecho de que estuvieras dispuesto a tomarla demuestra que no mentías.  
  
-Entonces ¿vas ha ayudarme?  
  
-Pues claro- dijo Emily, lo que provoco que los cuatro merodeadores la vitorearan, ella sonreía- vale, vale, calmaros, será mejor que me vaya que he quedado con un ravenclaw.  
  
Fue hacia la gárgola, se dio la vuelta y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué hay que hacer para que este chisme vuelva a subir? -Espera-dijo Sirius-yo te acompaño  
  
-Selander-dijo James- muchas gracias.  
  
Se que en este puse poco a Lily, prometo que en el proximo capitulo saldrá mas. 


	4. Esto no ha sido una cita

Una parte de nosotros murió con vosotros en ese tren Una parte de vosotros vivirá en nosotros por siempre El cielo de Madrid llora desde el 11 de marzo.  
  
Hola!!! Aquí esta el 4º!!! Espero que les guste!!! Muchos besos para Sara Mellis y para Bellardy Usako Y para Lucia, me encanta que les guste.  
  
Un saludo especial a Kairi Akade, por ser madrileña, espero que no te haya tocado de cerca.  
  
Muchos besos para Yaiza ¡Esa Canaria Simpática! También para Lily posesa!!!! Sigue diciéndome los fallos que veas! Que me ayuda! (hombre las cosas buenas también) que personajes les gusta como trato o cual no. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!  
  
Capitulo 4: Esto no ha sido una cita.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Lily disfrutaba en su cama los últimos minutos de sueño antes de que sonara el despertador, ya que la noche anterior le había costado mucho dormirse, había estado pensando en James Potter (y por raro que parezca no todo lo que pensó era malo), pensó que quizá se había pasado cuando hizo que se le hincharan las manos, en esa ocasión el chico no le había hecho nada a ella. Puede que estuviera siendo un poco dura, pero en el fondo lo hacia para protegerse, James Potter le gustaba un poco, aunque no lo había admitido nunca delante de Emily y Niky sabia que ellas lo sospechaban. Pero le asustaba quedarse colgadita de un merodeador porque todo el colegio sabia como trataban ellos a las mujeres: como a los clinex. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser comparada con un pañuelo de papel, pero aun así, era tan mono. También estuvo pensando en la apuesta que tenia con Emily, le asustaba que su amiga acabase enamorándose de Black, últimamente se quedaba cuchicheando con el después de los entrenamientos de Quiddich, y cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, ella se hacia la indiferente y pero el la miraba de una manera...Puede que lo estuviera consiguiendo, puede que Black se estuviera enamorando de ella, pero ¿ella de Black? Sonó el despertador y Lily se levanto perezosamente, y corrió el dosel de su cama, Emily también se levantaba con cara de sueño, Niky ya se había duchado y vestido y peinaba su larga melena rubia en una trenza. Emily se metió a la ducha mientras ella sacaba la túnica del colegio y recogía los libros que iba a necesitar esa mañana. Después de Emily, Lily se metió a la ducha y cuando salio, Niky las esperaba sentada para bajar a desayunar, ojeando el Profeta, mientras Emily peinaba sus rizos negros en dos pequeños moñitos. Lily se vistió y mientras peinaba su melena pelirroja pregunto:  
  
-¿creéis que me pase con Potter? Ya sabéis con los pétalos venenosos...  
  
-Bueno..quizá un poco- dijo Niky  
  
-Pero el no se chivo, así que tu tranquila no habrá castigo de McGonagall- dijo Emily enérgicamente acabando su peinado  
  
-¿no se chivo?-pregunto Lily sorprendida  
  
-No-dijo Emily sonriendo- y tampoco se chivo de que habías sido tu la que lo petrifico en el vestíbulo, dijo que se había petrificado el mismo, la señora Pomfrey pensó que era idiota...  
  
-¿dijo que se había petrificado el mismo?-pregunto Lily incrédula-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿crees que prepara la venganza?  
  
-Yo creo que le gustas de verdad- sentencio Emily  
  
-Eso es una estupidez- dijo Lily mirando al suelo- los merodeadores nunca se enamoran ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Eso es un tópico, una leyenda, son humanos ¿no?- inquirió Emily  
  
-Hablando de merodeadores y de amor ¿Cómo va la apuesta?- dijo Lily cambiando rápidamente de tema.- ¿ya tienes a Black rendido a tus pies?  
  
-No, pero dame tiempo-dijo Emily- me tira los tejos pero como a todas, nada especial. -No te enamores- dijo Lily  
  
-no soy tan tonta-dijo Emily  
  
-En el amor no cabe la razón Em, y Black es un conquistador nato-dijo Niky en tono reprobatorio.  
  
-No os preocupéis por mi.  
  
Las tres muchachas bajaron a desayunar, los cuatro merodeadores ya estaban allí esperando instrucciones de Emily. Cuando paso al lado de los muchachos Emily fingió que se le caían todos los libros y Sirius se agacho a ayudarla, ella disimuladamente le tendió un sobre sellado.  
  
-¿instrucciones?-pregunto el en un susurro  
  
-instrucciones-confirmo Emily y se fue a sentar rápidamente con sus tres amigas a la otra punta de la mesa.  
  
Sirius se sentó de nuevo con sus tres amigos y le enseño el sobre:  
  
-Instrucciones de nuestra colaboradora femenina- dijo tendiéndoselo a James.  
  
James leyó la breve nota que contenía el sobre para que sus amigos pudieran oírla, decía:  
  
Comienza el plan: He quedado con Lily después de comer en la biblioteca. Lógicamente cuando ella vaya a la biblioteca no estaré allí, sino que estará Potter. Lupin; Black y Pettigrew, debéis ayudarnos a Niky y a mi para que estén solos en la biblioteca, debemos de quedar allí una hora antes (1:00 PM) para echar a todo el mundo. Potter, tienes una oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella ¡NO LO FASTIDIES! Haber si consigues llevártela y saltaros juntos las clases de la tarde.  
Emily  
  
Siguiendo las instrucciones de Emily, los merodeadores estuvieron , puntualmente a la 1:00 PM en la biblioteca y comenzaron a convencer a los que allí había a que se largaran, los chicos convencían a las chicas, y Emily y Niky hacían lo mismo con los estudiantes masculinos. Cuando se acercaba la hora de que llegara Lily, James abrió un libro estratégicamente escogido por ser el libro preferido de Lily, y se sentó ha hacer que leía y Niky, Emily, Sirius; Remus, y Peter se escondieron bajo la capa invisible una tanto apretujados para vigilar la escena.  
  
Lily caminaba hacia la biblioteca pensando en donde se habrían metido sus amigas en la comida, y pensando que extrañamente tampoco había visto en el gran comedor a los cuatro merodeadores.  
  
Llego a la biblioteca, y comprobó asombrada que estaba vacía, cuando normalmente a esas horas estaba siempre arrebatada de gente ¿Dónde se habría metido todo el mundo? ¿Dónde estaría Emily? Había quedado con ella allí...  
  
Al fondo, en un sillón vio a un Gryffindor leyendo un libro y se acerco para preguntar si había visto a Emily, cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de quien era ese Gryffindor: James Potter.  
  
-¡hola!- saludo el alegremente  
  
-¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Creo que había alguien regalando ranas de chocolate en el pasillo del tercer piso y se han ido todos para allá, ni que pasáramos hambre en este colegio...- dijo James sin perder la sonrisa  
  
-¿has visto a Emily?-pregunto  
  
-Si, creo que estaba aquí, pero se marcho.  
  
-Bueno, pues me voy- dijo Lily  
  
-Espera- dijo James poniéndose de pie buscando una excusa para retenerla- siéntate un momento...  
  
-oye Potter, yo quería darte las gracias- dijo Lily bajito  
  
-¿a mi?-pregunto el chico sorprendido- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por no chivarte...de lo de las manos y eso.... Me habría caído una buena... ni lo de la petrificación...  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo James- me lo tenia merecido. Deberías haber visto la cara de la señora Pomfrey cuando le dije que me había petrificado yo mismo – rió el chico Rieron un rato cuando el chico le explico a Lily la conversación con la enfermera. De pronto los dos quedaron de nuevo en silencio.  
  
-¿no te vengaras?- pregunto Lily sonriendo de medio lado  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo James  
  
Se oyó algo en detrás de una estantería que sonó como un bofetón  
  
-¿has oído eso?- Pregunto Lily mirando sin ver a nadie  
  
-Será Peeves- contesto rápidamente James.- oye Lily, no me voy a vengar, pero si te voy a pedir algo...  
  
-¿el que?-pregunto la chica desconfiada  
  
-Vente conmigo a dar una vuelta, hagamos pellas esta tarde.  
  
-¿tu estas loco?-pregunto Lily sin poder evitar una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues claro, ¡el loco soy yo! ¡Y tu abrasas las manos a pobres locos!- dijo el chico sonriendo- Me lo debes....  
  
-Yo no te debo...  
  
-o vienes o te secuestro- interrumpió James.  
  
-¿pero donde vamos a ir?- pregunto Lily- nos puede pillar Finch  
  
-Nunca olvides Lily- dijo James- que estas hablando con un merodeador.  
  
Los tres merodeadores y las dos chicas escondidos debajo de la capa invisible observaban la escena, vieron como James conseguía convencer a Lily, y cuando salieron de la biblioteca, los cinco salieron de la capa y estallaron en gritos de triunfo. Todos menos Peter que se agarraba la cara:  
  
-Esa tía es una víbora, vaya ostia me ha metido- le dijo Peter a Sirius señalando a Emily, que en ese momento comentaba la escena de Lily y James con Lupin y Niky.  
  
-Te lo merecías- dijo Sirius mirando a Emily con una sonrisita- la tocaste el culo, ella solo se defendió.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Niky- si nos damos prisa igual nos da tiempo a comer antes de encantamientos.  
  
Los cinco bajaron a comer, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con la fresca de Huffelpuff que llamo a Sirius:  
  
-Hola! Dijo mientras mascaba chicle- ¿quedamos luego? -no, mejor no, es que no me apetece- dijo Sirius mirando a Lupin, Peter, Emily y Niky que le esperaban para entrar a comer.  
  
James le enseño a Lily uno de los pasadizos que salían del colegio, e iban hacia Hosgmeade, caminaron un poco por allí, charlando animadamente, luego entraron a Honeydukes y se sentaron en un parque para comprar los dulces que habían comprado:  
  
-Yo es que soy hijo único- explicaba James- así que mis amigos son como mis hermanos.  
  
-Yo tengo una hermana, pero no nos llevamos muy bien, no es bruja, mis padres tampoco pero ellos son estupendos- dijo Lily.  
  
-¿te costo integrarte en el mundo mágico?-pregunto James metiéndose una rana de chocolate en la boca.  
  
-Al principio, Emily, que también es de familia muggle, y yo estábamos algo asustadas, pero Niky nos enseño rápido. Sobre todo encantamientos para protegernos de vuestras bromas- dijo Lily levantando una ceja pero sonriendo.  
  
-¡si en el fondo te caigo bien!-dijo James riendo- si no estarías aquí conmigo...  
  
-Me amenazaste con el secuestro-dijo la chica riendo también.  
  
Pasaron un rato largo riendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se les había hecho tardísimo ¡Ya era de noche! Y volvieron deprisa por el pasadizo .  
  
Emily, Niky, y tres merodeadores que quedaban no habían podido librarse de las clases, y cuando acabaron, decidieron quedarse a esperar que regresaran sus amigos. Pero como no venían les dio tiempo a bajar a cenar y hacer los deberes. Luego estuvieron un rato charlando sobre como les estaría yendo a sus amigos, después Sirius reto a Emily a una partida de Ajedrez (ganó Emily) mientras Lupin y Niky charlaban sobre un articulo del profeta y Peter repasaba pociones.  
  
Finalmente, todos se quedaron dormidos mientras esperaban, Lupin en un Sillón, Niky en la mesa sobre el profeta, Peter en el suelo encogido (como una rata) al lado del fuego y Emily se había quedado dormida sin querer sobre Sirius que la había arropado con una manta y rodeado con el brazo hasta que se quedo dormido el también. Y así se los encontraron Lily y James cuando llegaron a la sala común, riendo por que por poco les pilla el conserje:  
  
-Vaya-dijo Lily observando la postura en la que se habian quedado dormidos Emily y Sirius- parece que estos dos últimamente se llevan bien.  
  
-¿si?-pregunto James haciendo como que no lo había notado.  
  
-será mejor que los despertemos-dijo Lily  
  
-Espera-dijo James- antes me quiero decirte que me ha encantado tener una cita contigo.  
  
-Esto no ha sido una cita- dijo Lily  
  
-¿a no?-pregunto James- ¿y que ha sido?  
  
-Un secuestro- contesto la muchacha sonriendo.  
  
Pero a James le daba igual que fuera o no una cita, aquella sonrisa, y aquella tarde había sido lo mas maravilloso del mundo. 


	5. de proyectos , ¿celos? ¡Y PELEAS!

Ya esta aquí el 5!!! Siento mucho haber puesto el que no era, fallo técnico, espero haberlo corregido bien! Muchas gracias a todos los que me avisaron y a todos los que me leen!!!!!!! ComoRoxio o Miri (besitos) y recuerdos a Tina (adivinaste) y a también a Vialwen. MUCHOS BESOS PARA MI COMPAÑERA LILY POSESA (están en 6º); PARA YAIZA Y PARA PRONGSADICTED! No dejen de mandar reviews!  
  
5.Proyectos, Celos y Peleas  
  
La mañana siguiente a la cita-secuestro de Lily y James fue algo extraña. Básicamente porque las tres chicas siempre habían odiado a los merodeadores, los merodeadores siempre habían gastado unas bromas terribles a las tres chicas, pero, el día de la cita-secuestro Lily parecía haber olvidado toda la manía que le tenia a James. Y Sirius, Emily, Lupin, Niky e incluso Peter que no pudieron hacer novillos, pasaron toda la tarde juntos (cenaron los 5 juntos, estudiaron e incluso se durmieron) esperando a que sus amigos regresaran de su cita secuestro e imaginando que estarían haciendo, rieron e hicieron bromas mientras esperaban. Por eso a la mañana siguiente la situación resulto un poco extraña ¿Debían seguir odiándose o ya eran amigos? Lily fue la que primero se despertó esa mañana (cosa extraña por que solía ser Niky la mas madrugadora), cuando salio de la ducha Niky ya estaba despierta y levantada y Emily bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos mientras se levantaba lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué tal anoche con Potter, Lily?-preguntaba sonriendo burlonamente Niky mientras se preparaba para meterse a la ducha  
  
-No se-dijo Lily sonriendo de medio lado- a veces pienso que es un idiota...pero hay otras veces...que me resulta...  
  
-A mi me parece un tío majo-dijo Emily ya levantada.  
  
-¿y lo tuyo que?-pregunto Lily sin perder la sonrisa dirigiéndose a Emily.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Emily sacando su ropa indiferentemente.  
  
-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?-pregunto Lily que parecía que esa mañana le habían grapado la sonrisa- Anoche cuando llegue a la sala común os encontré a ti y a Black muy abrazaditos y muy dormiditos, juntitos.  
  
-A mi no me preguntes, yo me dormí, y cuando ya estaba dormida el me abrazó- dijo Emily sin dejar de sacar ropa  
  
-Eso es verdad-corroboro Niky mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño dejando solas a Emily y Lily.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Lily con el tono de alguien que une conceptos que resultan evidentes- si tu te dormiste, y el te abrazo y te tapo con una mantita, significa que tu proyecto de conquista y posterior humillación por capullo rompedor de corazones en defensa de las mujeres utilizadas va por buen camino, al final me vas a ganar la apuesta.  
  
-Eso parece-dijo Emily forzando una sonrisa, parecía que cada vez le hacia menos gracia el asuntillo de la apuesta.  
  
-¡oye por cierto!-dijo Lily-¿Dónde estabas ayer? Había quedado contigo en la biblioteca y cuando fui no estabas fue cuando me encontré a James.  
  
-Lo olvidé- se excusó Emily.  
  
Si en el cuarto de las chicas la conversación giraba en torno a los merodeadores, en el de los merodeadores giraba en torno a las chicas. James se levanto esa mañana el primero (aunque el mas madrugador solía ser Lupin) y al igual que Lily, tenia la sonrisa permanente en la boca.  
  
-Buenos días compañeros!!!- dijo alegremente  
  
-Buenos días!-respondieron los otros tres chicos con voz de dormidos  
  
-Hoy es un día estupendo- dijo James en tono festivo- los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, los de primero ríen por los corredores y creo que a los de Slytherin les quitaron 50 puntos anoche, y además la chica de la que estoy enamorado ya no me odia, la vida no podía ser mas maravillosa, porque hoy las flores han salido...  
  
-Vale, tío, para –dijo Sirius frotándose los ojos para desperezarse- hemos cogido el concepto, eres muy feliz, vale captado, pero cállate que parece que te dan cuerda.  
  
-Déjale-dijo Lupin mientras se metía al baño- que bonito es estar enamorado...  
  
-Tengo que regalarle algo bonito a Salander- dijo James recogiendo todos sus libros que estaban desparramados por el suelo.  
  
-¿a Emily?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Si, gracias a ella conseguí esa cita, es una buena tía-dijo James  
  
-Si, es maja, aunque tiene mucho carácter-dijo Sirius sonriendo de medio lado.  
  
-Sirius-dijo James- ¿a ti te gusta Emily?  
  
-Es muy guapa...no me importaría enrollarme con ella-dijo Sirius seriamente.  
  
-Pero no te lo digo en ese sentido, si no si te gusta, de una manera mas profunda, es que he visto como la miras y....  
  
-No la miro de ningún modo diferente al que puedo mirar a cualquier tía guapa, ella es solo otro bomboncito de los que hay en este colegio, nada más, un bomboncito con muy mal carácter-dijo Sirius como si quisiera dejar muy claro que no le gustaba Emily mas allá de lo puramente físico- además ya sabes lo que opino yo sobre el amor, no es mas que una carga entupida  
  
-Eso es por que nunca lo has sentido-aclaro James- algún día llegara la chica perfecta para ti y yo creo que a ti Emily....  
  
-A mi Emily nada-dijo Sirius empezando a ponerse nervioso- me cae bien, eso es todo, además tenemos un pacto, solo nos ayudara con tu royo con Lily si no intento ligar con ella, fue una de sus condiciones... -¿de verdad?-pregunto James divertido  
  
-Si, dijo que no soportaba los ligoteos estupidos-dijo Sirius lanzando un imperceptible suspiro.  
  
Cuando terminaron de vestirse, los merodeadores bajaron a la sala común, y decidieron que esperarían a las chicas para bajar a desayunar, pero después de esperar media hora, (cosa que no le gusto a Peter que dijo que desde cuando los merodeadores tenían que esperar por alguna chica cuando las tenían a puñados) una chica de segundo les informo que Emily, Lily y Niky habían bajado ha desayunar hacia un rato. Así que bajaron al gran comedor y las encontraron desayunando en su lugar de la mesa habitual. Un puñado de chicas de Huffelpuff (entre la que se encontraba Melinda la fresca) saludaron a los merodeadores, Melinda se acerco y le dijo a Sirius: -Oye Sirius- dijo la chica retorciéndose el pelo y mascando chicle- ¿Cuándo quedaremos para acabar lo que empezamos en la biblioteca?  
  
-Si...., un día de estos- dijo Sirius distraídamente mirando a Emily que en ese momento reía alegremente de algo que había dicho Lily. Observo a la chica que ese día llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y desayunaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de la mirada del merodeador.  
  
Cuando los merodeadores lograron zafarse de sus admiradoras fueron a sentarse junto a las chicas, excepto Peter que prefirió quedarse con las admiradoras, aunque el no tenia tantas como sus amigos. Lily y James, parecían algo cortados después de su cita secuestro, así que comenzaron a charlar sobre las clases de chocolate que mas les gustaban:  
  
-A mi me gusta el blanco- decía la chica  
  
-Mi madre hace un chocolate a la taza estupendo-decía James- el más rico del mudo  
  
-¿de verdad?-preguntaba Lily  
  
-Te lo juro, un día vienes a mi casa y lo pruebas- proponía James  
  
Emily y Sirius, mucho mas relajados, comenzaron a charlar sobre el partido de Quiddich contra Slytherin que se celebraría al día siguiente, ambos estaban en el equipo, Sirius era guardián y Emily golpeadora:  
  
-Les vamos a machacar-sostenía Emily  
  
-Eso será, si lanzas la blugger contra ellos en lugar de lanzarla contra mi cabeza-dijo Sirius sonriendo, sorprendido de lo en serio que se tomaba el Quiddich la chica.  
  
-Pero píensalo- decía Emily- tenemos mucho mejor equipo ¿no crees? James es mucho mejor buscador que ese idiota de Lucius Malfoy, nuestras cazadoras son más rapidas que las de Slytherin...  
  
-¿Y que te parece el guardián de Gryffindor? –pregunto Sirius expectante.  
  
-Si lo que esperas es que te eche un piropo puedes esperar sentado chaval- dijo Emily devolviéndole una sonrisita sarcástica.  
  
Al lado de Sirius y Emily, Lupin y Niky charlaban sobre las clases:  
  
-Últimamente voy un poco floja en defensa contra las artes oscuras-decía la chica  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Lupin- si es una asignatura muy sencilla.  
  
-A mi se me da mal-decía Niky poniendo cara de frustración.  
  
-Vamos a hacer un trato-propuso Lupin- yo te ayudo el Defensa, si tu me ayudas en historia de la magia ¿vale?  
  
-Me parece bien- dijo Niky sonriendo.  
  
La primera clase que tenían ese día era pociones, y todos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras entretenidos en sus conversaciones, cuando llegaron y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, el profesor esperaba irritado, parecía que tenia algo que decirles:  
  
-Muy bien-dijo el profesor Daken cuando todos estuvieron sentados- este trimestre deberéis hacer un proyecto para aprobar esta asignatura.  
  
-¿Un proyecto de que clase?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Deberéis elaborar una poción que sirva como alternativa a otra clase de magia, es decir, una poción que sustituya por ejemplo a un hechizo de levitación, esa no vale, por supuesto, por que esa poción ya esta inventada, deberá ser una poción que no lo este, deberán entregarlo la semana que viene, deberán hacerlo por grupos de seis o siete.  
  
-Pssss, Lily- susurraba James intentando captar la atención de la pelirroja- ¿os apetece hacer el proyecto con nosotros cuatro?  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo Lily susurrando también-¿te parece esta tarde, a las seis en la biblioteca?  
  
-Vale-dijo James.  
  
-Señorita Evans, Señor Potter ¿podrían hacer el favor de callarse y prestar atención?- dijo el profesor Daken de forma antipática y los dos muchachos se callaron.  
  
A las seis de esa misma tarde todos estaban en la biblioteca, preparados con pergamino y pluma para buscar información y realizar una poción buena que les garantizara el aprobado, la biblioteca estaba llena de alumnos que tenian que realizar el mismo proyecto, incluso las fresca Melinda estaba alli, estaban todos excepto Emily, que no aparecía:  
  
-Pues no podemos empezar sin ella- decía Lily  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-pregunto Niky sentándose en una mesa al lado de Lupin.  
  
Estaban en una mesa, cerca de una ventana con vistas al lago, con algunos libros de pociones preparados, pero no podían empezar sin Emily, Lily estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, James estaba sentado enfrente de ella con la mirada fija en Lily, que miraba distraídamente al lago, Lupin y Niky estaban sentados encima de la mesa, Peter en otra silla ojeando un libro, y Sirius se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro de la biblioteca :  
  
-¿quieres estarte quieto de una vez Sirius?-dijo Lupin- me pones nervioso.  
  
-Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla- dijo Niky  
  
-Si yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, eso será lo mejor-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Esperaros-dijo Lily- se habrá olvidado, últimamente se olvida de todo, esta como en las nubes.  
  
Esperaron un rato mas, todos sentados y Sirius paseando de un lado a otro, pero como Emily seguía sin aparecer decidieron ir a buscarla:  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Lily- Niky, tu ve a ver si esta en el campo de Quiddich, Lupin y Peter tu date una vuelta por el vestíbulo y el gran comedor a ver si se ha quedado charlando con alguien, James y Sirius iros a mirar si se a quedado dormida en la sala común, yo me quedare aquí por si aparece.  
  
-Yo me quedare aquí también- dijo James a Lily – Sirius puede ir solo a la sala común, yo me quedo contigo a esperarla.  
  
-Como quieras-dijo Lily.  
  
Todos empezaron a buscar a Emily por los lugares que había indicado Lily, Niky llego a el campo de Quiddich, pero estaba vacio, Lupin y Peter miraron por el vestíbulo y el gran comedor y tampoco la vieron, fue Sirius quien encontró a Emily, en la sala común, sentada en un sofá, charlando coquetamente con un Gryffindor de séptimo. La chica hablaba con el y le sonreía, jugueteando con su pelo y entornando los ojos y el le respondía intentando conquistarla, parecían los dos absortos con su conversación-ligoteo, hasta que un cabreado Sirius interrumpió:  
  
-Emily!- la llamo Sirius  
  
-¿Qué quieres Black?-le contesto ella indiferentemente sin perder de vista a el Gryffindor de séptimo.  
  
-¡Pues que dejes de hacer el moñas y que vengas!- dijo Sirius en un tono de voz bastante alto provocando que toda la sala común se quedara en silencio mirándolos.  
  
-¿pero tu que problema tienes chaval?-dijo Emily sin levantar la voz, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sirius entre sorprendida y cabreada.  
  
-¿Qué que problema tengo?-dijo Sirius sin bajar la voz, aunque impresionado por la firmeza con que lo miraba Emily- pues que estas aquí haciendo yo que se con este imbecil...-dijo señalando al de séptimo que se puso de pie a modo de amenaza- cuando hace media hora que habías quedado con nosotros en la biblioteca para hacer el proyecto de pociones.  
  
-Es cierto, lo olvide, disculpa, ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo Emily- pero ese no es suficiente motivo para que entres gritándome y llamando imbecil a Thomas ¿no crees?- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándole seriamente.  
  
-¡Si es motivo!-volvió a gritar Sirius mientras todos los estudiantes que había en la sala común continuaban mirando expectantes la discursion- ¡¡Por que este tío es un gilipoyas, Emily, y no veo por que razón tienes que estar aquí coqueteando con el!! ¡¡Hay tíos mejores!!  
  
-¡Oye que yo coqueteo con quien a mi me da la gana!- dijo Emily gritando también, el chaval de séptimo, Thomas, no sabia si intervenir para defender a Emily por que Emily parecía defenderse bastante bien solita.  
  
-¡Ya, pero...-intervino Sirius  
  
-¡PERO NADA BLACK!- dijo Emily furiosa- TU NO ERES NI MI PADRE NI MI NOVIO ASI QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR SOBRE CON QUIEN LIGO O DEJO DE LIGAR....  
  
-Si, ¡pero es que habías quedado con nosotros!-dijo Sirius intentando excusarse, dándose cuenta de que Emily tenia razón y que el no tenia derecho a opinar sobre la vida amorosa de la muchacha y que se había pasado con Thomas, el de séptimo.  
  
-Ya te he pedido perdón por olvidarlo, ¡pero tu has llegado aquí insultando, porque eres un chulo! –dijo Emily  
  
-¡Yo no soy un chulo!- dijo Sirius gritando a Emily que le gritaba a el roja de rabia y con una expresión que asustaba por que no solía ser la carita dulce habitual de Emily.  
  
-¡SI QUE LO ERES!, ¿Acaso no vas tu enrollándote por ahí con quien te da la gana?-chillo Emily  
  
-Si, pero por que...  
  
-¿Y alguna vez te he dicho yo algo?-volvió a preguntar Emily  
  
-No, pero...es distinto.  
  
-¿a si? ¿Y por que es distinto?, ya te he dicho que tu no eres ni mi padre ni mi novio así que....  
  
-¡PERO SOY TU AMIGO!  
  
-Pues no lo parece, los amigos no entran insultando- dijo Emily, y cogiendo sus libros, salio de la sala común dejando a Sirius allí, este pareció percatarse entonces de que todo el mundo lo miraba en silencio.  
  
Emily entro a la biblioteca, se fue hacia la mesa donde estaban Lily y James y dejo sus libros bruscamente:  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Lily que no parecía tan molesta como Sirius por la tardanza de la chica.  
  
Antes de que Emily respondiera a Lily, Sirius entro, aun con la cara roja de rabia, por la puerta de la biblioteca, hecho una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa donde estaban Lily y James, que lo miraban sorprendidos, y Emily que le miraba furiosa, y en lugar de dirigirse hacia ellos, se fue a la mesa de la fresca de Huffelpuff, mientras Emily le miraba expectante y Lily y James sin entender lo que pasaba, Sirius llamo en el hombro a la Melinda, la chica se puso de pie, Sirius la susurro algo al oído, y la Melinda le agarro de la mano, se fueron hacia un rincón y comenzaron a darse el lote bruscamente, sin que los demás alumnos les prestaran mucha atención, excepto Emily, Lily y James que miraban la escena.  
  
-¿y a este que le pasa?-dijo James desconcertado-¿Cómo es que le da ahora por empezar a liarse con esa tía?  
  
Emily se quedo mirando como Sirius se daba el lote con la de Huffelpuff, y la invadió un ataque de rabia, agarro los libros de Sirius de la mesa, y los tiro al suelo provocando gran estruendo, todos los alumnos de la biblioteca se quedaron mirando a Emily, que estaba allí, de pie con cara de rabia, Sirius, al escuchar el estruendo de libros interrumpió su besuqueo con Melinda y se giro, se quedo mirando a Emily, ambos estuvieron así un segundo, mirándose, y luego la chica cogio sus libros y salio de la biblioteca con aire cabreado. Sirius se quedo mirando a Emily mientras esta salía de la biblioteca, luego consiguió zafarse de Melinda, que no entendía por que motivo hacia un minuto el chico tenia tanto interés en enrollarse con ella y ahora, cuando Emily ya se había marchado, el parecía haber perdido de nuevo el interés por la chica de Huffelpuff, que se fue indignada a sentarse a su mesa.  
  
Sirius se acerco y recogió con pesadumbre los libros que Emily había dejado tirados y salio caminando cabizbajo de la biblioteca, dejando allí a James y a Lily increíblemente desconcertados.  
  
-El trabajo casi mejor que lo hacemos mañana-comento James  
  
-Si-dijo Lily- creo que será lo mejor.  
  
-Y ambos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a la sala común.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Emily les había contado a Niky y a Lily, todo lo que había sucedido en la sala común, cuando Sirius entro gritándola a ella y a Thomas el de Séptimo.  
  
-Yo creo que parece bastante claro que lo que le pasa a Sirius es que esta celoso- comento Niky, mientras se preparaban en el cuarto antes de bajar a desayunar.  
  
-¿celoso?-pregunto Emily, con cara apesadumbrada mirando al suelo.  
  
-Eso significa que tu plan funciona Emily-dijo Lily- estas enamorando al señor el-amor-no-existe Black. Vas a ganar la apuesta. -¿sabéis que os digo? Que estoy un poco harta de tanto plan y tanta apuesta- dijo Emily suspirando.  
  
-Lo se- dijo Lily- por que Black se esta enamorando de ti, pero tu también te estas enamorando de Black  
  
-¿Qué?¿YO? ¿DE BLACK?-dijo Emily como si Lily hubiera perdido el juicio por plantear siquiera la posibilidad de que a ella le pudiera gustar Black.  
  
-Pues si-dijo Lily- ¿por que si no te dio ese ataque destructor y tiraste todos sus libros al suelo cuando le viste morreandose con la fresca de Huffelpuff?  
  
-¿y por que el empezó a morrearse con esa tía si según tu se esta enamorando de mi?-pregunto Emily cambiando de tema  
  
-Pues por despecho- dijo Niky- quiso mostrarte que no le haces falta para nada, ya sabes como son los tíos.  
  
-Además, en cuanto tu saliste por la puerta el paso de la Melinda  
  
Sirius se levanto esa mañana con peor humor del que había tenido nunca, tardo muchísimo en vestirse y no parecía tener ganas de nada, mientras se vestía le contó a sus compañeros merodeadores lo que había sucedido en la sala común el día anterior.  
  
-¿y por que la gritaste?-dijo Lupin- tampoco era para tanto, solo se había retrasado un poco y ya esta .  
  
-¿y por que insultaste a Thomas Stteper? Es un buen chaval, a veces charlamos sobre Quiddich- dijo James  
  
-Ese tío es un idiota-dijo Sirius.  
  
-A ti lo que te pasa es que Emily te gusta- dijo Lupin- y estas celoso  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Sirius mosqueado  
  
-Es verdad, admítelo-dijo James- por primera vez te gusta una chica mas allá de lo puramente físico, y estas un poco asustado por que no sabes como actuar...  
  
-¿asustado yo?-dijo Sirius- ¿de una chica?  
  
-Te gusta Emily-dijo James- por eso la gritaste ayer cuando la viste con  
Thomas, y luego, por despecho fuiste a la biblioteca y te enrollaste con  
esa fresca de Huffelpuff delante las narices de Emily.  
  
-¿pero que dices?-dijo Sirius mirando a James como si este fuera un loco  
  
-Pues sabes lo que te digo, que a ella le dio mucha rabia que entraras y te liaras con esa tía.-dijo James  
  
-¿a si?-pregunto Sirius mirando al suelo.  
  
-Pues claro, ¿Por qué sino no tiro todos tus libros por el suelo y salio de la biblioteca hecha una furia?-dijo James- pero anda anímate que hoy tenemos partido contra Slytherin.  
  
Como pasa siempre en un partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo el colegio parecía alterado esa mañana, los jugadores eran vitoreados por los pasillos, cosa que parecía poner muy nerviosa a Emily, que se asustaba cada vez que alguien de Gryffindor aparecía detrás de una estantería o por una esquina gritando ¡Emily, Campeona; la mejor Golpeadora! Y se iba escondiendo detrás de Lily por los corredores.  
  
Cuando faltaba media hora para el partido, Emily le pidió a Lily que le acompañara a los vestuarios, mientras bajaban por los corredores se encontraron con el resto del equipo que bajaba también, Emily y Sirius no se miraron ni se dirigieron la palabra, Lily le deseo suerte a su amiga mientras esta entraba en el vestuario, y luego llamo a James que se había quedado rezagado:  
  
-James que...-dijo Lily sonriendo- mucha suerte, aunque ya se que no la necesitas.  
  
-Si que la necesito cuando me la desea alguien tan estupenda como tu-le respondió James acercándose.  
  
Lily le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue con Niky, que la esperaba para ir a sentarse con el publico.  
  
Fue un partido emocionante, Emily desviaba bluggers contra los de Slytherin con tanta fuerza que en una ocasión derribo de su escoba a Bellatrix (cazadora de Slytherin y pariente de Sirius) y Lucius Malfoy estuvo un par de veces a punto de caer, cosa que facilito a James la búsqueda de la Snich. A Sirius no le colaron ni una quaffel por los aros, mientras que las cazadoras de Gryffindor marcaron 10 tantos en 16 minutos. En el minuto 16 James capturo la pequeña pelotita dorada y el partido concluyo con una aplastante derrota de los Slytherin que miraban a los Gryffindors con cara de odio, mientras estos saltaban de alegría. Lily chillo de alegría y se subió a su asiento orgullosa de James cuando este agarro la Snich y todas las gradas (excepto la de Slytherin) se pusieron a corear ¡POTTER CAMPEON; POTTER CAMPEON!. La señora Hooch declaro el final del partido, mientras los Gryffindors abandonaban el estadio coreando los nombres de los jugadores y los jugadores iban contentos a los vestuarios. A la salida del estadio, Lily esperaba a Emily junto con Niky, pero esperaba ver salir a James para poder felicitarle. Emily salio sonriente y fue felicitada por sus amigas por su magnifica actuación.  
  
-¡Lo has hecho genial Em!-decía Niky eufórica- has visto que cara de susto tenia Malfoy.  
  
-No te equivoques Blumber- dijo detrás de ellas una voz que arrastraba las palabras- la que se tiene que asustar es Salander y no yo.  
  
Las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron una panda de Slytherins que se acercaban amenazantes, entre los que se encontraban Bellatrix, Snape, Avery; Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y el que había hablado: Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¿a si?¿y de quien he de tener miedo?¿de ti?- Dijo Emily que no se achantaba ante una panda de magos, aunque estos en concreto se sabía que pertenecían a una banda que sentía predilección por las artes oscuras y odio por los hijos de muggles como Emily o Lily.  
  
-Por ejemplo-dijo Malfoy sonriendo con altanería  
  
-No eres tan vacilon en el campo de Quiddich- dijo Emily- mas bien pareces una ratita asustada, eres un cobarde cuando no llevas a tus guarda espaldas.  
  
Malfoy se puso rojo de ira, se dio la vuelta, comprobó que no había nadie cerca y dijo a Crabbe y a Goyle:  
  
-Agarrarla!  
  
Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron órdenes rápidamente, y agarraron a Emily de los brazos, quitándola la varita, cuando Niky y Lily intentaron impedirlo, fueron inmovilizadas ellas también, a Lily la agarraron Snape y Nott y a Niky, Bellatrix y Avery:  
  
-Contra ti no tengo nada Niky Blumber, por que eres una sangre limpia, aunque con muy malas compañías- dijo Malfoy, mientras las chicas se retorcían intentando liberarse de sus captores dando patadas y mordiscos, pero eran 7 contra 3.  
  
-Suéltanos cerdo asqueroso- le grito Niky a Malfoy, quien no la hizo caso porque seguía comprobando que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores.  
  
-Es contra tus dos amigas sangre sucia contra las que tengo algo- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily y a Emily- aunque sois muy guapas- dijo tocándole una pierna a Lily que le arreo una patada, aunque Malfoy la esquivo- no me importaría salir con vosotras si no fuerais unas mestizas asquerosas.  
  
-Eres un cobarde Malfoy-dijo Lily intentando zafarse de las manos de Snape- solo te atreves a enfrentarte a nosotras arrinconándonos en un lugar vacío y con seis matones.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?-dijo Emily forcejeando con Crabbe y Goyle- ¿Qué te duele que se vea lo malo que eres al Quiddich e intentas demostrar lo machote que eres de esta manera?  
  
Esta afirmación pareció fastidiarle bastante a Malfoy, que se puso rojo de ira, y se dirigió hacia Emily con el brazo levantado dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, cuando de repente:  
  
-¡Malfoy!¡Como la toques un solo pelo te juro que te mato!-dijo una voz  
  
Todos los Slytherin y las tres chicas se volvieron y vieron detrás suya a Sirius, James, Lupin (con cara firme) y Peter que parecía algo mas asustado. El que le había hecho esa advertencia a Malfoy había sido Sirius, los cuatro merodeadores se acercaron y los Slytherin pusieron rápidamente cara de susto:  
  
-¿me has oído Malfoy?-repitió Sirius levantando la voz y dándole golpecitos amenazantes con el dedo índice a Malfoy en el pecho- ¡Cómo te vuelva a ver amenazando a Emily te cuelgo de las pelotas al sauce boxeador! ¿me has oído bien?  
  
James se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los Slytherin que tenían agarrados a las chicas:  
  
-¡Soltadlas inmediatamente!-dijo James amenazante.  
  
Los Slytherin obedecieron asustados ante la mirada furiosa de James y las soltaron, las tres chicas cayeron al suelo. James se apresuro a ayudar a Lily a levantarse:  
  
-¿estas bien?-le susurro el a Lily mientras ella se guardaba la varita.  
  
-Si-dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos y susurrando también-muchas gracias.  
  
Lupin ayudo a Niky, quien parecía haberse hecho daño en un hombro. Sirius se agacho al lado de Emily y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, se quedaron los dos mirándose en silencio, hasta que la chica le sonrió y le susurro "gracias" Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces:  
  
-Esto no quedara así-dijo Snape- pronto llegara el momento en que solo queden los que merecen ser magos.  
  
-¿eso es una amenaza?-pregunto James  
  
-Si que lo es-dijo Snape-por que esas dos son unas sangre sucias, y pronto pagaran por ello.  
  
-Eso es-dijo Malfoy- mas vale, nenitas, que vayáis cuidando vuestras espaldas cuando vayáis por los corredores o os podría pasar algo malo.  
  
Ante esa repugnante declaración, James se lanzo como un loco a golpear a Snape por amenazar a las chicas y por llamarlas sangre sucia, mientras Sirius hizo lo mismo con Malfoy. Las chicas y otro dos merodeadores intentaban separarlos mientras que el resto de los Slytherins corrían hacia el castillo temiendo recibir tortazos también y abandonando cobardemente a sus compañeros de maldades.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo de repente la profesora McGonagall que había salido del castillo aletada por los Slytherins.  
  
Separo a los muchachos que se daban mamporrazos, y pidió explicaciones, todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez, lo que puso muy nerviosa a la Profesora:  
  
-A ver, por favor, la señorita Bellatrix me ha dicho que ellos estaban aquí tan tranquilos y que ustedes los Gryffindors han venido aquí a pegarles.  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad!-dijeron al unísono Emily y Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido señorita Evans?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall a Lily.  
  
-Ellos han veido y nos han agarrado de los brazos-explico Lily-nos han llamado sangre sucias y...  
  
-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo hipócritamente Snape  
  
-Bueno-dijo McGonagall- Señor Snape, señor Malfoy, vayan haber al profesor Dumbledore, no creo que ustedes sean tan inocentes y que estas chicas hayan venido a pegarles por que si.  
  
-Y a ustedes-dijo McGonagall a los merodeadores y a las tres chicas- un partido genial felicidades por la victoria.  
  
-Gracias-dijeron los jugadores al unísono  
  
-Solo voy a castigar al señor Potter y al Señor Black, por incumplir la norma de la escuela de pegar a un compañero...  
  
-¡Pero profesora! ¡Ellos estaban...-se quejo James  
  
-Lo se señor Potter, pero deberían haberme avisado a mi en lugar de venir aquí a repartir tortazos, mañana deberán limpiar por el método muggle los vestuarios del campo de Quiddich. Eso es todo, váyanse a sus habitaciones.  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores y las tres chicas llegaron a la sala común donde se celebraba la fiesta en honor a los campeones del partido, y al ver aparecer a James, Emily y Sirius empezaron a aplaudirles, vitorearles y pasarles cervezas de mantequilla, pero ellos como no estaban de humor se subieron todos al cuarto de las chicas, y Niky saco una botellita de poción cicatrizante, ya que como consecuencia de la pelea James tenia una herida en el labio inferior y Sirius en la frente. Lily comenzó a curar a James, que no paraba de despotricar contra los Slytherin:  
  
-¿te quieres estar quieto?- decía Lily a James- sino paras de hablar no hay quien te cure ese labio.  
  
-¿sabes como se curan muy bien los labios?-dijo James mirando a Lily y sonriendo.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-A base de besos-dijo James sonriendo más aun.  
  
pues corre, baja a la enfermería y que te cure la señora Pomfrey con un buen morreo-dijo Lily mientras aplicaba mas poción sobre el labio de James.  
  
Niky, lupin y Peter charlaban sobre el partido, Lily curaba a James, mientras Sirius se curaba la frente, el solo mirándose en un espejo, pero se la estaba dejando peor, así que Emily decidió ayudarle:  
  
-Anda trae-dijo Emily suavemente cogiendo la botellita de poción- siéntate, que yo te curo.  
  
Sirius obedeció, y la muchacha mojo un poquito de poción en un algodón, se coloco muy cerquita de Sirius, lo que puso algo nervioso al chico y comenzó a curarle la frente despacito.  
  
-escuece-se quejo Sirius susurrando  
  
-No seas quejica-dijo Emily también en un susurro.  
  
Continuaron la conversación en un susurro, mientras los demás seguían a lo suyo sin prestarles atención:  
  
-Oye Em- dijo Sirius  
  
-Dime-dijo ella mientras seguía curándole delicadamente  
  
-Siento lo de ayer- dijo el chico disculpándose- no debí gritarte, ni insultar a Thomas, lo siento, soy un idiota.  
  
-Si que lo eres-dijo Emily sonriéndole- pero me caes bien.  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa sorprendido-¡Es la primera expresión de amabilidad que me haces desde que te conozco!  
  
-¿de verdad?-dijo Emily sin dejar de sonreír- pues no te acostumbres. 


	6. La broma

Besitos como siempre para Lily Posesa!!!! Irenilla!!! Precioso nombre. También a Vialwen, siento que mis capitulos sean tan cortos pero es que estoy de exámenes, haber si este finde me pongo y llego ya a la parte de lo ennoviameintos que la que esta esperando todo el mundo! Muchos besos para Thurisch7 me encanta que te guste, sigue leyendo!  
  
Capitulo 6: La broma  
  
Después de que Sirius y Emily hicieran las paces, todo pareció volverse más agradable y los cuatro merodeadores comenzaron a llevarse bien con las muchachas y los siete pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. James seguía detrás de Lily pidiéndole matrimonio y cosas por el estilo, pero con la diferencia que ella ya no le petrificaba, ni le echaba pus venenoso en las manos. Sirius parecía haberse olvidado otra vez de la fresca de Huffelpuff, y centraba todos sus esfuerzos en convencer a sus amigos de que no se estaba enamorando de Emily, y que seguía siendo el mismo conquistador y depredador de siempre. Emily por su parte parecía haberse olvidado de su apuesta con Lily, y charlaba con Sirius con toda naturalidad, sin acordarse de estrategias y ni métodos de conquista. Lupin y Niky se ayudaban mutuamente en Historia de la magia y defensa contra las artes oscuras y parecían llevarse cada día mejor. Peter iba un poco a su bola. Últimamente los siete amigos andaban algo agobiados con el proyecto de pociones, que había resultado ser más difícil de lo que ellos se creían. Habían decidido hacer una poción que sustituyera a el hechizo "Lumos" para dar luz, convirtiendo al que la bebiera en una bombilla humana, habían conseguido descubrir todos los ingredientes que necesitaban, ahora solo tenían que conseguir reunirlos todos:  
  
-Bien, ya tenemos...- leía Lily a sus compañeros en la sala común-...los pelos de hombre lobo que nos trajo Remus...  
  
-¿de donde los sacaste?-pregunto Emily a Lupin mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius en un sillón.  
  
-me.... los envió.... mi tío-dudo Lupin- que es...cazador...  
  
-¿Cazador de hombres lobo?-pregunto Niky indignada  
  
-así es-dijo Lupin  
  
-Pues dile a tu tío que los hombres lobo son personas, no animales, y que no tiene derecho a cazarlos, deberías denunciarlo-dijo Niky y Lupin la sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-También tenemos....-continuo Lily repasando la lista-...sangre de ciervo que nos trajo James...  
  
-¿y de donde demonios sacasteis la sangre de ciervo?-volvió a preguntar Emily de manera perspicaz.  
  
-Me la envió mi tío...el cazador de ciervos-dijo James como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.  
  
-¿Es que todos tenéis un tío que es cazador de algo?-pregunto Emily  
  
-yo tengo un tío que es cazador de fortunas, se casa con ancianas millonarias, esta forrado de pelas- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Emily.  
  
-Una pena que no necesitemos pelo de anciana millonaria-opino Lupin.  
  
-Vale...-continuo Lily- ...hemos conseguido también alas de murciélago, que nos trajo Peter...  
  
-¿se la pediste a tu tío cazador de murciélagos?-pregunto Niky  
  
-No, se la robe a un Slytherin-aclaro Peter  
  
-Bueno...también hemos conseguido flor de loto de lo mas alto del Himalaya que nos ha traído Sirius....  
  
-¿Cómo demonios has conseguido una flor de lo mas alto del Himalaya?-le pregunto Emily a Sirius.  
  
-Lo siento pequeña-dijo Sirius burlonamente- yo nunca desvelo mis recursos.  
  
-Y también...siete pelos de hada selvática que consiguió Emily...  
  
-¿y como conseguiste los pelos de un hada que solo habita en la selva?- pregunto esta vez Sirius a Emily.  
  
-lo siento pequeño, yo tampoco desvelo mis recursos-le contesto Emily sonriente  
  
-Se los trajo su tío cazador de hadas en la selva profunda-bromeo Lupin  
  
-Bueno y por ultimo tenemos el agua de manantial mágico que le envió su madre a Niky y las plumas de Fénix que le pedí a Dumbledore...-concluyo Lily  
  
-¿y que nos falta?-pregunto Peter  
  
-Pues 202 margaritas silvestres, agua, limón, lagrimas de amor, siete luciérnagas, y un pedacito de cuadro luminoso...  
  
-Vale-dijo Lupin- lo de las 202 margaritas es cuestión de bajar a los terrenos y liarse a coger margaritas, con el agua y limón no tenemos ningún problema, cuarzo luminoso hay en el armario de los materiales, las luciérnagas en el bosque, el problema van a ser las lagrimas de amor....  
  
-Bueno yo de momento me voy a por las margaritas ¿te vienes Em?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Vale-dijo Ella  
  
-Voy con vosotros-dijo Lily  
  
-pues entonces yo también-dijo James  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos todos?-dijo Niky agarrando un pedazo de chocolate que le alargaba Lupin-así acabaremos antes.  
  
Así que todos bajaron a los terrenos del colegio y se sentaron en el suelo con unas cestas cogiendo margaritas:  
  
-Tenemos que preparar una buena bromita a los de Slytherin Sirius-proponía James-hace tiempo que no les damos caña, y se están poniendo muy bordes, sobre todo con...  
  
-...con los que somos hijos de muggles-concluyo Lily  
  
-No hace falta que hagáis nada-dijo Emily-nosotras podemos defendernos solas.  
  
-Si, pero no es igual-intervino Sirius mientras le alargaba una margarita a Emily para que la pusiera en la cesta- una chica nunca es capaz de hacer una broma como un merodeador.  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijeron Emily, Lily, y Niky al unísono.  
  
-Eso es verdad, nadie es capaz de hacer una broma como un merodeador-dijo Lupin  
  
-Perdona te aseguro que somos capaces de hacer la broma mas sonada de la historia de Hogwarst-dijo Niky.  
  
-Y no solo a los Slytherin- dijo Lily-a todo el colegio.  
  
-Incluidos profesores-concluyo Emily, con una Margarita en el pelo y otra en la mano.  
  
-Ni de coña-dijo Peter  
  
-¿Qué os apostáis?-dijo Emily  
  
-Si nosotros ganamos...-reflexiono Sirius- tendréis que hacernos los deberes durante un mes.  
  
-Y si ganamos nosotras-dijo Emily-deberéis encargaros de conseguir las lágrimas de amor. ¿trato hecho?  
  
-Trato hecho-respondieron todos  
  
-Tu tienes un problema con las apuestas-dijo Lily a Emily en tono de bromas- vives apostando.  
  
-¿A si?-Pregunto Sirius interesado- ¿Cómo que tipo de apuestas haces?  
  
-De ningún tipo-dijo Emily nerviosa intentando cambiar de tema- ¿cuantas margaritas llevamos?  
  
-107-dijo Sirius- 108 con la que llevas en el pelo ¡te apuesto una cerveza de mantequilla a que cojo mas margaritas que tu!  
  
Las tres chicas, que eran algo competitivas, se pusieron desde esa misma noche a pensar en que podía consistir su gran broma, tenia que ser algo gordo, pues tenia que superar a todos las que habían hecho los merodeadores (que no eran pocas) y tenia que afectar a todos las alumnos y a los profesores....Si no querian pasarse la semanaza haciendo los deberes de sus cuatro amigos la broma debía ser histórica. Pensaron mucho, desde inundar una mazmorra, (hasta que se acordaron de que los merodeadores ya habían inundado una con cerveza de mantequilla el año anterior), hasta raparle el pelo a todo el mundo (pero se dieron cuenta que las represalias por parte de las alumnas iban a ser excesivas) Fue a Lily a la que se le ocurrió la idea esa misma noche mientras se ponían el pijama para irse a acostar:  
  
-Un momento-dijo con el tono de voz de alguien que acaba de ver la luz- ¿no nos hablo el profesor Daken de una poción que sustituye a los hechizos de levitación?  
  
-Pero es una poción muy difícil...-dijo Niky a modo de objeción  
  
Sin embargo a Emily parecía haberle encantado la idea de su amiga Lily, su cara dibujaba una sonrisilla picara mientras reflexionaba:  
  
-Podríamos echarla en la comida...-decía Emily- y hacer levitar a todo el mundo...desde alumnos de Slytherin, hasta profesores...  
  
-¿y sabes lo mejor?-decía Lily que se había levantado y buscaba en su baúl un libro de pociones- que para bajarlos no servirá con un simple contrahechizo, deberán hacer el antídoto, la poción que acabe con los efectos de esta ¡Y TU ME DIRAS COMO LA VAN HA HACER SI ESTAN TODOS PEGADOS AL TECHO!-termino con un grito de triunfo.  
  
Sin duda era una buena idea, sembraría una autentico caos en el gran comedor durante mucho tiempo. Las tres amigas se dieron cuenta de lo magnifico (y un poco perverso) de su idea y se pusieron a cantar como locas dando vueltas a la habitación. Hasta que se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se abría y una cabeza con el pelo azabache y muy despeinado, se asomaba y preguntaba entre asombrado y curioso:  
  
-¿Qué hacéis?  
  
-Nada- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono sin dejar de bailar  
  
-¿Por qué estáis tan contentas?-volvió a inquirir James-¿puedo bailar con vosotras?  
  
-No- dijo Lily sonriendo y tirandole un cojin de su cama- puedes irte.  
  
Las chicas empezaron al día siguiente a realizar la poción, en el baño de las chicas del 3º piso, que a causa de un fantasma llorón siempre estaba vació. Aunque la poción era muy complicada, porque requería cálculos de cantidades muy exactos, los ingredientes estaban todos en el armario de los estudiantes (excepto la piel de serpiente arbórea africana que Emily robó del despacho de Daken).  
  
El mayor problema que se plantearon las chicas fue como llegar hasta las cocinas, ellas nunca habían estado allí, pero sabían que debían estar por la parte de abajo del colegio, aunque cuando estudias en un colegio como Hogwarst lo mejor es no fiarse.  
  
-Los merodeadores lo saben, ellos saben donde están las cocinas-dijo Emily pasándole a Lily la cantidad exacta de polvo de hada y observando como esta la echaba en el caldero en ebullición y removía.  
  
-Si- dijo Niky, añadiendo 190 pares de alas de moscas del este de brasil- pero no podemos preguntárselo, porque entonces se consideraría que nos han ayudado.  
  
-Se lo podemos sacar con algún pretexto- dijo Lily- dejármelo a mi.  
  
Lily asumió la responsabilidad de sacarle a un merodeador la información sobre el paradero de las cocinas, y como es lógico, decidió que James seria su victima mas fácil.  
  
James salió el último de clase de Herbología porque misteriosamente se le rajo la cartera y todos sus libros quedaron desparramados por el suelo, indico a sus amigos que siguieran, mientras el recogía, pero Lily insistió en ayudarle:  
  
-¿Por qué bailabais el otro día?-dijo James sonriendo a la chica con curiosidad  
  
-Pues por que estábamos muy contentas-contesto la chica evasivamente.  
  
-Oye- dijo James -¿te pasa algo?¿estas enferma?,tienes mala cara.  
  
-Es que me duele el estomago-fingió Lily, poniendo carita de pobre niña sufridora.  
  
-¿quieres que vayamos a ver a la señora Pomfrey?-pregunto Jame preocupado  
  
-No –dijo Lily- ya he tenido otras veces este dolor y siempre me dice que no es nada y que no me queje  
  
-¿es dolor...-dudo James- ..dolor menstrual?  
  
-No que va, lo único que me cura son unas infusiones que hacen los elfos domésticos de las cocinas...-dijo Lily mirando de reojo a James-...el problema es que no se donde están las cocinas.  
  
-Bueno, tu tranquila-dijo James- yo si se donde están, yo te llevo.  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Lily en un tono eufórico algo inapropiado para una enferma.  
  
Según estaba planeado, James pico, y le enseño a Lily donde estaban las cocinas, lo que dejaba a las chicas camino libre para realizar la gran broma:  
  
-Pobrecito- decía Lily a sus compañeras de trastada mientras añadía tres plumas de Hipogrifo a la poción, acordándose de la cara de preocupación de James- parecía preocupado.  
  
La poción estuvo terminada tres días mas tarde, y las chicas la embotellaron en pequeñas petaquitas que guardaron el bolsas (les salían seis bolsas llenas de petaquitas con poción). Decidieron que el gran momento seria en la comida del domingo, a la que nadie faltaba, por que los elfos se esmeraban especialmente. Las chicas se levantaron de muy buen humor y cuando bajaron los merodeadores ya estaban abajo,, bajaron con ellos a desayunar, y comieron muchísimo por que sabían que no iban a probar bocado a la hora de la comida, luego (como era domingo y no había clases) los chicos propusieron salir a pasear, pero ellas se negaron y dijeron que tenían que estudiar, Sirius le propuso a Emily un partido de Quiddich pero esta se negó, cosa que le resulto bastante rara a Sirius, pues Emily adoraba el Quiddich.  
  
Las chicas pusieron en marcha su broma y mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaba fuera de la mañana del domingo, ellas subieron a los servicios del tercer piso y cogieron la pocion, luego Lily les enseño el camino a las cocinas, era un pasillo en la parte inferior, lleno de cuadros de bodegones, llegaron al final donde había un cuadro que tenia dibujado un frutero:  
  
-Hazle cosquillas a esa pera-dijo Lily a Niky  
  
La chica obedeció, la pera soltó una risita y la puerta se abrió, entraron en las cocinas donde todos los elfos trabajaban esmeradamente y al verlas entrar se quedaron mirándolas:  
  
-Buenas tardes señoritas-dijo un Elfo muy servicial- ¿Qué desean?  
  
Lógicamente las chicas no podían contestar: "pues mira lo que deseamos es hacer levitar a todo el colegio para gastar así la broma mas sonada de todo Hogwarst y no tener que hacerle los deberes a los cuatro gamberros de los merodeadores, y que ellos tengan que conseguir las lágrimas de amor que nos hacen falta para nuestro proyecto de pociones". Así que como no sabían que contestar se quedaron calladas un momento.  
  
-Disculpen señoritas-volvió a repetir el elfo en el mismo tono servicial- ¿Qué desean?  
  
-Nos envía Dumbledore...-improviso Niky  
  
-Si-continuo Emily- nos ha dado esta poción para que la echéis en todas las comidas y todos los platos, son....  
  
-...vitaminas para la gripe-concluyo Lily  
  
Nunca supieron como, pero el elfo se lo creyó todo y encima les dio un montón de Galletas, las chicas salieron contentísimas de la cocina ¡TODO ESTABA LISTO!  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores se dirigían al gran comedor para comer, ni Sirius, ni Lupin, ni James podían evitar alzar la vista para buscar a Emily, Niky y Lily entre los estudiantes, no las habían visto desde la comida ¿Dónde se habrían metido?. Peter estaba algo preocupado por Sirius porque había pasado de estar con una chica cada día a la mas completa y absoluta abstención: -¿pero que te pasa?-le decía Peter-antes eras un ligon, la gente esta empezando a rumorear, por los numeritos que montas con Emily, como el de la sala común del otro día , cuando le gritaste a Thomas, la gente dice que te estas enamorando...  
  
-la gente no sabe de lo que habla-dijo Sirius- yo no me enamoro y sigo siendo el mismo ligon de siempre...  
  
-Ya ¿y por que hace tanto tiempo que no te comes una rosca?-inquirió Peter- tu fama de conquistador se esta yendo a la mierda...  
  
-No se- dijo Sirius reflexionando- es que ahora las citas con chicas me aburren...  
  
-Es por ella- sentencio james que había ido escuchando la conversación- te gusta Emily...  
  
-No digas bobadas-inquirió Sirius  
  
-¿y por que no haces lo que has hecho siempre? Te enrollas con ella, la dejas tirada y asunto olvidado...-dijo Peter provocando miradas negativas en los otros tres merodeadores  
  
-No puedo hacerle eso a ella- dijo Sirius- ella es algo mas que una chica guapa... es mi amiga...no se...quizá me estoy ablandando.  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron si ver aun a sus compañeras. La deliciosa comida apareció en los platos y la gente comenzo a comer ansiosamente, cuando los merodeadores ya habian empezado las chicas llegaron y se sentaron con ellos:  
  
-¿Dónde estabais?-pregunto Lupin comiendo un buen pedazo de filete  
  
-preparando una gorda-contesto Niky con cara de picarona  
  
-¿Todavía andáis liadas con eso de la broma?- dijo Sirius metiéndose a la boca una generosa cantidad de puré de patata -¿y para cuando la tendréis lista?  
  
-De hecho ya esta lista-dijo Emily que parecía disfrutar con cada bocado que Sirius se llevaba a la boca, ya que cuanto mas comiera mas tiempo iba a estar pegado al techo- esta en proceso en este mismo instante.-concluyo mientras le servia a Sirius mas puré.  
  
-¿tu no comes?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-No tengo hambre- contesto Emily sonriendo  
  
-Yo creo que deberíais dejarlo- dijo James mientras comía un muslo de pollo  
  
-¿así?-dijo Lily mientras le servia mas pollo al chico que no parecía percatarse de que Lily, al igual que Emily y Niky no estaban probando bocado- ¿por opinas que deberíamos dejarlo?  
  
-Pues por que nadie puede superar la broma de un merodeador-dijo James mientras su cuerpo empezaba a levitar- ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
  
Nada mas empezar a levitar James comenzaron a levitar también unos chicos de Ravenclaw de segundo, después casi toda la mesa de los Huffelpuff, algunos chillaban, los de primero parecían asustados y los de séptimo divertidos, hacían el gesto de volar.  
  
-¿pero que demonios esta pasando?-dijo la profesora McGonagall algo alterad- bajen de ahí inmediatamente  
  
-No podemos profesora- dijo un alumno de Slytherin que hacia esfuerzos por bajar  
  
Comenzaron a levitar los Slytherin, de los que no quedo uno solo en el suelo, gritaban y se agarraban entre ellos para intentar bajar. James que ya estaba arriba parecía entre sorprendido pro la situación y divertido, acto seguido Lupin salio levitando mientras la profesora McGonagall y el resto de los profesores intentaban obligar a bajar a los alumnos.  
  
-No somos nosotros- decía un Ravenclaw-algo nos esta haciendo levitar  
  
El profesor Dumbledore empezó a gritar: "silencio por favor", por que los estudiantes que estaban arriba no dejaban de berrear, gritar reir y preguntar a los de abajo que demonios pasaba, los de abajo parecían tan desconcertados como los otros, y cada breves minutos un par de estudiantes mas salían levitando hacia el techo, todos los profesores parecían desconcertados, e intentaban bajar a los alumnos mediante hechizos, Peter salio levitando dando chillidos de rata.  
  
-Es alguien desde abajo! –grito una chica de Slytherin que subía hacia el techo haciendo extraños giros-, alguien nos esta haciendo levitar desde abajo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall pareció darse cuenta de que aquella chica tenia razón, y comenzó a mirar a los que quedaban abajo buscando a alguien que estuviera lanzando un conjuro, en la mesa de Gryffindor solo quedaban, Niky, Emily , Lily y Sirius que miraban a los merodeadores que estaban arriba levitando y parecían divertidos de uno alumnos de Slytherin que le habían vomitado encima a sus compañeros, también había unas niñas de primero que lanzaban chilliditos entre divertidos y desconcertados, en la mesa de Slytherin no quedaba nadie, todos estaban ya berreando en la parte alta del gran comedor, en Huffelpuff un par de chicos que se agarraban a las mesas para no salir volando, y de Ravenclaw unos de séptimo que se habían atado las piernas a los bancos, pero después salieron levitando con bancos y todo.  
  
Las niñitas de Gryffindor salieron volando, algunos profesores intentaban bajar a los alumnos lanzándoles cuerdas, muchos reían y no querían bajar, y devolvían la cuerda a los profesores.  
  
-Señor Potter- gritaba un profesor- ¡Atese Por favor!  
  
-¡que no! Que esto es guay!-decía James haciendo piruetas con Lupin, Peter parecía mas asustado, como los de primero.  
  
-¡Profesora bajenos por favor!-sollozaba Snape  
  
-¡Que no cunda el pánico!-gritaba Dumbledore lanzando lazos a los de primero  
  
-¡ESTA EN LA COMIDA!-grito de repente el profesor Daken- Alguien bajo a las cocinas y hecho poción levitatoria en la comida, ¡Han debido de gastar una broma!  
  
De repente Sirius noto como si alguien hubiera encendido una bombillita en su cabeza, se acordó de que las chicas habían estado desaparecidas antes de la comida, de que habían dicho que la broma estaba en proceso y que luego no habían probado bocado. ¡Habían sido ellas! ¡Estaban haciendo levitar al colegio entero! ¡Menuda pedazo de broma! Miro a Emily entre incrédulo, eufórico e impresionado, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa con cara de picara:  
  
-¿Vosotras...- comenzó a decir Sirius  
  
-Hemos superado con creces cualquier broma de un merodeador- susurro Emily, mientras Sirius la miraba y salía levitando, ella le decía adiós con la manita desde abajo.  
  
Si el gran comedor era un caos se convirtió en un caos aun mayor cuando los profesores empezaron también a levitar, los alumnos los miraban asustados ¿ahora quien los iba a bajar?  
  
-Necesitamos la poción que invierte el efecto-gritaba el profesor Daken mientras se agarraba a una mesa mientras sus pies se elevaban  
  
Cada vez que un profesor subía al techo los Gryffindors aplaudían y coreaban el nombre del profesor. Dumbledore parecía divertirse con la situación.  
  
-¿de donde demonio sacamos esa poción?- dijo McGonagall  
  
-Tengo un poco de poción hecha en las mazmorras-dijo Daken-pero no lo suficiente para todo el colegio  
  
-¡Pues haga mas!-dijo MacGonagall haciendo fuerza por bajar  
  
-¡Tarda tres días en hacerse!- grito Daken-¿como vamos a tener a los alumnos tres días? ¿atados con cuerdas? ¿y como demonios quiere que vaya ahora hasta las mazmorras?  
  
-¿pero quien ha hecho esto?-Dijo McGonagall  
  
pero pronto quedo muy clarito quien lo había hecho, por que todos los alumnos y profesores estaban pegados al techo, todos menos Emily, Lily y Niky que miraban divertidas desde abajo las piruetas de los merodeares. -¡Han sido ellas!-susurro James sonriendo incrédulo- ¡Menuda pedazo de broma! Desgraciadamente la profesora McGonagall y el resto de los alumnos llegaron pronto a la misma conclusión que James y se dieron cuenta de que las culpables eran las tres únicas chicas que quedaban en el suelo.  
  
-¡SALANDER; BLUMBER; EVANS!- dijo Daken- ¿VAYAN DE INMEDIATO A LAS MAZMORRAS Y TRAIGAN LA POCION ANTILEVITATORIA!  
  
-No lo creer- dijo McGonagall- si es una poción dificilísima, como la habrán...  
  
-Sobresaliente en pociones para estas tres chicas, ¿no cree profesor Daken? –dijo Dumbledore  
  
Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la salida del gran comedor para ir a las mazmorras y fueron despedidas por los estudiantes con aplausos y vitores que alababan su broma.  
  
-¡ 


	7. MERODEADORAS

Hola! A todos! Este capitulo a mi me encanto! Muchos besos como Siempre para Lily Posesa! Para Vialwen! Y Para Sara Fénix Black (no te preocupes Sirius tarde o temprano se enterara de la apuesta de Emily) MUCHOS BESOS TAMBIÉN PARA PRONGADDICTED! LEERE TUS FICS!!! GRACIAS POR LEERME!!!!  
  
MERODEADORAS:  
  
Las consecuencias de la broma de las tres chicas se dejo notar por muchos días en el colegio, la poción que invertía el efecto tardaba tres días en hacerse, y cuando por fin estuvo terminada, Peeves la derramo por todo el suelo de la mazmorra, por lo que muchos alumnos estuvieron levitando durante seis o siete días, y había que llevarles a los dormitorios y bajarles al comedor atados con cuerdas, para que no salieran volando por las ventanas.  
  
Los profesores habían conseguido pisar suelo firme por un poquito de poción que tenia el profesor Daken, pero no había suficiente para todos los alumnos.  
  
Emily, Lily y Niky, como culpables de esta situación, y como las únicas estudiantes que mantenían los pies pegados al suelo, eran las responsables de que todos los estudiantes bajaran y al gran comedor y subieran a sus dormitorios sin volarse, les tenían que llevar en pequeños grupos atados con cuerdas, como si fueran globos de feria.  
  
-Me siento como un perro volador amarrado con correa- decía Sirius una noche que las chicas subían a los cuatro merodeadores atados con cuerdas para que no salieran volando.  
  
-¡A callar pulgoso!-bromeaba Emily que era la que le llevaba sujeto  
  
-La verdad es que la broma a sido increíble- decía James a Lily que llevaba agarrada su cuerda y la de Peter- pero ha tenido un pequeño fallo  
  
-¿a si?-preguntaba Lily desde abajo- ¿Qué fallo? Hemos conseguido mantener a todos los estudiantes en el aire durante un montón de días, hacer que cunda el caos en el colegio, tuvimos que robar de el armario de Daken ingredientes para la poción, engañar a los elfos, los profesores incluido el director salieron levitando, los de Slytherin...  
  
-Si, pero aun así os pillaron- dijo James esquivando una lámpara- y os castigaran  
  
-¡Es que queríamos que nos pillaran!-dijo Niky que llevaba a Lupin  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los cuatro merodeadores-voladores a las chicas  
  
-¿Por qué queríais que os pillaran?-pregunto Lupin  
  
-Pues por que si hubiéramos levitado, y no nos hubieran pillado, todo el mundo habría creído que habíais sido vosotros los autores de la broma, y nos habríais quitado el merito de nuestra obra-explico Lily  
  
Llegaron a los dormitorios de los chicos y los tuvieron que atar a la cama para que pudieran dormir.  
  
-¿os vais ya?-preguntaba James al ver marchar a las chicas, sentía un extraño placer en el hecho de que Lily le tuviera que atar a la cama- ¿no nos dais un beso de buenas noches ni nada? Joder, Lily, que llevamos un mazo de días pegados al techo por vuestra bromita, me empiezo a sentir como un astronauta.  
  
Lily sonrió de medio lado  
  
-¿y si esto me afecta para jugar a Quiddich?- insistía James- al menos un beso me merezco.  
  
Lily se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba -La próxima vez, vigila lo que comes.  
  
-¡Un momento!-grito Sirius cuando las chicas estaban ya a punto de irse- ¡Emily!  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily volviéndose hacia Sirius  
  
-¡me has atado demasiado fuerte!¡Me corta la respiración!  
  
Emily lanzo un suspiro y se acerco a la cama de Sirius a aflojarle los nudos, mientras el le decía:  
  
-¿viste la cara de Snape cuando salió levitando?- le preguntaba Sirius a Emily en tono de broma mientras esta le aflojaba los nudos de los brazos.  
  
-Si-decía Emily sonriendo- lloraba como un bebe  
  
-Merece la pena pasarse todos estos días pegados al techo y atados con cuerdas solo por haber visto los lloriqueos de los Slytherins- decía Sirius.  
  
Emily acabo de aflojarle los nudos:  
  
-¿así mejor?-pregunto la chica  
  
-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Sirius.  
  
Emily se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba "Buenas noches" lo que provoco una sonrisilla en los labios de Sirius.  
  
Mientras Lily terminaba de atar a Peter e intentaba ignorar a James que le decía que le diera un beso por cada día que llevaba sin pisar el suelo, y Niky arropaba a Lupin:  
  
-Menos mal que no hay luna llena-pensó sin querer el chico en voz alta.  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Niky mirándole curiosa, la chica que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Lupin había notado que las noches de luna llena el chico despertaba muy cansado.  
  
-por nada...por nada-contesto evasivamente Lupin.  
  
-Ya claro- dijo Niky- por nada  
  
La muchacha también le dio un beso en la mejilla y las tres amigas salieron de la habitación, apagando la luz. Los cuatro merodeadores quedaron en silencio, a oscuras y atados a sus camas:  
  
-Chicos- dijo de repente James- creo que nos estamos volviendo unos blandos.  
  
Los días en colegio comenzaron ha ser cada vez mas fríos y las chimeneas permanecían mas tiempo encendidas, los días grises deprimían a muchos, y los que levitaban tenían graves problemas para ponerse abrigos y bufandas.  
  
Después de unos días, los estudiantes pudieron beber la poción, y volver a pisar el suelo, y fue entonces cuando las chicas empezaron a sospechar que pronto las llamarían al despacho de Dumbledore para cumplir su castigo.  
  
Los merodeadores, por su parte, parecían haber aceptado que las chicas les habían ganado la apuesta y parecian bastante impresionados con la broma. Por eso habían tomado un decisión muy importante, los merodeadores iban a reconocerle el merito de la broma a las tres chicas, no sin antes darlas un pequeño susto.  
  
Decidieron fingir un secuestro, el plan de los merodeadores era pillar a las tres chicas por separado:  
  
-Remus-decía James- tu vigilaras a Niky y cuando la veas sola la agarras, la tapas los ojos y te la llevas, sin que ella se entere de que eres tu, a la guarida de la gárgola, ya sabes, fingiendo que eres un secuestrador, que se asuste un poco. Sirius hará lo mismo con Emily, y yo con Lily.  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores, sobre todo James, Sirius y Lupin, les habían cogido mucho cariño a las tres chicas, y por eso les habían preparado una sorpresa como recompensa de su broma en la guarida de la gárgola de los merodeadores, pero para llevarlas allí, como buenos bromistas que eran, y para demostrar que no se estaban volviendo unos blandos decidieron hacerlas creer que estaban siendo secuestradas .  
  
James se paso toda la tarde detrás de Lily, vigilándola para ver cuando se quedaba sola, pero era muy difícil, si no estaba con Emily, estaba con Niky, si no en el gran comedor delante de 150 estudiantes, y no era plan de secuestrarla en medio de la clase de Herbología. Por fin vio su oportunidad cuando Lily salio sola de la biblioteca, la chica iba distraída metiendo unas papeles en su mochila y James pensó "o la secuestro ahora o nunca", le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que a la chica se le atara una venda negra alrededor de los ojos y le impedía ver.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...-empezó a decir Lily mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos para ver que era lo que la tapaba la visión. Pero no pudo seguir hablado porque noto como alguien la tapaba la boca y la agarraba por la cintura llevándosela en volandas.  
  
Lily estaba desconcertada ¿la estaban secuestrando? ¿dentro de el colegio? El secuestrador había sido demasiado delicado para ser un secuestrador. Sin embargo la chica pensó que la estuvieran secuestrando o no, era una grosería llevársela atada de esa manera. Comenzó a forcejear y a intentar morder la mano que le tapaba la boca y a dar patadas. El secuestrador trataba de que parara, pero no intento en algún momento hacerla daño.  
  
James intentaba avanzar lo mas rápidamente posible, pero le resultaba difícil debido a la cantidad de patadas que le estaba metiendo Lily, se retorcía como una lagartija y en un par de ocasiones casi se le escapa, de repente, James escucho la voz de la Profesora McGonagal y la profesora Sinistra que venían charlando por el corredor. Decido esconderse en un armario.  
  
Lily escucho la voz de la Profesora McGonagal y la profesora Sinistra, y comenzó a patalear aun mas fuerte para librarse de su secuestrador y llamar la atención de sus profesoras, sabia que el secuestrador tenia que ser un estudiante, al oír la voz de las profesoras el secuestrador también se asusto y decidió meterse en un armario. Una vez dentro del armario el secuestrador la puso en el suelo y se coloco detrás de ella tapándole la boca mientras esperaba que pasasen sus profesoras. Entonces Lily sintió la respiración alterada del chico junto a su oído, y reconoció al instante el olor de aquel muchacho, ese secuestrador no era un secuestrador ¡Era James Potter! ¿Por qué demonios la estaba secuestrando? Posiblemente pretendía gastarle una broma. Entonces Lily decidió que ya era suficiente, y decidió tomarse la revancha, fingiendo que se desmayaba.  
  
James se asusto muchísimo al ver que Lily caía al suelo desmayada, se agacho a su lado, le quito la venda de los ojos y empezó a darle palmaditas en la cara:  
  
-Despierta, Lily, despierta- decía el chico nerviosamente- que no soy un secuestrador, que era una broma, despierta ....  
  
Pero Lily no despertaba, así que James decidió que por el propio bien de la chica, lo mejor seria hacerle el boca a boca. Cogio aire y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los de Lily la chica abrió los ojos y dijo:  
  
-Como me toques te parto las piernas  
  
Aunque a James no le hubiera importado hacerle el boca a boca a Lily, se alivio mucho cuando comprobó que el desmayo de la chica había sido fingido:  
  
-¡menudo susto me has dado!-resoplo James -¿pero que demonios hacías fingiendo un secuestro? ¿en que estabas pensando James?-dijo Lily levantándose y poniéndose furiosa.  
  
-Solo era una bromita sin importancia  
  
-Yo te mato- decía la chica  
  
James le explico que les tenían preparada una sorpresa en la guarida de la Gárgola, y que para llevarlas allí habían decidido fingir un secuestro. Después de pedirle disculpas, Lily accedió a acompañar a James a la guarida de los merodeadores.  
  
Sirius, que tenia la misión de secuestrar a Emily, también había estado toda la tarde persiguiéndola y observándola para secuestrarla cuando se quedara sola. Sin embargo Emily nunca se quedaba sola, Sirius se dio cuenta que la muchacha tenia mucho éxito entre los chicos de la escuela, y que muchos se acercaban a charlar con ella, y ella parecía tener encantadoras sonrisas para todos. Cosa que fastidiaba muchísimo a Sirius que notaba como si cada una de las sonrisas que Emily repartía se las estuvieran robando a el. No paraba de recordar el beso en la mejilla que le había dado la chica el día que tuvo que atarle a la cama, y no entendía por que, ya que el había llegado mucho mas lejos con otras chicas, había superado con creces la etapa de los besos en las mejillas, ¡el era el maestro del morreo! ¡el don Juan de colegio!, y el beso en la mejilla que le había dado una chiquilla revoltosa no le dejaba dormir. Se paso el día observando a Emily, y a su precioso pelo negro, a sus rizos y su cara de picara y sus labios rojos. Y la muchacha ¡NUNCA SE QUEDABA SOLA! Por fin se dio cuenta que la chica, al salir de Herbología, se quedaba rezagada del resto de la clase. ¡era su oportunidad!  
  
Sirius se acerco a ella sigilosamente por detrás al salir de los invernaderos y le lanzo el mismo hechizo que James le había lanzado a Lily para taparle los ojos, la chica reacciono de forma parecida a la de Lily llevándose las manos a los ojos, y Sirius aprovecho y la agarro como un saco de patatas, y hecho a correr con la chica cargada por los terrenos del colegio, pero cometió un gran fallo, no le cerro la boca:  
  
-¿QUE NARICES HACES?¿QUIEN ERES? ¡SUELTAME JODER!-gritaba Emily como una loca dando patadas a Sirius que no la contestaba para que no reconociera su voz.  
  
-¡QUE ME SUELTES!-gritaba Emily-¡CUANDO ME ENTERE DE QUIEN ERES TE JURO QUE TE CORTO EL PITO A RODAJAS CABRON!  
  
Sirius se ponía nervioso por la cantidad de burradas que soltaba Emily por la boca, y por que como siguiera gritando les iban a pillar, y también por que creía a la chica perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.  
  
-¡QUE ME SUELTES!-gritaba Emily sin parar de dar patadas-¡SOCORRO!  
  
Sirius decidió que seria mejor parar y taparle la boca por que si no en cuanto entraran al colegio los improperios de Emily se escucharían por todo el castillo.  
  
Agotado dejo a la chica en el suelo, que lejos de empezar a correr como una damisela en apuros, empezó a darle unos puñetazos que ni Rambo. Sirius la agarro de los brazos para que se estuviera quieta y ambos cayeron al suelo, el encima de ella, el decidió que ya tenia bastante, y le quito la venda de los ojos, ella muy sorprendida al ver al chico que era su secuestrador y que en ese momento tenia encima dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta, algo nerviosa por la postura y lo cerca que tenia al muchacho.  
  
-¿Sirius?-pregunto ella sorprendida- ¿pero que hacías?¿por que me has tapado los ojos?¿por que me llevabas agarrada?  
  
-Era una broma, intentaba fingir un secuestro- dijo el sin moverse de encima de la chica.  
  
-Pues te ha salido muy bien- dijo Emily sonriendo, sin moverse ella tampoco- me lo he creído.  
  
-Ya- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa- lo he deducido por la manera en que dabas patadas y me llamabas cabron. -solo me estaba defendiendo-dijo Emily que parecía encontrarse muy cómoda tirada en el suelo con Sirius encima de ella.  
  
-Oye Em...- dijo Sirius en un susurro, parecía encontrarse muy a gusto  
también en aquella postura.  
  
-¿si?-dijo Emily también en un susurro mirando a Sirius a los ojos.  
  
-¿vas a cortarme el pito a rodajas?-dijo Sirius burlonamente  
  
-Pues mira si- dijo Emily apartándole de encima y poniéndose de pie- me has dado un susto de muerte.  
  
Sirius la explico que les habían preparado una sorpresa en la guarida de la gárgola y Emily accedió a ir con el. Cuando llegaron, apretaron la nariz de la gárgola-ascensor y bajaron hasta la guarida de los merodeadores, Lily, James y Peter ya estaban allí.  
  
-¿Qué tal?-pregunto James a Sirius.  
  
-Pues me pillo en seguida- dijo Sirius sentándose en un sofá- tuve que soltarla por que no veas que gritos que estaba metiendo, y me daba unas patadas, ¡es una escandalosa!  
  
-¡Si solo me estaba defendiendo!- dijo Emily sonriendo sentándose también en el sofá.  
  
-¿y tu que tal con Lily?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Fingió un desmayo-dijo James resignado- y cuando iba a hacerle el boca a boca amenazó con partirme las piernas  
  
-Haber si os ibais a creer que nos íbamos a dejar secuestrar-dijo Lily con el tono de que evidentemente nadie en su sano juicio se iba a dejar secuestrar.  
  
Peter, Sirius y James estuvieron enseñándoles a Emily y a Lily todos los rincones de la guarida secreta de los merodeadores, mientras esperaban a que llegara Lupin, que supuestamente tenia que secuestrar a Niky.  
  
-este sitio es genial- decía Lily asombrada observando la gárgola -¿verdad que si?-decía James que la llevaba agarrada de la mano, de un lado para otro mostrándole los distintos cachivaches que usaban para hacer sus bromas.  
  
Emily no parecía tan impresionada por el lugar, por que ella ya había estado allí una vez, y estaba entretenida mirando a Sirius que con ayuda de Peter intentaba encantar un caldero para gastarle una broma a Daken.  
  
-Venga Peter- decía Sirius, parecía tomarse muy en serio sus bromas – a la de tres echamos el conjuro que estuvimos practicando ayer, una..dos...tres...  
  
Emily de repente se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho rato mirando a Sirius y de que se le había dibujado una sonrisa en la boca. ¡Menos mal que el no se había dado cuenta!  
  
-¿nos ayudas?-propuso Sirius a Emily.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella  
  
-Ayudaremos todos- dijo Lily.  
  
Y Sirius, James, Lily, Emily y Peter, lanzaron a la vez el hechizo ¡ESCUPITERUM CALDERUM! Y el caldero quedo hechizado de modo que todo lo que se echara dentro seria escupido por el caldero a la cara del que lo estuviera utilizando.  
  
Como Niky y Lupin seguían sin aparecer, Sirius bajo a las cocinas y subió con algo de picar y algunos refrescos hasta que por fin, dos horas mas tarde, la gárgola se abrió y aparecieron Niky y Lupin.  
  
-¡Cuánto habéis tardado!-dijo Sirius  
  
-Es que cuando la agarre para secuestrarla, ella se asusto...-dijo Lupin  
  
-...y le lance un hechizo aturdidor- explico Niky  
  
-Y yo me desmaye-concluyo lupin- venimos ahora de la enfermería.  
  
Lupin le enseño la guarida a Niky, que quedo también muy impresionada, luego todos se sentaron en los sillones y comieron los aperitivos y bebieron los refrescos que había traído Sirius al calor del fuego de la chimenea, mientras charlaban animadamente.  
  
-bueno ¿y por que nos habéis traído aquí?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Eso, dijisteis que teníais una sorpresa-dijo Lily.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Lupin-la tenemos  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores se pusieron de pie y pidieron a las tres chicas que hicieran lo mismo. Las chicas se levantaron, curiosas, y James cogio con aire solemne un pergamino sellado que había encima de una mesa y comenzó a leer:  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores, originales: Peter Petigreiw, Sirius Black, Remus  
Lupin, y James Potter; maestros de las bromas de Hogwarst y revoltosos  
oficiales, reconocen a las tres muchachas aquí presentes: Lilian Evans, Emily Salander y Niky Blumber su victoria sin precedentes ante la apuesta mantenida con los cuatro merodeadores, Ya que lograron hacer levitar a todo  
el colegio durante seis días.  
Ante esta increíble muestra de originalidad y valentía para gastar una broma los cuatro merodeadores hemos decidido de manera oficial que queremos  
que la tres muchachas citadas anteriormente y aquí presentes se unan a  
nuestro club como nuevas merodeadoras, si ellas aceptan les serán desvelados todos los secretos de los merodeadores, pero deberán hacer un pacto de silencio y jurar que nada de lo desvelado por los merodeadores no  
será comunicado nunca a nadie que no sea merodeador o merodeadora.  
Si las muchachas aceptan deberán firmar, y una vez firmado el presente  
documento ya no habrá marcha atrás.  
  
James termino de leer y todos quedaron en silencio, las muchachas parecían muy sorprendidas.  
  
-¿queréis que seamos merodeadoras?-pregunto Lily sorprendida pero sonriendo  
  
-Pues si-dijo James- ¿no queréis?  
  
-¡Pues claro que queremos!-dijo Emily sonriendo eufórica- ¡Todo el mundo quiere ser merodeador!  
  
-¡No sabia que aceptarais chicas!- dijo Niky  
  
-De hecho no las aceptábamos- dijo Sirius- de hecho no aceptábamos a nadie, pero vosotras nos habéis impresionado...  
  
-¡No puedo creer que vaya a ser una merodeadora!-decía Emily mientras Sirius la miraba sonriente.  
  
Las tres chicas se apresuraron a firmar, y una vez lo hubieron hecho, los chicos le contaron todos los secretos que ahora ellas como merodeadoras debían conocer y proteger. Les mostraron el mapa merodeador, los pasadizos, la capa de invisibilidad, (aunque Niky y Emily ya la habían utilizado en una ocasión).  
  
Pero lo que mas pareció impresionar a las chicas, tanto que se quedaron muy serias y sin habla, fue cuando los chicos les dijeron que eran animagos, y allí, delante de sus narices, Sirius se convirtió en Perro, Peter en rata y James e ciervo.  
  
-Vaya...-murmuro Lily muy impresionada- esto si que es un secreto y no lo de los pasadizos.  
  
Después les dijeron el secretazo, lo que termino por dejarlas pegadas a los asientos, aunque Niky ya lo sospechaba: Lupin era un hombre lobo.  
  
-No puede ser...-murmuró Emily, muy bajito mirando a Lupin sorprendida.  
  
-Por eso estas tan cansado por las mañanas cuando el día anterior es luna llena- dijo Niky como atando cabos- por eso el día que te tuve que atar a la cama dijiste que menos mal que no era luna llena...  
  
Lupin asintió, y termino de explicarles como la señora Pomfrey le sacaba del colegio siempre que había luna llena, lo del sauce boxeador y la casa de los gritos, las chicas, muy impresionadas, prometieron guardar todos los secretos que les habían sido revelados, porque ahora eran merodeadoras.  
  
Al día siguiente la tres nuevas merodeadoras fueron llamadas al despacho de Dumbledore, que les iba a imponer su castigo por haber hecho levitar a todo el colegio:  
  
-¿Por qué lo hicieron, señoritas?-pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo  
  
-Últimamente se rumorea que estas chicas van mucho con los cuatro revoltosos del colegio- dijo en profesor Daken a Dumbledore en un tono mucho mas mosqueado que el de Dumbledore- y sabe, Black, Potter, Lupin y el otro... quizás ellos las obligaran  
  
-¡No nos obligaron!- Dijeron al unísono las tres merodeadoras  
  
-Así que se han hecho amigas de los merodeadores ¡Vaya panda de revoltosos están hechos!-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Vera profesor- comenzó a explicar Lily- en realidad todo fue una apuesta...  
  
-¿una apuesta?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-Si-continuo Emily- apostamos a que seriamos capaces de superar a todas la bromas que ellos habían hecho.  
  
-Supongo que ganaron esa apuesta- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¡por supuesto!-dijeron las merodeadoras orgullosas.  
  
-En fin, pues felicidades, no es fácil superar a esos cuatro- dijo Dumbledore- aun así, señoritas, tendré que castigarlas, me parece que no podrán ir a la excursión a Hosgmeade y tendrán que limpiar a fondo el gran comedor.  
  
Las chicas salieron resoplando del despacho de Dumbledore, los chicos las esperaban abajo.  
  
-¿a que os han castigado?-pegunto James  
  
-Pues no vamos a hosgmeade y además tenemos que limpiar el gran comedor- contesto Emily  
  
-Bueno pues nos quedamos con vosotras y os ayudamos-dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lily incrédula  
  
-Ahora todos somos merodeadores ¿no?-dijo Lupin  
  
-Claro-dijo Jame- si os castigan a vosotras, nos castigan a nosotros también. 


	8. La Fiesta de Cumpleaños de James

BESITOS PARA TODOS! Como Siempre Lily Posesa, Vialwen, Pronsaddiccted, , Sara Melliss!!! Y todos los que me leen!  
  
("El Amor nace del deseo repentino de hacer eterno lo pasajero" Ramon Gomez de la Serna)  
  
Capitulo 8: La fiesta de Cumpleaños de James.  
  
Solidariamente los merodeadores se quedaron con las nuevas merodeadoras sin ir a Hosgmeade y limpiando por el método muggle todo el gran comedor, que por si no lo sabíais es muy pero que muy grande.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con vosotras- le susurro de forma misteriosa Sirius a Lily y Emily para que no lo pudiera escuchar James.  
  
-¿con nosotras?-pregunto Lily mientras limpiaba una armadura ayudada por Emily.  
  
-Si- contesto Sirius y les indico a las dos muchachas que bajaran la voz.  
  
-¿a que viene tanto misterio?-pregunto Emily bajando la voz  
  
-La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de James- explico Sirius- he alquilado un local en Hosgmeade para montarle una fiesta sorpresa, pero es que yo no se mucho sobre fiestas sorpresa y es posible que necesite algo de ayuda...me preguntaba si vosotras podríais ayudarme.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Eso ni se pregunta- dijo Lily- organizaremos juntos la fiesta de James.  
  
-Ahora todos somos merodeadores ¿no? Pues tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros- dijo Emily sonriéndole a Sirius, que estaba manchado de hollín de las chimeneas en una mejilla.- estas manchado.  
  
-¿Dónde?-pregunto el chico  
  
-Aquí-dijo Emily sacando un pañuelo- espera yo te lo quito- dijo frotándole la cara con el pañuelo.  
  
Mientras tanto, dos mesas mas a la izquierda, Lupin y Niky limpiaban la mesa de Huffelpuff.  
  
-Tu lo sabias ¿verdad?-preguntaba Lupin  
  
-¿el que?-dijo Niky  
  
-Pues que yo soy un hombre lobo  
  
-No lo sabia...-dijo Niky-...pero lo sospechaba.  
  
-¿y no te doy miedo?-pregunto Lupin muy serio sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-No me das miedo-dijo Niky- además ¿sabes que?  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Lupin algo mas animado porque Niky no le tenia miedo.  
  
-Es posible que estudie y me convierta en animago, como Sirius, James y Peter...Así podré acompañarte en tus transformaciones.  
  
-Eres estupenda- dijo Lupin sonriéndola  
  
-Soy una merodeadora ¿no?- dijo Niky devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
En el otro extremo del gran comedor, Lily, que había decidido dejar solos a Sirius y a Emily que charlaban (como siempre) sobre Quiddich, intentaba enseñar a James y a Peter a usar una fregona:  
  
-Mirar- decía la chica que parecía estar exasperada ante la inutilidad de los dos muchachos, que nunca habían usado en su vida una fregona- se mete en el cubo- explicaba- se escurre y luego se pasa por el suelo.  
  
-¿así?-preguntaba James que parecía que lo iba pillando, y hasta parecía que le gustaba.  
  
-Muy bien- decía Lily- así se hace.  
  
-Oye Lily-pregunto James cambiando de tema- ¿tu si tuvieras un hijo como le llamarías?  
  
-Si es niña Emily- dijo Lily  
  
-¿y eso?-pregunto a James mirando a Emily que en ese momento reía de algo que le había dicho Sirius.  
  
-Lo prometimos el primer año en Hogwarst, cuando nos hicimos amigas juramos que si yo tenia una hija se llamaría Emily, y si ella tenia una hija se llamaría Lily- explico Lily.  
  
-Vaya! Que bonito- dijo James mientras seguía pasando la fregona y observaba como Lily le sacaba brillo a con un trapo a la mesa de los profesores- ¿y si es niño?  
  
-Si es niño me gusta mucho el nombre de Harry- dijo Lily  
  
-¿Harry?-pregunto James  
  
-Si-dijo Lily  
  
-A mi también me gusta- aclaro James- Harry Potter, suena bien, suena a campeón de Quiddich.  
  
-hey!-dijo Lily tirandole a la cara a James el trapo que tenia en la mano, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisita- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a tener un hijo contigo?  
  
-Pues por que te vas a casar conmigo y cuando uno se casa se suelen tener hijos y....-dijo James como explicándole algo evidente  
  
-No me voy a casar contigo James- dijo Lily serenamente, no enfadada, mas bien divertida  
  
-eso ya lo veremos pequeña.-dijo James sonriéndola  
  
La noticia de que había tres nuevas merodeadoras corrió como la pólvora por todo el colegio, lo que provoco los cuchicheo de muchas chicas y Niky, Lily y Emily empezaron a ser objeto de miradas envidiosas por parte de las estudiantes.  
  
Sin embargo a ellas parecía importarles un pimiento, e iban de aquí para allá con los cuatro chicos, que ya las habían llevado a todos y cada uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarst. Además las tres chicas, Lupin, Sirius y Peter andaban muy liados preparando la fiesta sorpresa para James. Lily se había hecho cargo de las invitaciones:  
  
-Voy a invitar a toda la casa Gryffindor, a toda la casa Ravenclaw y a todos los Huffelpuff- decía ella haciendo listas de nombres- y cada uno tendrá una invitación personalizada.  
  
Niky, y Lupin se habían hecho cargo de la comida y la música y no paraban de bajar a las cocinas y hacer pedidos a Honeydukes.  
  
-Haber apunta...- decía Niky a Lupin que copiaba en un pergamino todo lo que decía la chica- necesitamos cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego en grandes cantidades... doce quilos de ranas de chocolate y....  
  
-¿doce kilos?-preguntaba Lupin  
  
-Si-decía Niky-¿Por qué? ¿te parecen pocos? Es verdad son pocos, borra y pon quince kilos...  
  
Sirius y Emily, por su parte se habían hecho cargo de la decoración del local y se escapaban constantemente a Hosgmeade por los pasadizos para ir planeando la colocación de las mesas, y compraban hadas luminosas que decoraban, duendes de colores que hacían efecto discoteca y cosas por el estilo.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si por esa parte colgamos algunas guirnaldas y por allí soltamos unos leprechauns?-preguntaba Sirius un día que el y Emily se habían saltado las clases de la tarde y se habían escapado por los pasadizos hasta Hosgmeade.  
  
-No se...- decía la chica que estaba cruzada de piernas sentada en una mesa observando el lugar donde Sirius le estaba indicando-...es que los leprechauns se alteran mucho con la música y se ponen a tirar oro falso a la cara de la gente...  
  
-Tienes razón- decía Sirius- nada de leprechauns ¿Qué te parecen unas veelas?  
  
-¿estas loco? Para que os pongáis todos los tíos a babear- dijo Emily golpeando suavemente a Sirius en la cara.- además son muy violentas.  
  
-No creo que sean mas violentas que tu- dijo Sirius sonriendo  
  
-Ja ja ja- rió Emily sarcástica- de verdad que mas graciosillo y no naces chaval.  
  
-¿celosa?-pregunto picaramente Sirius  
  
-mas quisieras- dijo Ella.  
  
Por su parte, Peter tenia la misión de entretener a James para que este no se enterara de nada. James parecía cada día mas mosqueado ante las constantes desapariciones de sus amigos, los cuchicheos. Se extrañaba de ver que Lily escondía siempre un montón de pergaminos cuando el se acercaba y cuando el le preguntaba ella le contestaba:"No seas cotilla". Se extrañaba de que Emily y Sirius iban últimamente de acá para allá cargados de cajas y desaparecían tardes enteras y nadie sabia donde estaban. Y también le extrañaba que Niky y Lupin bajaran a las cocinas y subieran con comida y le preguntaran todo el rato cosas como: "¿James, a ti te gusta mas el chocolate o la fresa?" Debido a la cercanía de su cumpleaños, James empezó a pensar que todo esto tenia algo que ver.  
  
El día del cumpleaños de James amaneció soleado, los merodeadores se despertaron y felicitaron al cumpleañero con toda naturalidad para que no sospechara el fieston que le habian preparado para esa misma noche. A los cinco minutos, las merodeadoras irrumpieron en el cuarto aun en camisón y con regalos en mano para felicitar a James.  
  
-¡Felicidades!- dijeron al unísono mientras una tras otra besaban a James en la mejilla.  
  
-Mira que suerte que tienen algunos- dijo Peter  
  
-Muchas gracias- decía James aun con voz de dormido frotándose los ojos- vaya Lily ¡que guapa estas en camisón!.  
  
-Anda- dijo Lily- deja de decir tonterías y abre mi regalo  
  
James cogio el paquetito que le alargaba Lily, le quito el papel de envolver y abrió una cajita, y descubrió que su regalo era...  
  
-¡Una Snich!-dijo James sorprendido- ¡Es preciosa!  
  
-Para que no tengas que robar las del colegio- explico Lily- mira dale la vuelta.  
  
James le dio la vuelta a la Snich y vio que tenía una inscripción que ponía. "de Lily para James"  
  
-¡Me encanta!-dijo James-¡muchas gracias Lily!  
  
James siguió abriendo regalos, Niky le regalo "el pack del buen bromista"; Emily un libro sobre Quiddich y una camiseta que ponía "James Potter el mejor buscador"; Sirius un repelente anti-ruptura y suciedad para las gafas, unas ampollas amargas para gastar unas cuantas bromitas y unos calzoncillos con Sniches y escobas; Lupin un jersey que ponía "Cornamenta" y una caja de ranas de chocolate; y Peter unos calcetines que cambiaban de color.  
  
-Muchas gracias, merodeadores y merodeadoras, esta noche como hay otra excursión a Hosgmeade, y a esta si podemos ir os invito a algo.  
  
Como James era tan popular y como la mayoría del colegio estaba invitado a la fiesta de esa noche, muchísima gente se acerco a felicitar a James (sobre todo chicas) cosa que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia a Lily. Pasaron el día como cualquier otro día normal hasta que llego la noche...  
  
Las merodeadoras habían quedado en ir primero a la fiesta para ir recibiendo a la gente, mientras que los merodeadores tenían que encargarse de que James llegara a las 9 en punto. Las chicas estaban, como anfitrionas que eran, muy nerviosas, pedían la invitación a la entrada (no querían que se les colara ni un Slytherin) e iban tachando en una lista a los invitados que ya habían llegado. Los invitados quedaban impresionados cuando llegaban, había tres largas mesas con comidas dulces y salados de todo tipo y mucha bebida. La decoración era impresionante (Sirius y Emily se habían esforzado mucho), había hadas, duendes, luces brillantes de colores por todos lados que se movían al ritmo de la música, duendes, sniches y pequeñas escobitas, volando por todas partes, y una gran pancarta que cambiaba de color y ponía ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAMES!. Los que iban entrando abrían la boca impresionados, chicos y chicas comenzaron a bailar, nadie había venido con el uniforme de colegio, todos venían muy arreglados y peinados y las chicas muy pintadas. Pronto hubo mucho ambiente, la gente reía y bailaba, ya estaba todo el mundo, solo faltaban James, Sirius, Peter y Lupin.  
  
Las tres merodeadoras se habían puesto muy guapas:  
  
Emily llevaba un vestido muggle, de estilo chino, con un botoncito arriba, era rojo y hacia juego con sus labios, y el pelo recogido con unos brillantitos hacia atrás, iba muy guapa, y algunos chicos se quedaban mirándola cuando entraban.  
  
Niky llevaba su larga y lisa melena rubia suelta, y llevaba puesta una túnica de gala de seda, color azul claro, que hacia juego con sus ojos.  
  
Lily por su parte había elegido, como Emily ropa muggle, llevaba una minifalda negra y unas botar y una camiseta escotada con brillantitos verde que hacían juego con sus ojos, y llevaba su melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta, con horquillas del mismo color que la camiseta.  
  
A las nueve en punto todo el mundo estaba dentro y todo listo para que llegara el del cumpleaños, la gente comenzaba a ponerse nervosa, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta:  
  
-¡Que bajen la música!-dijo Lily y Emily fue corriendo a bajarla y con un par de palmadas apago las luces- a la de tres- dijo Lily a todos los invitados que la miraban expectantes esperando a que abriera la puerta- una.... dos....y tres...  
  
Lily abrió la puerta y entro James, que sorprendido observo como se encendían las luces, la pancarta, las hadas, las Sniches y las escobas, escucho como volvía a sonar la música, mientras todo el mundo gritaba ¡Felicidades James! Y un montón de gente en bandada se lanzaba a felicitarle y a darle regalos, el daba las gracias y buscaba sin parar a Lily con la mirada que observaba la escena desde una mesa, sonriendo al saber que ella era el motivo por el cual James levantaba constantemente la mirada.  
  
Los otros tres merodeadores se colaron entre la gente que felicitaba a James y se metieron en la fiesta. Lupin encontró a Niky cerca de una de las mesas de la comida, ella le agarro del brazo y le dijo eufórica: -mira Remus, se lo están comiendo todo  
  
-Si-dijo Lupin mirando a la chica- parece que se nos da bien esto del catering. Oye ¡que guapa estas!  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Niky sonriendo  
  
-¿bailas?-pregunto el algo tímido  
  
-¡pues claro!  
  
Después de un rato, la gente empezó a dispersarse de alrededor de James y la fiesta empezó de verdad, la gente empezó a bailar como salvajes, las chicas bailaban ,saltaban y se reían, algunos chicos corrían detrás de las Sniches, la fiesta estaba siendo un exitazo, todo el mundo lo pasaba bien.  
  
Cuando James logro deshacerse de sus fans, comenzó a buscar a alguno de los merodeadores o de las merodeadoras para agradecerles aquella pedazo de fiesta de cumpleaños. Al primero que encontró fue a Sirius:  
  
-¡Sirius!¡Colega!-dijo eufórico mientras cogia de una de las mesas algo de beber- ¡Muchas gracias tronco!¡Esto es una fiesta y lo demás son tonterías!  
  
-¡No hay de que chaval!-dijo Sirius gritando para que su voz se oyera por encima de la música- ¡Para que estamos los amigos!  
  
-¿oye has visto a Lily?-pregunto James  
  
-No- dijo Sirius- ¿y tu a Emily?  
  
-mira esta ahí-dijo James señalando a Emily que se encontraba justo en frente de ellos charlando animadamente con una chica del equipo de Quiddich.  
  
Sirius se la quedo mirando, la chica estaba preciosa, como siempre,y sonreía de aquella manera....  
  
-Venga tio- dijo James- te gusta Emily, reconócelo, te has enamorado y punto  
  
-Eso parece- confirmo Sirius mirando al suelo y sonriendo de medio lado y pensando que era una tontería seguir negándolo.  
  
-¿y por que no se lo dices?-dijo James  
  
-no se...es que esto... es muy raro para mi, sabes...no se ... no me había pasado nunca y me da miedo- dijo Sirius  
  
-Pero vamos ayer- dijo James algo exasperado- ¿tu la quieres?¿no?  
  
-Si-confirmo Sirius, y sintiéndose tan extraño, por afirmar, por primera vez en su vida que quería a una chica.  
  
-Pues vas, se lo dices y la besas- dijo James como si fuera algo sencillísimo  
  
-Si- dijo Sirius algo mas animado- eso voy ha hacer  
  
Emily vio acercarse a Sirius por la pista de baile, y pensó que estaba guapísimo, mientras lo veía avanzar intentaba disimular el tembleque de piernas que le entraba siempre que Sirius la miraba a los ojos, como la estaba mirando ahora.  
  
-Hola Em- dijo Sirius cuando llego al lado de la chica en un tono muy serio- estas preciosa.  
  
-Y tu muy serio para estar en una fiesta- dijo Emily preocupada ante la cara de seriedad y nerviosismo de Sirius- ¿te sucede algo?  
  
Si- dijo Sirius alzando la voz por encima de la música- ¿podemos hablar en algún sitio mas tranquilo?  
  
-Claro- dijo Emily preocupada y se agarro a un brazo de Sirius para no perderle entre la gente mientras el avanzaba a un almacén que había al fondo.  
  
Ambos conocían aquel pequeño almacén por que habían guardado allí cajas con guirnaldas y adornos durante muchos días. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, la sala, aunque se oía la música de fuera (en ese momento era una balada) era mucho mas tranquila y estaba solo iluminada por un par de hadas. Según entraron Sirius comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, muy nervioso, Emily empezó ha preocuparse muchísimo.  
  
-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica agarrandole de brazo y deteniéndole- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Es tu sonrisa, Em- dijo Sirius muy serio mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Emily sin entender y sin poder evitar que le temblaran las piernas ante la mirada de Sirius.  
  
-Es tu sonrisa, Emily, tu sonrisa me esta matando....cuando te miro..y sonríes...no se..se me acelera el corazón...  
  
-¿Cómo?-volvió a preguntar Emily incrédula  
  
-Pues eso, que me he enamorado de ti, que me gustas un montón, vamos que te quiero.  
  
Se quedaron un momento callados, mirándose. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
-¿te has enamorado de mi?-pregunto muy bajito acercándose a Sirius.  
  
-¿tan horrible te parece?-pregunto Sirius bajando la mirada.  
  
-no- dijo Emily acercándose mas- no me parece horrible en absoluto, solo que....  
  
-Mira, Em, ya se lo que van diciendo las chicas de mi, dicen que soy un cerdo...un capullo sin corazón...y tienen razón- dijo Sirius volviendo a mirar a Emily a los ojos- pero contigo es diferente, por que tu eres diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido nunca. Contigo hay algo mas, me encanta cuando hablamos sobre Quiddich, cuando te cabreas y me gritas, cuando te ríes de mis chistes, me gustan tus gestos, me gusta como andas, me encanta como huele tu pelo, tu cara de sueño por la mañana, me gusta mirar como duermes cuando te quedas dormida en la sala común, me encanta cuando me lanzas las bluggers a la cabeza en los entrenamientos, hay veces que me encantaría estar en tu cabeza y saber que es lo que estas pensando, porque me aturdes pero a la vez me atraes, no se como lo haces, y no se que es lo que me pasa contigo Em, por que yo nunca había estado enamorado, pero se que es tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu sola presencia, eres tu, la que me haces levantarme por las mañanas y tener ganas de vivir...  
  
Pero Sirius no pudo acabar de explicarle a Emily todos sus sentimientos, porque antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se estaban besando, despacio, lentamente, suavemente y dulcemente.  
  
Sirius sintió entones algo que no había sentido nunca con ninguna de las otras chicas con las que se había besado, aquel beso era lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado en su vida, por que era un beso con amor, y en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza es que esa chica que tenia entre los brazos era "su chica".  
  
A Emily por su parte se le pasaban por la cabeza sentimientos muy parecidos a los de Sirius. Pensaba en lo maravilloso que era ese beso, en lo maravilloso que era Sirius, y que no quería que pasara el tiempo, que todo se detuviera en aquel instante.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, James seguía buscando a Lily entre los estudiantes ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? De repente escucho a alguien que le susurro por detrás "Feliz cumpleaños", pensó que era otra fan, pero al darse la vuelta vio que era Lily.  
  
-¡Hombre pelirroja!- dijo James sonriéndola- ¡Llevo un rato buscándote!  
  
-¿para que?-pregunto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-Pues para que va ha ser- dijo James- para agradecerte este pedazo de fiesta y para sacarte a bailar.  
  
-¿y no puedes sacar a bailar a una de tus fans?-pregunto Lily ladeando la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa  
  
-podría- dijo James- pero prefiero sacarte a ti.  
  
El chico la tendió la mano y Lily la agarro, mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, sonaba una balada, y un montón de miradas envidiosas se clavaban en Lily. James y Lily se pusieron a bailar muy despacito y muy juntos.  
  
-¿sabes una cosa?- le dijo James a Lily a modo de cotilleo mientras bailaban.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Lily curiosa abrazándose todo lo que podía a James.  
  
-Sirius y Emily se han metido hace cuarto de hora en ese almacén y aun no han salido.- dijo James contento por su amigo  
  
-¿de verdad?- dijo Lily- pues que bien, hacen muy buena pareja ¿no?  
  
James y Lily estaba cada vez mas juntos, mas abrazados y mas a gusto, no notaban a toda la gente que había alrededor, casi no escuchaban la música, nada importaba, solo importaban ellos...  
  
-Oye James- susurro Lily  
  
-Dime- contesto el  
  
-me falta un regalo de cumpleaños por darte  
  
-¿así?-pregunto James- ¿Cuál?  
  
-Pues...este- dijo Lily mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.  
  
El beso fue corto pero intenso, cuando se separaron, Lily estaba algo sonrojada y James tenia una cara de completa felicidad en el rostro.  
  
-me ha encantado este regalo- dijo James con los ojos como platos  
  
-¿mas que la Snich?-pregunto Lily sonriendo  
  
-Mucho mas- dijo James  
  
-Pues no te aficiones que ha sido por tu cumpleaños- dijo Lily reprimiendo los deseos que tenia de hacerlo otra vez.  
  
- Lo siento-dijo James- pero es tarde, ya me he aficionado. Mientras tanto en el almacén de atrás, Emily y Sirius seguían, pletóricos de felicidad y abrazados, besándose sin parar.  
  
Pero de repente a Emily le vino un pensamiento a la mente que le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal:¡La apuesta!, ella no quería partirle el corazón a Sirius, tenia que anular esa apuesta antes de seguir con aquello, se separo de Sirius:  
  
-Espera..dijo la muchacha- espera un momento....  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-ahora vuelvo- dijo Emily y salio de el almacén  
  
Emily salio del almacén buscando a Lily, solo tenia una cosa en la mente, antes de seguir con Sirius, debía anular aquella condenada apuesta. Busco por todos lados a su amiga y la vio en la pista de baile con James. Se acerco, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo de allí, intentando buscar un sitio para hablar que no fuera l almacén, Lily parecía algo molesta con que la hubieran arrancado de los brazos de James.  
  
Sirius por su parte se había quedado algo desconcertado con la repentina huida de Emily ¿habría hecho algo mal?, salio del almacén y se puso a buscar entre los estudiantes a la muchacha pero no la vio, en un lado vio a James y se acerco.  
  
-¿has visto a Emily?-grito Sirius por encima de la música a su amigo  
  
-Si-dijo James algo fastidiado- ha venido y me ha quitado a Lily. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Sirius y James se metieron al cuarto de baño y Sirius le contó lo de la huida repentina de Emily.  
  
-¡Mujeres!-dijo James- no hay quien las comprenda.  
  
-Oye James- dijo Sirius mirando extrañado a su alrededor- nos hemos metido en el baño de las chicas  
  
-Lo se- dijo James- es que los baños de chicas siempre huelen mejor.  
  
De repente los dos chicos escucharon a un par de chicas entrar, y se escondieron en uno de los W.C, temiendo que fueran un par de fans pesadas, pero no eran un par de fans sino Lily y Emily que parecían haber decidido al igual que James y Sirius que el cuarto de baño de las chicas era el lugar mas tranquilo para hablar.  
  
James y Sirius quedaron escondidos dentro del W.C, escuchando la conversación de las dos chicas:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Emily?-preguntaba Lily- me has interrumpido, estaba bailando...  
  
-Oye lo siento-dijo Emily algo impaciente- pero es que....  
  
-¿sabes una cosa?-la interrumpió Lily- Le he besado.  
  
-¿Qué le has besado?- pregunto Emily desconcertada- ¿a quien?  
  
-¡Pues a quien va a ser!- dijo Lily- ¡a James!  
  
-¿a James?-pregunto Emily incrédula pensando en la manía que le tenia su amiga a aquel muchacho hace un par de meses.  
  
-Si- decía Lily que no entendía la duda de su amiga  
  
-¿a James Potter?-volvió a preguntar Emily sin sospechar que los dos muchachos las escuchaban, escondidos en el W.C.  
  
-¡No!¡A James Bond! ¡No te fastidia!-dijo Lily  
  
-Pero si tu decías que nunca te ibas a liar con James....  
  
-Bueno-dijo Lily- siempre se puede cambiar de opinión, mira tu lo que decías de Sirius y todo el mundo ha visto como te encerrabas con el en el almacén...  
  
James y Sirius seguían escuchando atentamente en el W.C.  
  
-De eso venia ha hablarte- dijo Emily  
  
-¿de Sirius?-pregunto Lily  
  
-De la apuesta- dijo Emily -¿no me digas que Sirius te ha declarado su amor?-pregunto Lily incrédula  
  
-Pues si- dijo Emily tiernamente  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Lily asombrada pero no contenta-¡Sirius Black enamorado! ¡Lo lograste Em! ¡Ganaste la apuesta!  
  
Las dos chicas salieron del baño y los dos chicos del W.C. Sirius tenia cara de abatimiento:  
  
-No me lo puedo creer- dijo el muchacho a su amigo- para una vez que me enamoro y resulta que yo para ella solo era una apuesta. Ese tipo de cosas no se hacen, son el tipo de cosas que...  
  
-...el tipo de cosas que solías hacer tu antes-concluyo James.  
  
Fuera del baño, Emily y Lily continuaban su conversación, sin ser escuchadas ya por Sirius y James:  
  
-No, no lo entiendes- decía Emily- no he ganado la apuesta por que la apuesta consistía en enamorarle y luego romperle el corazón.  
  
-Y tu no quieres romperle el corazón- decía Lily empezando a comprender a su amiga- por que tu también te has enamorado de el.  
  
-Exactamente- corroboro Emily  
  
-Entonces ¿para que demonios me buscabas?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues para anular la apuesta, no quiero continuar con ella, fue una estupidez- dijo Emily  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Lily- apuesta anulada amiga mía, ahora vete a buscar a tu chico. 


	9. Lagrimas de amor

Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 9 ¡Para que vean lo rápido que actualizo! Es que estado malita, y no he ido a clase (gripe, nada grave, pero me deja mucho tiempo libre). Muchos besitos para Kairi Akade, Prongsaddicted, Vialwen Lily Posesa ( ¡TOCALLA!, Nadia me llamaba mi hermana de pequeña por la peli de cita a ciegas, pero me llamo como tu) . Recuerdos también para Thurisaz7 por sacrificar sus horas de sueño por leerme. Besitos para Sara Fénix Black, y para Andy. Me encanta a los que me dicen que les gusta el personaje de Emily, es un poquito como yo, siempre metida en líos. Besos también para Elsa. Bueno, no les entretengo mas, LEAN! LEAN!  
  
("No hay mas expresión del amor, que las lagrimas vertidas por el mismo" Dámaso Alonso)  
  
Capitulo 9: Lagrimas de amor  
  
Cuando Emily anulo la apuesta que tenia con Lily, se sintió liberada, y fue a buscar a Sirius al almacén, pero el ya no estaba allí, comenzó a buscarle por las mesas, la pista de baile, pero no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se había metido?  
  
Sirius, por su parte se sentía hecho polvo, le había costado un montón admitir que por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado, y cuando por fin lo había hecho, y había dicho todo lo que sentía, había descubierto que para Emily, el no había sido mas que un juego, una apuesta, una diversión. Se sentía utilizado, se sentía fatal, pero sobre todo se sentía culpable porque sabia que el había jugado con muchas chicas del mismo modo en el que Emily había jugado con el, había jugado con demasiadas, y las había hecho sentir igual de mal que se sentía el ahora.  
  
También le fastidiaba mucho no poder odiar a Emily, porque aunque ahora se había enterado de que para ella no significaba nada, para el Emily lo era todo. Pensó que hubiera sido menos doloroso que ella lo rechazara que enterarse escondido en un cuarto de baño de que ella había estado jugando con el. Decidió que no tenía ánimo para seguir en la fiesta y que volvería a la torre de Gryffindor, James, al ver a su amigo tan desolado, decidió acompañarlo:  
  
-No puedes irte James- le dijo Sirius- es tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
  
-No pienso dejar que te marches tu solo- dijo James cogiendo su abrigo  
  
Salieron de la fiesta lo mas disimuladamente posible, y volvieron, por las frías y desiertas calles de Hosgmeade, de vuelta al colegio.  
  
-Sabia que era malo, es una mierda...- decía Sirius mientras atravesaban las puertas de los cerdos alados.  
  
-¿el que es una mierda?-preguntaba James  
  
-Pues que va a ser, el amor, yo era mas feliz antes, cuando estaba un día con una y otro día con otra, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo cabronazo que era...y si encima me doy cuenta de que soy un cabronazo pero me quedo feliz con mi chica pues bueno...pero no...resulta que yo no tengo chica...y que para ella yo soy solo una mierda de apuesta.  
  
-¿sabes?-dijo James- yo no creo que debas ser tan tajante con Emily....  
  
-¿te pones de su parte?-pregunto Sirius indignado mientras entraban por las puertas del castillo al vacío vestíbulo.  
  
-Yo no me pongo de parte de nadie-aclaro James- solo te digo que yo no creo que para ella fueras solo una apuesta...  
  
-Ya oíste lo que le decía a Lily en el baño, que me había enamorado de ella y que había ganado la apuesta...-dijo Sirius desolado  
  
-Solo escuchaste parte de la conversación-intervino James- además el tono de Emily no era el tono de alguien feliz por haber ganado una apuesta, si no mas bien el tono de alguien impaciente o angustiado, a lo mejor quería cancelarla...  
  
-No me pienso fiar nunca mas de una mujer- sentencio Sirius  
  
Mientras tanto en la fiesta, ni Emily encontraba a Sirius, ni Lily encontraba a James, cosa que les parecía extremadamente raro a las dos muchachas, porque se lo habían estado pasando genial, además James era el de el cumpleaños...  
  
Empezó a hacerse tarde y la gente empezó a marcharse hacia el colegio. Cuando se fueron todos, Lily, Emily, Niky, Lupin y Peter, empezaron a recoger un poco el local, colocando sillas, apagando luces, descolgando la pancarta y guardando escobitas y sniches.  
  
-¿se puede saber donde se han metido James y Sirius?- pregunto Lupin mientras ayudaba a Niky a convencer a un hada rebelde de que se fuera a dormir con sus compañeras.  
  
-Eso quisiera saber yo- murmuro Lily malhumorada por el planton.  
  
Cuando Lily, Emily, Niky, Lupin y Peter, terminaron de recoger, y al ver que sus amigos no aparecían decidieron volver al castillo. El día, que había amanecido soleado, se había vuelto frió al caer la noche y hacia un viento que levantaba constantemente las faldas de las chicas mientras caminaban, ellas se las agarraban como podían y lanzaban improperios contra el viento, coso que a Lupin y Peter parecía hacerles mucha gracia.  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio todo se había quedado vacío, todos los estudiantes que habían llegado hacia ya un rato de Hosgmeade se habían ido a la cama, agotados de tanto bailar en la fiesta. Todo estaba en silencio así que subieron las escaleras de mármol y caminaron por los corredores camino a la torre de Gryffindor procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Aunque Niky lanzaba constantes risitas por los chistes de Lupin y Emily suspiraba algo preocupada por donde se habría metido Sirius.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, y se quitaron las capas, abrigos y bufandas, observaron que estaba vacía, a excepción de Sirius y James que estaban sentados en dos sillones al lado del fuego, James parecía preocupado y Sirius enfadado, miraba muy concentrado al fuego y no apartaba la vista.  
  
Lily, Emily, Niky, Lupin y Peter se acercaron a los dos muchachos:  
  
-¿Dónde os habíais metido?-pregunto Lupin alegremente dejándose caer en un sofá con aire de cansado.  
  
Eso, nos ha tocado recoger todo a nosotros – dijo Niky sentándose en el sofá al lado de Lupin.  
  
-Bueno es que...-empezó a decir James muy serio porque no sabia como explicar la situación, miro a Lily que lo miraba preocupada- siento haberte dejado plantada- le dijo mientras la muchacha pelirroja se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-pero... ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Emily sentándose en el brazo del sofá de Sirius y mirándole con preocupación.  
  
Sirius se puso de pronto de pie, de un modo muy brusco, asustando a Emily, y la miro con fiereza:  
  
-Pues mira ¡Si que ha pasado algo!- dijo alzando el tono de voz  
  
-pero... ¿Qué...- comenzó a decir la chica mirándole sin entender  
  
-¿quieres que te diga lo que pasa?-dijo Sirius con el tono de voz aun mas alto a la desconcertada muchacha  
  
-Pues si- dijo Emily que no entendía nada  
  
-¿te lo has debido de pasar muy bien no?, no me refiero ha esta noche, si no ha todas estas semanas, jugando conmigo... ¿te lo has pasado bien, Emily? ¿Te has reído mucho a mi costa?- grito Sirius  
  
-¿pero que dices?-pregunto Emily poniéndose de pie ella también  
  
-¡PUES QUE LO SE TODO!-grito Sirius- ¡QUE YO NO SOY MAS QUE TU APUESTA! ¡OS ESCUCHE EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS!  
  
-¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?-pregunto Emily indignada  
  
-¡no!¡Estaba escondido allí!¡Por casualidad!-dijo Sirius intentando explicarse  
  
-¿ESCONDIDO POR CASUALIDAD EN EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS?-grito Emily  
  
-¡ESA NO ES LA CUESTION, EMILY!-dijo Sirius alzando aun mas la voz  
  
-¿A NO?- dijo Emily gritando mucho también- ¿Y CUAL ES LA CUESTION?  
  
-PUES LA CUESTION ES QUE TE LAS DAS DE CHICA BUENA, Y EN REALIDAD ERES UNA MANIPULADORA INSENSIBLE Y QUE TE HAS PASADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO JUGANDO CONMIGO, YO NO ERA MAS QUE TU MALDITA APUESTA- dijo Sirius rojo de ira  
  
-PARA EMPEZAR- Emily también roja de rabia- YO NO ME LAS DOY DE NIÑA BUENA, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO CREO QUE SEAS EL MAS INDICADO PARA LLAMARME A MI MANIPULADORA INSENSIBLE CUANDO TE HAS PASADO LA VIDA JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA GENTE ¡PREPOTENTE!  
  
Todos observaban en silencio, James mantenía la vista fija en la moqueta, todos estaban sentados y sin interrumpir a Emily y a Sirius que estaban de pie, gritándose, uno a cada extremo de la sala común.  
  
-SI YO SOY UN PREPOTENTE TU ERES UNA NIÑATA- chillo Sirius  
  
-AL MENOS YO NO JUZGO A LA PERSONA A LA QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERO POR HABER ESCUCHADO PARTE DE UNA CONVERSACION ESCONDIDO EN UN CUARTO DE BAÑO- y diciendo esto Emily se fue hacia el cuarto de las chicas y la oyeron cerrar de un portazo.  
  
Sirius se quedo un momento hay parado mirando con una expresión muy rara el lugar por el que se había ido Emily, y después subió al cuarto de los chicos y también cerro dando un portazo.  
  
Los que habían quedado en la sala común, quedaron en silencio unos cinco minutos, hasta que por fin Lupin dijo:  
  
-¿alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar?  
  
James y Lily se miraron y Lily se sintió responsable y decidió explicar todo a los que estaban allí:  
  
-Veréis- comenzó Lily - todo empezó a principio de curso en una clase de pociones. Emily, Niky y yo, charlábamos sobre vosotros...  
  
-¿sobre nosotros?-pregunto James  
  
-Si- dijo Lily- ya sabéis que antes os teníamos muchísima manía.  
  
-Pero... ¿ahora ya no?... ¿verdad?-pregunto inseguro James mirando a Lily  
  
-No, ahora nos caéis bien- dijo Lily lanzándole una sonrisita a James, pero en seguida se volvió a poner seria y continuo- bueno, pues aquel día en pociones, charlábamos sobre lo capullos que erais los merodeadores, y sobre que tenia que ser una mierda estar enamorada de uno de vosotros por que no tenéis corazón...  
  
-Joder Lily- inquirió James algo ofendido- ¡como no vamos a tener corazón!  
  
-Bueno- dijo Lily intentando explicarse- no me vas a negar que vuestra trayectoria amorosa, y sobre todo la de Sirius, confirmaba nuestra teoría...  
  
-Bueno, vale, algo capullos si éramos...-admitió James  
  
-Bastante capullos- dijo Niky  
  
-El caso es que Emily dijo que aunque fuerais unos capullos erais humanos, y que ella era capaz de demostrarlo enamorando al que más corazones había roto en Hogwarst: Sirius Black. Y que luego le partiría el corazón como hacia el con todas las chicas, y se apostó conmigo una cena si lograba hacerlo antes de fin de curso...ya se que fue una estupidez...pero es que..que se le va ha hace...os odiábamos...  
  
-¡vaya!-dijo Lupin- yo creía que todas esa chorradas de las apuestas solo las hacíamos los tíos...  
  
-Pero ya no nos odiáis ¿verdad?-pregunto James  
  
-Que no James, ya no os odiamos- dijo Lily  
  
-¿de verdad?¿me lo juras?-pregunto James queriendo asegurarse  
  
-Te lo juro-dijo Lily con sonsonete, y continuo-Bueno, el caso es que Emily puso en marcha su plan de enamorar a Sirius, que le funciono estupendamente, porque Sirius, aunque no lo reconocía babeaba por sus huesos. Pero, Emily cometió un tremendo fallo...  
  
-¿Cuál?-preguntaron Lupin, Peter y James al unísono  
  
-Pues que mientras enamoraba a Sirius, sin darse cuenta ella se estaba enamorando también de el y se olvido completamente de la apuesta...  
  
-¡oh!-suspiraron muy conmovidos Lupin y James  
  
-Pero esta noche-continuo Lily- cuando han entrado en ese almacén y Sirius se le ha declarado, Emily, se ha sentido culpable por lo de la apuesta y ha venido a buscarme a mi para anularla...pero eso no fue lo que escucho Sirius, por que cuando ella me dijo que quería anular la apuesta por que se había enamorado de Sirius ya estábamos fuera del baño...  
  
-Es verdad- dijo James recordando- solo escuchamos que habíais apostado y que ella había ganado porque Sirius se le había declarado.  
  
-¡un momento!-dijo Lily mirando a James sorprendida-¿tu también estabas escondido en el baño?  
  
-bueno...si..-dijo James evasivamente  
  
-Entonces-dijo Peter- ¿Emily quiere a Sirius?  
  
-Si-contesto Lily  
  
-Y...- dijo Niky-¿Sirius quiere a Emily?  
  
-Si-confirmo James  
  
-¿Entonces cual es el problema?-Dijo Lupin  
  
-Pues veras, que tanto Emily como Sirius, son muy orgullosos, es decir que ambos son muy tempestuosos e irracionales...-dijo Lily  
  
-Vamos, que son los dos unos bestias-aclaro James  
  
-Y que con la pelea que acaban de tener, va a ser muy difícil que se vuelvan a hablar- concluyo Lily  
  
-Bueno....-dijo Niky poniéndose de pie-...pues si no se reconcilian solos, vamos a tener que darles una ayudita ¿no os parece?  
  
Poco a poco, todos se fueron subiendo a las habitaciones, hasta que solo quedaron en la sala común Lily y James.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Lily levantándose de sofá- me voy a dormir...  
  
-Si, yo también-dijo James  
  
Cuando ya se iban cada uno por su lado James llamo a Lily:  
  
-Oye Lily-dijo acercándose a ella- siento haberme ido de la fiesta, me lo estaba pasando genial bailando contigo, pero no podía dejar a Sirius....  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo ella sonriéndole con cara de sueño- hiciste lo que debías.  
  
-¿ya no me odias como antes, verdad?-insistió James acordándose de la conversación, y acercándose todavía mas a la chica.  
  
-¡Que no!-dijo Lily-¡mira que eres pesado!  
  
-vale, era solo para asegurarme- dijo el acercándose mas todavía.-y... ¿no piensas darme otro beso como el de antes?  
  
-Ya te dije que no te aficionaras, que solo había sido un regalo por tu cumpleaños...-dijo Lily susurrando  
  
-¿y no te puedo dar yo a ti tu regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto James en un susurro acercándose muchísimo  
  
-Es que mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses- dijo Lily separándose de golpe.  
  
-Esperare, y te lo daré- dijo James sonriéndola- te lo juro, pero cuando te lo de no abra quien me pare.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Lily mientras le sonreía picaramente y se dirigía hacia su cuarto.  
  
-¿son esas dos palabras? ¿Verdad?-pregunto James mientras la chica se marchaba.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lily volviéndose  
  
-El día que me petrificaste en el vestíbulo, me dijiste que solo se te podía conquistar con dos palabras, y no creo que fueran "petrificus totalus"  
  
-No no son "petrificus totalus"- dijo Lily  
  
-¿y cual son?-pregunto James- necesito saber las dos palabras que me permitan conquistarte Lilian Evans -¡Pues averigualas!- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras, dirección a su cuarto.  
  
Cuando Lily entro en su habitación vio a Emily, sollozando sobre su cama y a Niky consolándola:  
  
-Venga Em-dijo Lily sentándose a su lado en la cama- no llores mas.  
  
-Es que el tiene razón Lily- decía Emily sin parar de llorar- soy una manipuladora...me paso el día intentando controlarlo todo...  
  
-Eso no es verdad- dijeron al unísono Niky y Lily  
  
-Si que es verdad- dijo Emily llorando- no paro de hacer apuestas, que si la de Sirius...que si la broma...que si la de las margaritas...Y luego esta lo de James....  
  
-¿Qué pasa con James?-pregunto Lily sorprendida  
  
-¿te acuerdas un día que habías quedado conmigo en la biblioteca y yo no fui?  
  
-Si- dijo Lily que recordaba ese día, le había parecido muy extraño que no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca además de James, y luego se había ido con el a Hosgmeade  
  
-Yo lo prepare todo- dijo Emily llorando- yo hice un trato con los merodeadores y lo preparamos todo para que tu tuvieras una cita con el...  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lily sorprendida  
  
-Pues eso- dijo Emily sin parar de llorar- que fui yo, me pidió ayuda para conquistarte, no se, me pareció buen chico....  
  
-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo Lily- lo pase muy bien, y es un buen chico.  
  
-Ya, pero yo no tenia derecho a manipular así tu vida- decia Emily que cada vez lloraba mas- y si hubiera sido un capullo...tu le odiabas y yo te hice una encerrona....  
  
-Pero eso no fue así- dijo Niky- tu te aseguraste de que James quería a Lily ¿recuerdas? Casi le haces tragar veritaserum...  
  
-¿Tu también lo sabias?-pregunto Lily sorprendidísima a Niky  
  
-Yo ayude a vaciar la biblioteca- dijo Niky secándole las lagrimas a Emily con un clinex.  
  
-¿Hay un complot para que yo me líe con James Potter?-pregunto Lily a sus dos amigas  
  
-Si-contesto Emily llorando con mas fuerza  
  
-Genial- dijo Lily- bueno, Em, no llores mas, escucha, no pasa nada, hiciste lo que debías, por que me conoces, y sabias que aunque no quería admitirlo a mi me gustaba James...así que actuaste correctamente, lo hiciste por mi bien  
  
-¿te gusta James?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Si- dijo Lily evasivamente- pero ese no es el tema  
  
-¡TE GUSTA JAMES!- exclamo incrédula Niky  
  
-Si- dijo Emily entre sollozos- y le ha besado esta noche, entonces no hice mal en intentar liarlos  
  
-¡LE HAS BESADO!-volvió a exclamar Niky.  
  
-¡Ese no es el tema!- insistió Lily  
  
-Es verdad, el tema es que la he cagado bien-dijo Emily volviendo a llorar con fuerza-y que ahora Sirius me odia, pero es que es un capullo ¿Qué demonios hacia escondido en el baño?, si al menos me hubiera dejado explicarle...  
  
Cuando James subió a la habitación de los chicos encontró a Sirius rompiendo cosas contra el suelo, y a Lupin y a Peter intentando pararle.  
  
-¿Qué huevos estas haciendo Sirius?-pregunto James  
  
-¡Desahogarme!-dijo Sirius mientras hacia añicos un chivatoscopio  
  
-Ya-dijo James- pues desahogate con tus cosas que eso era un regalo de mi madre.  
  
Sirius se dejo caer el la cama desolado.  
  
-Mi vida es una mierda- dijo Sirius  
  
-Ella fue a buscar a Lily para anular la apuesta Sirius- dijo James  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius enderezándose  
  
-Pues eso, que te has precipitado- dijo James  
  
-Si, ya pero apostó ¿no? Apostó que podría reírse de mi ¿no es así?-dijo Sirius intentando disculparse, alzando un poco la voz  
  
-Si, apostó- dijo James sin alterarse- pero se arrepintió, y fue ha anular la apuesta porque te quería, y tu la has puesto ha parir...  
  
-Soy un gilipoyas- dijo Sirius volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.  
  
Al día siguiente, a Niky y Lily intentaron convencer a Emily de que bajara a desayunar, pero ella se mostraba reticente a salir de la cama, y finalmente, dijo a sus amigas que se fuera, y que ella bajaría a desayunar, mas tarde, cuando ya hubiera desayunado todo el colegio y no tuviera que cruzarse con Sirius.  
  
Finalmente, Lily y Niky bajaron sin Emily, y se encontraron con los chicos en el gran comedor (con todos menos Sirius que parecía haber tenido la misma idea que Emily de bajar tarde a desayunar).  
  
-Esto no puede seguir así-decía James mientras desayunaban- todos somos merodeadores y merodeadoras, debemos ser amigos.  
  
-Es verdad- dijo Niky- es ridículo ¡Si se quieren por que demonios no se tragan el orgullo y hablan!  
  
-Yo creo- dijo Lily poniendo una cara pensativa- que como dijo Niky ayer, debemos darles una ayudita, que no tengan mas remedio que hablar...  
  
-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-pregunto Lupin  
  
-Pues que me nombro a mi misma jefa del proyecto de unión "Sirius-Emily"- dijo mirándoles a todos, y sonriendo mientras arqueaba las cejas.  
  
Emily bajo a desayunar a última hora, y cuando bajo, vio que el comedor ya estaba vacío, a excepción de un grupo de unas 15 chicas en un rincón de la mesa Gryffindor. A Emily le llamo la atención aquel grupo de chicas porque aunque todas estaban sentadas en la mesa Gryffindor, muchas eran de Huffelpuff y Ravelclaw. Emily se quedo mirando a las chicas, y vio que entre ellas había un chico. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acerco por detrás para no ser vista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico era Sirius , casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa, por escuchar lo que estaba escuchando:  
  
-Os he reunido aquí a todas- decía Sirius a las chicas, sin percatarse de la presencia de Emily que estaba justo detrás de el- para pediros perdón...  
  
-¿para pedirnos perdón?-pregunto extrañada una chica de quinto.  
  
-Si- dijo Sirius- por que todas las que estáis aquí hoy, habéis sido victimas de mi absoluta falta de sensibilidad en temas amorosos, y soy consciente de que a muchas de vosotras os rompí el corazón y os hice mucho daño.  
  
-Si, conmigo te portaste fatal, me dejaste tirada a los dos días- dijo una Ravenclaw  
  
-Si eso, eres un capullo- dijo una Huffelpuff  
  
-Lo se- dijo Sirius- y lo siento.  
  
-¿y a que viene este cambio de actitud?-pregunto otra de las chicas  
  
A que me he enamorado.- Dijo Sirius- y me he dado cuanta de lo duro que es que te rompan el corazón. Emily escuchaba todo aquello sin poder mover un músculo, la mayoría de las chicas ya la habían visto, he incluso algunas Gryffindors la habían hecho un gesto de saludo con la mano, pero Sirius, como estaba de espaldas no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, escuchándolo todo.  
  
-¿y quien es la chica?-pregunto la fresca de Huffelpuff-por que desde luego merece que le hagan un monumento.  
  
-Emily Salander- dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.  
  
-Bravo por ella- dijo una Huffelpuff  
  
Y entonces todas las chicas comenzaron a salir del gran comedor y felicitaban a Emily, que no respondía, porque estaba muy seria, fue mientras la chicas felicitaban a Emily cuando Sirius se dio cuanta de que ella estaba allí. Se quedaron quietos, ya solos en el gran comedor por que la exnovias habían salido ya, mirándose a los ojos, muy serios. Permanecieron un par de minutos así, los dos deseando hablar pero sin saber que decir, hasta que Sirius salio, a grandes zancadas del gran comedor.  
  
La cabecita de Lily, ya había maquinado un plan de "unión Sirius-Emily" que se pondría en marcha en la primera clase de esa mañana: pociones. Los merodeadores y las merodeadoras intentaban terminar su proyecto, y Emily y Sirius, ni se miraban a la cara, ni se dirigían la palabra:  
  
-¿como va su poción?-pregunto el profesor Daken a los siete amigos.  
  
-Es que estamos teniendo un problema con un ingrediente profesor- dijo James  
  
-¿con cual?-pregunto Daken  
  
-pues con las lagrimas de amor- dijo James- vera, tienen que ser lagrimas de amor verdadero, si no, no vale, y no hay mucha gente dispuesta a dar sus lagrimas para que siente chavales las utilicen el un proyecto escolar ¿sabe usted?  
  
-Me da igual Potter-dijo Daken arisco- si quieren aprobar tendrán que tener lista la poción para mañana  
  
-¿para mañana?-dijeron los siente al unísono  
  
-Pues si- dijo Daken- para mañana  
  
-pero profesor...- comenzó a quejarse Peter  
  
-No quiero quejas- dijo el profesor y se marcho.  
  
Al acabar la clase todos parecían desesperado, ¿de donde demonios iban a sacar las lágrimas de amor?  
  
A Emily, Sirius y Lily les tocaba ese día quedarse ese día a colocar el cuarto de los materiales, y ahí es donde comenzaba el plan de Lily. Los tres ordenaban los botes con los ingredientes el un sepulcral silencio, mientras Lily hacia vanos esfuerzos de forzar conversación. Entonces Lily pensó que ya estaba harta y decidió tomar medidas mas serias, salio del cuarto con la excusa de que se le había olvidado un bote de babosas. Afuera la esperaba James, ambos cerraron la puerta del cuarto de los ingredientes dejando encerrados dentro a Sirius y Emily . Después protegieron la puerta con diversos hechizos para que no pudieran abrirla con un simple "alhomora"  
  
Cuando Sirius y Emily oyeron el ruido de la cerradura cerrándose, y el montón de hechizos anti-apertura se miraron sorprendidos y se lanzaron contra la puerta para intentar abrirla, como no podían se pusieron a golpearla:  
  
-¡Lily!-gritaba Emily- ¡ábrenos Lily!¡esto no tiene gracia!  
  
-De eso nada- contesto Lily  
  
-¡No os vamos a sacar de ahí hasta que no seáis capaces de hablar como personas normales!- dijo James  
  
-¡James!¡Coño!¡Haz el favor!- dijo Sirius  
  
-¡Que no!- Sentencio Emily  
  
Emily y Sirius pasaron las dos primeras horas sin hablarse y sin mirarse a la cara, Sirius sentado en una esquina del pequeño cuarto, y Emily en la otra punta. Hasta que ha Sirius le dio un ataque de tos y Emily se tuvo que acercar y darle unos golpes en la espalda para que no se ahogara.  
  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto Emily cuando Sirius empezó de nuevo a respirar con normalidad  
  
-Si gracias-contesto Sirius  
  
Después de ataque de tos de Sirius pararon otras dos horas encerrados, sin hablar, mientras Lily y James , esperaban fuera sin poder creérselo:  
  
-¡Mira que sin cabezotas!-decía Lily-¡Llevan ahí cuatro horas, por dios!  
  
-¡Basta ya!-grito de repente Sirius-¡James!¡Lily! se que estáis ahí fuera ¡dejadnos salir!  
  
Por respuesta: el silencio  
  
-Esto es indignante- dijo Emily- yo tenia deberes que hacer , además teníamos entrenamiento ¡Cuánto tiempo mas piensan dejarnos aquí!  
  
-Pues supongo que hasta que hablemos- dijo Sirius  
  
Cuando ya habían pasado seis horas de encierro silencioso, en el cuarto de los ingredientes, Sirius y Emily se empezaron a desesperar.  
  
-Oye Emily- dijo Sirius- como no hablemos vamos a morir aquí  
  
-si-dijo Emily- es posible  
  
A la séptima hora de encierro...  
  
-Lo siento Sirius- dijo Emily, Sirius se quedo mirándola con los ojos como platos- no debí apostar aquello, fue una estupidez, lo siento de verdad..., pero fui a anularla..de verdad  
  
-Y yo no debí llamarte manipuladora insensible- dijo Sirius  
  
-Ni yo a ti prepotente- dijo Emily -Y no debí gritarte...-continuo Sirius  
  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿un concurso sobre quien tiene mas cosas de las que disculparse?- dijo Emily, provocando una sonrisilla mal disimulada en Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué apostasteis?-pregunto Sirius sin poder evitar la curiosidad  
  
Una cena- dijo Emily mirando al suelo  
  
-¿y en que consistía exactamente?  
  
-En que era capaz de hacer que te enamoraras de mi y luego partirte el corazón.  
  
-Vaya, pues la has ganado-dijo Sirius  
  
-no-dijo Emily  
  
-¿no?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-la abría ganado si no la hubiera anulado, pero la anule.  
  
-Toma- dijo Sirius dándole a Emily un botecito lleno de un liquido transparente- para ti.  
  
-¿Qué es?-pregunto Emily mirando el liquido  
  
lagrimas de amor- dijo Sirius- mías  
  
Emily levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando un rato a Sirius a los ojos:  
  
-Eres un idiota- le dijo sonriéndole  
  
-y tu una niñata-dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-Te quiero  
  
-y yo a ti. 


	10. Con dos palabras

Sabéis una cosa, he descubierto que una de las cosas que mas me gustan en este planeta son los Reviews. ¡ME VUELVEN LOCA! ¡CUANTO MAS LARGOS MEJOR! Me encanta cuando me dicen, esto me gusto, o esto no me gusto (en realidad me gusta mas que me digan lo que les gusto pero eso no significa que no me tengan que decir lo que no les gusto) me encanta cuando dicen que lindo te quedo esto, o que horroroso te quedo aquello. Por eso quiero dedicarle este fic a todos los que me escriben Reviews. En especial a los habituales: Lily posesa, Vialwen , prongsadiccted, Sara Meliss, Kairi Akade  
  
También a los que no son tan habituales: Lucia, Lilix, Thrisaz7, Elsa, Tina Miri, Mirie Ann, Andreina, Roxio, Valery Riddle, .  
  
ACLARACION PARA LILY MCGONAGALL: un "Capullo" es algo así como un niñato inmaduro, un imbecil creído, un chulito...(si no entiendes algo mas tu pregunta que yo respondo encantada) Muchos besos.  
  
Y en especial a Sara Fénix Black, (¡Tu si que eres maravillosa!)porque me encantan sus Reviews, porque son muy largos, y me gustan los largos.  
  
Escríbanme mucho!!! Que estoy malita!!! Gastando Clinex en cantidades industriales!!!! Yo a cambio prometo actualizar muy pronto. A ¿les gusta el detallito de poner una cita de un poeta en el principio del capitulo? Por que si no les gusta no lo hago mas. Es que soy aficionada a la poesía, a toda la lectura en general. Besos!  
  
("La frase mas bonita  
  
el poema mas sincero  
  
solo tiene dos palabras:  
  
Te Quiero"  
  
Rima popular)  
  
Capitulo 10: Con dos palabras  
  
-¡FUNCIONO!-decía Lily eufórica mientras entraba con James en la guarida de la gárgola donde estaban Lupin, Niky y Peter- ¡Hemos tenido que encerrarles siete horas en un armario! ¡PERO HA FUNCIONADO! ¡HAN HECHO LAS PACES!  
  
-¡Siete horas!- murmuro impresionado Lupin- ¡mira que son cabezones!  
  
-Y menos mal que no se les ha ocurrido esperar una hora mas- dijo James desplomándose agotado en un sillón-porque ahora tenían clase de pociones los Slytherin...  
  
-¡Madre mía! ¡Siete horas!- repetía Lupin- ¿y se puede saber que han hecho durante siete horas encerrados en un armario?  
  
-Pues básicamente mirar al vacío- dijo James  
  
-Si, pero al final han hecho las paces- explico Lily loca de contenta- y se han pedido perdón y se han dicho que se querían y esas cosas...  
  
-¡Que bonito!-dijo Niky  
  
-Si, precioso-dijo James- pero se podían haber declarado su amor el los primeros quince minutos y así hubiéramos podido ir a los entrenamientos. Si me llego yo a quedar siete horas encerrado con Lily en un armario te aseguro que no me las abría pasado mirando al vacío...  
  
-Te las abrías pasado tragando babosas enlatadas como se te hubiera ocurrido acércate- dijo Lily lanzándole una sonrisita  
  
-Mira que eres arisca- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa- con lo bueno que soy yo contigo....  
  
-¿y donde están ahora?-pregunto Niky  
  
-¿Quién?-pregunto Lily que estaba distraída poniéndole a James cara de "¿bueno tu?".  
  
-¿Qué donde están ahora Sirius y Emily?- dijo Niky  
  
-Pues les hemos dejado dándose el lote en la puerta de la clase de pociones- dijo James.  
  
-Que suerte que tienen algunos- dijo Peter  
  
-Eso digo yo- dijo James- las tías deberíais venir con libro de instrucciones.  
  
-Tampoco somos tan complicadas- dijo Lily  
  
-¿Qué no?- dijo James- perdona bonita pero a ti te hacen falta dos palabritas para enamorarte.  
  
-No, eso no es cierto- dijo Lily- esas dos palabras no me hacen falta para enamorarme.  
  
-¿a no? entonces ¿para que te hacen falta?- inquirió James  
  
-Para confiar en la persona de la que me he enamorado- dijo Lily  
  
-¿O sea, que eso quiere decir, que a lo mejor ya estas enamorada de mi pero como no te digo esas dos condenadas palabras no confías en mi y por eso me mantienes siempre a dos metros de distancia como mínimo?-pregunto James  
  
-¿y si cambiamos de tema?-dijo Lily que parecía estar poniéndose algo nerviosa  
  
-¡Necesito saber esas condenadas dos palabras!- dijo James- Niky ¿tu las sabes? ¿sabes las dos palabras que hacen falta para que Lily no crea que soy un cerdo aprovechado?  
  
-Si-dijo Niky- si que las se.  
  
-¡Dímelas! ¡Por favor!-dijo James desesperado a Niky, mientras Lily refunfuñaba algo sobre que a James solo le faltaba poner un anuncio en el profeta preguntando las dos palabras.  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelas- dijo Niky- tienen que salir de ti, si no, no cuentan.  
  
Como pasa siempre en Hogwarst, las noticias vuelan, y ¡el noticion! de que Sirius Black y Emily Selander eran novios se difundió a toda prisa, provocando que la muchacha fuera victima de las envidiosas miradas y insidiosos cuchicheos de las alumnas de Hogwarst, y que Sirius fuera el blanco de todos los odios de los numerosos chicos que babeaban por Emily. Pero a ellos se la traía al fresco y parecían todo el rato pletóricos de felicidad, seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando, como antes, pero ahora las discursiones, en vez de acabar en gritos o tortazos, como antes solían acabar a besos. Con el amor, entro en colegio la primavera (que la sangre altera), y también el buen humor. Los merodeadores y las merodeadoras solían pasar las tardes en la guarida de la gárgola, o en la sala común, o el los terrenos del colegio, riendo, echando partidas de ajedrez, gobstones, o simplemente charlando. Mientras Sirius y Emily se besaban por todos los rincones de la escuela, James parecía cada vez mas desesperado por averiguar las dos palabras que harían que Lily confiara en el, porque el sospechaba que gustarle le gustaba, sino no le habría besado en su cumpleaños.  
  
Una tarde, algo calurosa, estaban todos en la guarida de la gárgola, Niky y Lupin, repasaban en una mesa, defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras que Peter leía en el profeta muy interesado algo de un líder oscuro que reclutaba adeptos, pero el ministerio no parecía darle mucha importancia. Lily y James jugaban al ajedrez tumbados en la alfombra, y Emily y Sirius charlaban tumbados, bien juntitos, en un sofá.  
  
-Sabes lo que odio mucho mucho de mi- decía Emily susurrando.  
  
-Pues no se- decía Sirius mientras la daba besitos por el cuello- de ti no puedes odiar nada por que no tienes nada malo.  
  
-Si, si que tengo algo malo- dijo ella en tono de broma- algo que en realidad he estado ocultando muchos años, un gran secreto...  
  
-No me lo digas, no me lo digas, que lo adivino- decía Sirius siguiéndole el juego- en realidad no eres una preciosa jovencita de dieciséis años llamada Emily Salander, si no que eres un hombre, un camionero, disfrazado, que has venido ha Hogwarst para ir robando poco a poco todos los candelabros del colegio, pero solo los de cobre...  
  
-No- dijo ella riendo pegándole con un cojin- los de cobre no que son los más feos...  
  
-Si, solo los de cobre- decía el mientras la hacia cosquillas-porque quieres formar una red ilegal de candelabros de cobre robados...  
  
-¡Joder! ¡Menuda imaginación que tienes chaval!-decía Emily riendo.  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Sirius dejando de hacerla cosquillas - ¿no he acertado?  
  
-Pues mira, no- dijo Emily sonriendo  
  
-¿Pero tienes un secreto en serio?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Si- dijo Emily  
  
-¿Cuál?-pregunto Sirius curioso  
  
-Te lo digo si me prometes no reírte- dijo Emily  
  
-Prometido- dijo Sirius  
  
James y Lily continuaban jugando al ajedrez pero escuchaban divertidos, la conversación de Emily y Sirius:  
  
-Es mi nombre- dijo Emily  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu nombre? Emily es un nombre precioso, ¿o es que no te llamas Emily?- dijo Sirius  
  
-Si que me llamo Emily-dijo la chica-pero tengo un segundo nombre, y es horrible.  
  
-¿tienes un segundo nombre?  
  
-Si-dijo Emily- y lo odio...  
  
-¿Cuál es?  
  
-Pues en realidad me llamo Emily Katherina Salander- dijo ella avergonzada  
  
-¿Katherina?-dijo Sirius- pues es bonito  
  
-No seas mentiroso, es horrible, solo lo dices para que no me enfade- dijo Emily  
  
-pues a mi me gusta, a partir de hoy te voy a llamar Katherina-dijo Sirius sonriendo  
  
-Como se te ocurra llamarme Katherina una sola vez te hago beber poción levitatoria- dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
-¿y no lo sabia nadie lo de tu segundo nombre?-pregunto James a Emily mientras Lily reflexionaba sobre su siguiente jugada  
  
-Pues a parte de mi familia...solo lo sabían Lily y Niky, y ahora vosotros- le dijo Emily a James  
  
-¿Vosotras tres os lo contáis todo?-pregunto James  
  
-Si- dijo Emily- son muchos años juntas.  
  
-Entonces, las dos palabras que hay que decirle a Lily ¿tu las sabes?- Pregunto James  
  
-Si- dijo Emily con toda naturalidad  
  
- Mira que estas pesadito con lo de las palabritas- protesto Lily mientras movía su torre comiéndose un alfil de James- te toca  
  
-¿Qué palabras?-pregunto Sirius sin saber de que hablaban  
  
-Pues veras-explico James- al parecer a Lily hay que decirle dos palabras para que confíe en la persona que le gusta...y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que palabras son.  
  
-¡podemos dejar ya ese tema!-dijo Lily-¡te toca James!  
  
-Si las sabes dímelas por favor, Emily, dímelas- dijo James moviendo una pieza del tablero al azar.  
  
-No- dijo Emily- deben salir de ti...  
  
-¿a ti hay que decirte alguna palabra para que confíes en mi?-dijo Sirius a Emily  
  
-Tu ya las dijiste- dijo Emily  
  
-Un momento...un momento...-dijo James poniéndose de pie-¿estas diciendo que las palabras que yo le tengo que decir a Lily, Sirius ya te las dijo a ti?  
  
-Si- sentencio Emily  
  
-entonces Sirius las sabe ¿Cuál son?-pregunto James a Sirius  
  
No se de que estáis hablando- dijo Sirius que parecía desconcertado.  
  
-Oye James- dijo Emily- esas dos palabras no son un conjuro mágico ¿sabes? No es algo que se dice automáticamente y de repente la persona deseada se tira a tus brazos...no funciona así...  
  
-¡Jaque mate!- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie de manera algo brusca-¿Qué?¿nos vamos fuera?-pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
-Si, vamos a dar un paseo- dijo James poniéndose de pie  
  
Sirius se levanto del sofá y ayudo a Emily a levantarse dándola de la mano,  
  
-Peter, ¿te vienes con Lily con Emily con Sirius y conmigo a dar una vuelta por los terrenos?- pregunto James  
  
-Vale-dijo Peter  
  
-Remus, Niky ¿os venís?-pregunto Emily  
  
-no, nos quedamos repasando-dijo Lupin  
  
-bueno pues hasta luego- dijo James  
  
-hasta luego- dijeron Lupin y Niky  
  
-Venga pues vamonos- dijo Sirius agarrando a Emily por los hombros- vámonos Katherina.  
  
-Mira que eres imbecil- dijo Emily en broma pegándole a Sirius una colleja  
  
-¡pero bueno Katherina!¡no me pegues!- dijo Sirius continuando la broma  
  
-Te juro que como me vuelvas a llamar Katherina te parto las piernas- dijo Emily dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo induce.  
  
-Vale, vale, no te enfades, que cuando te enfadas eres mas peligrosa que un colacuerno húngaro...- dijo Sirius dándola un beso, cuando termino el beso susurro en bajito:-...Katherina.  
  
La primavera afecto a todos de manera positiva, y se oían constantes risas en los pasillos y en las clases. Los merodeadores y las merodeadoras aprobaron con muy buena nota su proyecto de pociones, que fue probado con Peter que trago un vasito de poción y se encendió (tal y como debía suceder) como una luciérnaga, aunque el profesor Daken les bajo un poco la nota por que luego no sabían como apagarlo, y Peter estuvo dos días encendido como una lamparilla de noche, y por la noche, los chicos tenían que echarle mantas encima para poder dormir debido a la luz que desprendía.  
  
El buen humor llego hasta tal punto que los profesores echaron de clase varias veces a los merodeadores y las merodeadoras, porque hacían bromas y luego les daban a todos ataques de risa incontrolables que llegaron a contagiar incluso a la profesora McGonagall. El único que parecía siempre malhumorado era el profesor Daken. Pero eso no impedía que ellos hicieran bromas en sus clases:  
  
-Por favor señorita Salander- decía Daken durante una clase- lea en la página 337, todos los usos de la sangre de dragón.  
  
-La sangre de dragón es utilizada en la actualidad- leía Emily- como ingrediente básico para pociones curativas de carácter...  
  
Pero a la pobre Emily le costaba muchísimo seguir leyendo con seriedad mientras Lily la hacia cosquillas, James la tiraba pelotitas de papel, Niky tiraba de la manga de su túnica, Lupin susurraba "¿Quién demonios será el que va a pedirle sangre a un dragón: disculpe señor dragón me da usted un poquito de sangre?; Si hombre, coja usted la que le haga falta; muchas gracias señor dragón; No hay de que buen hombre...", Peter se entretenía en cantar canciones sobre dragones que fumaban marihuana, mientras Sirius le susurraba a Emily: "no leas mas, que nos echen de clase y nos vamos a tu cuarto ya veras como nos lo pasamos mejor..."  
  
Ante las cosquillas, tirones de túnica, pelotitas de papel, fingidas conversaciones con dragones, canciones de dragones drogadictos y proposiciones indecentes, a Emily le era imposible seguir leyendo con seriedad los usos de la sangre de dragón y estallaba en ataques de risa que provocaban que los siete merodeadores fueran expulsados de la clase de Daken.  
  
Eran momentos divertidos que quedarían grabados en la memoria de los siete durante el resto de sus vidas, y que quedarían también el la historia de Hogwarst como los siete chicos mas revoltosos (hasta que llegaron Fred y George).  
  
Algo importante que cabe destacar de aquellos días felices de primavera, es que de repente Lily, James, Peter, Sirius y Emily se dieron cuenta de que Lupin y Niky, pasaban mucho, muchísimo tiempo juntos, con la excusa de que estaban "repasando" defensa contra las artes oscuras o Historia de la magia. Un día en la guarida de la gárgola James, Lily y Peter charlaban sobre este tema, Emily y Sirius se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados, agotados después de un duro entrenamiento de Quiddich, en su sofá habitual, por lo que no seguían la conversación:  
  
-¿os habéis fijado...-decía James tumbado en un sofa- ...en que Niky y Lupin pasan últimamente mucho tiempo juntos?  
  
-¿creéis que están liados?-pregunto Peter  
  
-Pues no se... ¿tu que crees Lily?-dijo James mirando a Lily que estaba sentada en la alfombra.  
  
-Yo creo que si dos personas, son amigos, como en el caso de Niky y Lupin y se llevan bien y se gustan es estupendo que acaben juntos, como Emily y Sirius- dijo Lily mirando la tierna escena de Emily y Sirius dormidos y abrazaditos en el sofá.  
  
-O sea que...-comenzó a decir James de manera perspicaz sentándose en la alfombra en frente de Lily- Si dos personas son amigos, como Niky y Lupin.... ¿tu y yo somos amigos, Lily?  
  
-Si, si que lo somos- dijo la chica sonriéndole y mirándole desconfiada.  
  
-Vale-continuo James como atando cabos- que si dos personas son amigos, como yo y Lily, y se llevan bien... Lily... ¿tu y yo nos llevamos bien?....  
  
-Generalmente si- dijo Lily- excepto cuando...  
  
-Si dos personas son amigos y se llevan bien como Lily y yo- dijo James cortando a la chica- y se gustan, como nos gustamos Lily y yo...¿Qué narices pasa que no estamos liados?- pregunto sonriéndola  
  
De repente los dos parecían haberse olvidado de la presencia de Peter.  
  
-Ya...- dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿y me puedes decir de donde has sacado que tu a mi me gustas?  
  
-No se- dijo James- simplemente lo se, es algo que intuyo...  
  
-Pues si intuyes tanto ¿Por qué no te metes a profesor de adivinación?- pregunto Lily sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
-Si no te gustara no me habrías besado el día de la fiesta...- dijo James  
  
Ya te lo dije, fue tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
James se encontraba en un estado de desesperación importante, cada día estaba mas enamorado de Lily Evans y no iba a permitir que se le escapara, por lo que decido que tenia que tomar medidas drásticas si quería conseguir a esa chica antes de que le salieran canas, y sabia que solo había una manera. Debía averiguar esas malditas dos palabras. Así que una noche en la sala común, cuando Emily, Lily y Niky ya se habían subido a su cuarto, arrincono a Sirius dispuesto ha hacerle un interrogatorio:  
  
-Necesito saberlas-dijo James  
  
-¿el que?-pregunto Sirius desconcertado  
  
-Esas dos puñeteras palabras que me están volviendo loco-dijo James  
  
-Ya te dije que yo no las se-replico Sirius sentándose en un sofá  
  
-Pero Emily dijo que tu ya se las habías dicho- dijo James sentándose en frente de el.  
  
-Te lo juro que no se de que me hablas- dijo Sirius  
  
-Escucha Sirius-dijo James reflexionando- tuvo que ser algo que le dijiste en aquel almacén el día de la fiesta, porque fue cuando os besasteis por primera vez ¿no? Piensa, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?  
  
-Le dije muchas cosas- dijo Sirius  
  
-¡Piensa! ¡por dios!¡Piensa y dime esas dos palabras si no quieres que abra esa ventana y me tire por ella!-dijo James algo desesperado señalando a la ventana de la sala común.  
  
-Tranquilízate James todo tiene solución.- dijo Sirius  
  
-Solo se me ocurre una idea- dijo James mirando la escalera por la que se ascendía a los dormitorios de las chicas- si aun no se han dormido, puede que estén charlando...  
  
-¡¿QUIERES ESPIARLAS?!-pregunto Sirius  
  
-¡Baja la voz!- dijo James- ¿se te ocurre una idea mejor?  
  
-Es que como se entere Emily, me mata...-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de horror solo con imaginarse la escena- ve tu solo  
  
-De eso nada, tu eres mi amigo y me acompañas- se quejo James- además ¿Qué puede hacerte? ¿Castrarte?  
  
-Conoces a Emily y sabes que es capaz- dijo Sirius- una vez me amenazo con cortarme el pito a rodajas...  
  
-No va a cortarte el pito por la cuenta que le trae- dijo James- así que tu me acompañas y punto.  
  
Finalmente James convenció a Sirius con el argumento de que no hay pito cortado que la señora Pomfrey no fuera capaz de recolocar en su sitio con un buen hechizo cicatrizante. Los dos chicos subieron sigilosos por la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las chicas y cuando llegaron a su puerta escucharon voces dentro, ¡Estaban despiertas! ¡y charlando!, ambos agudizaron bien la oreja para escuchar se decían algo sobre las dos palabras que estaban conduciendo a James a la enajenación mental...  
  
-Oye Niky ¿Últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo con Lupin?- escucharon que decia Lily perspicazmente.  
  
-Puede...-dijo Niky algo tímida  
  
-¿te gusta? ¿verdad?-dijo Emily  
  
-No seáis cotillas- dijo Niky en tono de broma  
  
-Pues mira, si te gusta díselo ya- sentencio Emily  
  
-¡Hablo la mas indicada!-dijo Niky entre risas- ¡te recuerdo que a ti hubo que encerrarte durante siete horas con Sirius para que te decidieras!  
  
Las tres chicas rieron.  
  
-Es verdad, Em- dijo Lily- como le hiciste sufrir al pobre.  
  
-¿Qué yo hice sufrir a Sirius? ¿Entonces que le estas haciendo ti a James? ¿Tortura?- dijo Emily perspicaz  
  
-El pobre se va a volver loco con el royo ese de las dos palabras- dijo Niky  
  
-Eso, eso, me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro James al otro lado de la puerta  
  
-Psss, calla, que nos van a oír- le regaño Sirius  
  
-¿habéis oído algo?-pregunto Niky mirando la puerta  
  
-no-contestaron las otras dos chicas  
  
Continuaron hablando del tema de James:  
  
-El que no diga las dos condenadas palabras, no significa que no las sienta- dijo Emily- Lily, sabes perfectamente que esta loco por ti...  
  
-Es que no es eso- dijo Lily- es que me da un poco de miedo  
  
-¿miedo? ¿el que?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Pues que luego no funcione, y quedarme hecha polvo- dijo Lily  
  
-El que no arriesga, no gana- dijo Emily- tú no tienes miedo Lily, eres toda una Gryffindor...  
  
-Pero vamos a ver ¿a ti te gusta James? ¿Verdad?- dijo Niky  
  
-Si, mucho-reconoció Lily  
  
-¿ha dicho que le gusto?-decía James zarandeando a Sirius al otro lado de la puerta-¿la has oído? ¿Ha dicho que le gusto?  
  
-Si, lo ha dicho- decía Sirius- pero baja la voz que nos van a pillar  
  
-¡Ha dicho que le gusto! ¡Que le gusto mucho! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo James poniéndose a saltar loco de alegría.  
  
-¡Estate quieto James! ¡Que nos van a pillar!  
  
Pero las chicas, ya habían escuchado los berridos de felicidad de James y Emily abrió la puerta y se quedo mirándoles con los brazos en jarra.  
  
-¿se puede saber que narices estabais haciendo?-pregunto Emily mirándoles con fiereza  
  
-Pues nada...estábamos aquí...- dijo Sirius intentando poner una excusa  
  
-¿estabais espiando?-dijo Emily ferozmente pero sin alzar la voz  
  
-si- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz  
  
-¡PERO SOIS IMBECILES O QUE OS PASA!-dijo Emily, esta vez gritando bastante  
  
-Es que...es que...-intentaba excusarse Sirius  
  
-¡ES QUE NADA!- dijo Emily  
  
Lily por su parte se había quedado blanca al pensar que es lo que podía haber escuchado James. Fue hacia donde el estaba le agarro del brazo y le dijo:  
  
-Ven- le arrastro hacia la desierta sala común, cuando ya estuvieron abajo le pregunto- ¿Qué has escuchado?  
  
-Pues...mas bien poco...Lily...siento haberte espiado...pero es que...- dijo James  
  
-¿Qué has escuchado?-repitió Lily cruzando los brazos  
  
-Que te gusto- dijo James esbozando una sonrisilla de medio lado.  
  
-¿estabas tan desesperado por saber las dos estupidas palabras como para arriesgarte a que te pillemos?- pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues si, la verdad es que estoy bastante desesperado, al borde de la enajenación mental, tengo pesadillas por las noches de diccionarios que me persiguen y cuando los abro tienen solo dos palabras pero no consigo leerlas, es horrible...estas volviéndome loco Lilian Evans- dijo James  
  
Lily sonrió, y miro al suelo sin saber que decir, sin saber si regañarle o besarle, y opto por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas hasta no haber reflexionado un poco...James noto la confusión mental que en ese momento tenia Lily y decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿crees que Emily va a castrar a Sirius?-pregunto despreocupadamente  
  
-No, no creo- dijo Emily sonriendo- se le pasara en seguida, siempre están igual.  
  
-Bueno pues hasta mañana, Lily  
  
-Hasta mañana James- dijo Lily dirigiéndose a las escaleras- oye James...  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo el chico volviéndose  
  
-No, nada, es igual- dijo Lily. 


	11. Esta noche hay luna llena

Muchas gracias a todos los que me envían Reviews, me encantan sus sugerencias e intento hacerles caso, ya no estoy mala, se ma paso la gripe y voy a clase, asi que no tengo tanto tiempo libre, pero intentare seguir siendo rapida actualizando. A Valery Riddel: puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi fic. Todo tuyo. Muchos besos! Siento si tengo muchas faltas, sorry! Los que no entiendan palabras o expresiones, díganmelo y yo se las explico! Besos para todos! Lily Posesa, por Madrid también llueve!  
  
Capitulo 11: Esta noche hay luna llena  
  
Afortunadamente, Emily no acabo asesinando a Sirius por el incidente del espionaje, Sirius consiguió acallar los gritos de la muchacha plantándole un buen beso en la boca, y Emily, ante esto (lógicamente) le perdono sin necesidad de castrarle. La que pareció quedar muy afectada por esto de que las estuvieran espiando fue Lily, que comenzó a reflexionar en lo que le había dicho Emily esa noche ("quien no arriesga no gana" o "que no diga esas dos palabras no quiere decir que no las sienta") y tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a James diciéndola que estaba desesperado y que le iba a volver loco. Y llego a la conclusión de que ambos tenían razón, a ella le gustaba James y no hacia más que darle largas, se estaba portando fatal y estaba conduciendo al pobre James a un estado mental bastante preocupante, le estaba haciendo sufrir. A la mañana siguiente todos parecían haber olvidado el incidente del espionaje y desayunaban animados, charlando, Emily parecía especialmente contenta porque esa tarde había entrenamiento de Quiddich, sin embargo Lily seguía reflexiva, había decidido que no iba a resistirse mas a James, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Después de las clases de la mañana Niky había quedado con Remus para repasar con el historia de la magia, pero cuando la muchacha llegó a la biblioteca, Lupin aun no había llegado, así que la muchacha se sentó en un sillón y se puso a repasar sus apuntes de transformaciones humanas, ya que estaba decidida a hacerse animaga para acompañar a su amigo en sus transformaciones de hombre lobo, tal y como hacían los merodeadores. A los 15 minutos llego, muy apurado Lupin.  
  
-Siento llegar tarde- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole a Niky- pero es que James y Sirius tuvieron la brillante idea de hacerle a Snape un conjuro de invisibilidad en la ropa, y el imbecil se ha pasado toda la hora de comer en calzoncillos, con la ropa invisible, sin darse cuenta, hasta que le ha avisado Bellatrix, y se ha chivado al profesor Daken que nos a tenido retenidos un montón de rato echándonos la bronca.  
  
Niky rió imaginándose a Snape huyendo del gran comedor en calzoncillos.  
  
-¿Qué estudias?-pregunto Lupin echando un vistazo a los apuntes de Niky  
  
-Pues transformaciones humanas- dijo Niky  
  
-¿aun sigues convencida en eso de convertirte en animaga?-pregunto Lupin sorprendido  
  
-Pues claro- dijo Niky sonriéndole- quiero estar contigo cuando te transformes, es duro, y soy tu amiga y quiero estar allí para apoyarte. Lo que no he decidido aun es en que animal transformarme. ¿Tu que me aconsejas? Estoy entre un gato o algún tipo de ave, un águila o algo así... ¿esta noche hay luna llena?  
  
-Si, esta noche hay luna llena- dijo Lupin impresionado ante la determinación que tenia Niky en ayudarle.  
  
-Bueno...es una pena que sea tan difícil transformarse, me va ha costar mucho no creo que lo consiga antes de fin de curso pero...quizá el curso que viene...- dijo Niky valorando sus posibilidades  
  
-Niky, convertirse en animago, es muy peligroso...-dijo Lupin  
  
-Lo se- dijo Niky  
  
-Y es ilegal en menores de edad....-dijo el  
  
-También lo se- dijo Niky  
  
-Y es muy difícil....- continuo Lupin  
  
-Si lo consiguió Peter...- dijo Niky arqueando las cejas- ...creo que yo seré capaz de conseguirlo. ¿No crees?  
  
-¿vas ha hacer algo ilegal y peligroso solo por ayudarme?-pregunto Lupin mirando impresionado a la chica  
  
-Si- dijo Niky- eres amigo mío y...  
  
Pero Niky no pudo terminar la frase porque Lupin la había agarrado por la cintura y la estaba dando un beso en la boca. La chica al principio se sobresalto pero luego continuo rodeando al chico con los brazos. Justo en ese momento, mientras se besaban, Emily y Sirius entraron por la puerta de la biblioteca comentando el incidente de Snape en calzoncillos, pero al ver a Niky y Remus se quedaron callados de repente mirando sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Sirius  
  
-Se veía venir- dijo Emily sonriendo mirando a la pareja besarse- hace tiempo que se gustaban.  
  
-¿En serio?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido- pues no me había dado cuenta.  
  
-Por que vives en las nubes, era tan evidente como lo de que James y Lily se gustan, sólo que Remus es mas tímido y no lo difunde como James, que le ha faltado publicarlo en el profeta.-explico Emily  
  
-¡vamos a felicitarlos!- dijo Sirius caminando sonriente hacia la pareja que seguía besándose  
  
-¡No!-dijo Emily agarrándole de la túnica- ¡No les interrumpas!  
  
-Si, es verdad- dijo Sirius frenándose en seco, como dándose cuenta de que ha nadie le gustaba que le interrumpieran en momentos así.  
  
-Mejor vamonos a la sala común- sugirió Emily  
  
Sirius y Emily salieron de la biblioteca comentando lo ocurrido, y muy contentos de que dos de sus amigos se hubieran decidido por fin.  
  
-¡ah!-¡Se me olvidaba!- dijo de repente Emily a Sirius acordándose de algo- antes vino tu lechuza a la sala común, y como no estabas se puso muy pesada y cogí yo la carta- dijo mientras sacaba una carta de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y dándosela a Sirius.  
  
-Es de mi madre- dijo Sirius echándole un vistazo a la carta que le alargaba Emily, la abrió y empezó a leerla por encima poniendo voz aburrida- querido hijo...bla... bla...debes de seguir el ejemplo de tus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa...bla...bla...eres la vergüenza de la familia...bla...bla- cerro la carta- mi madre siempre tan amable y cariñosa. Me manda otra carta para Narcisa dentro del mismo sobre. ¿me acompañas a dársela?  
  
-Bueno-dijo Emily  
  
Ambos estuvieron un rato buscando a Narcisa para entregarle la carta de la madre de Sirius, cuando la encontraron estaba con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin, en un corredor del colegio bastante escondido. Estaban todas con cara de estar tramando algo y se encontraban apoyadas en una pared que tenia esculpida una gran serpiente plateada.  
  
-Narcisa, esto es de mi madre para ti- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta ya que su prima no le resultaba muy agradable a la vista y quería estar el menor tiempo posible con ella.  
  
-Por fin me escribe mi querida tía – dijo Narcisa con voz cursilona a sus compañeras- dice que esta muy contenta con mi conducta, a diferencia de su hijo que frecuenta muy malas compañías- dijo mirando con desprecio a Emily.  
  
-Tu si que eres una mala compañía arpía asquerosa- dijo Sirius- ten cuidadito con lo que dices....  
  
Sirius y Emily se alejaron del corredor de la serpiente plateada, y Sirius observo que Emily tenía aspecto abatido.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Sirius a Emily cariñosamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-Pues que estoy muy cansada...-dijo Emily- ...estoy cansada de pasar por la mesa de Slytherin y que me llamen sangre sucia, estoy cansada de las miradas de desprecio como la que me acaba de echar tu prima, si es verdad, mis padres son muggles pero son buenísimas personas que me quieren un montón, y yo a los Slytherin no les he hacho nada ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?  
  
-pues por que son idiotas, Emily- dijo Sirius abrazándola- no te debes poner triste por ellos, y menos por Narcisa, que es una cursi repelente que lo único que le pasa es que te tiene envidia.  
  
-¿envidia? ¿A mi?¿porque?-pregunto Emily sin soltarse del abrazo de Sirius  
  
-¿como que porque? Pues por que eres preciosa, inteligente, una excelente bruja, la mejor golpeadora del mundo, y tienes un novio guapísimo ¿te parece poco?  
  
Lily ya lo tenia decidido, en ese mismo día iba a ir a hablar con James, le iba a decir que a ella también le había encantado aquel beso en la fiesta de su cumpleaños y que se moría de ganas de repetirlo... Pero la casualidad quiso, que ese día Lily se pasara todo el tiempo buscando a james para hablar con el y a James parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, a ultima hora de la tarde, Lily se encontró sola en la sala común y se pregunto donde narices estarían todos sus amigos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos Emily entro por el hueco del retrato, llevaba puesta la túnica de Quiddich.  
  
-Hola- saludo Emily a Lily  
  
-¿Dónde os habíais metido todos?- pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues Niky ha bajado con Remus a la enfermería- explico Emily  
  
-¿le ha pasado algo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-No- dijo Emily- es que esta noche hay luna llena, y ya sabes que la señora Pomfrey va ha acompañarle a la casa de los gritos.  
  
-¿y James?-pregunto Lily sin poder contenerse  
  
-Tenemos entrenamiento- dijo Emily- esta abajo en el campo de Quiddich, yo he subido porque había olvidado mi escoba...¿Por qué no te bajas y nos ves como entrenamos? Peter también esta en las gradas...  
  
-Bueno, vale- dijo Lily  
  
Emily subió por la escoba, y cuando bajo, las dos amigas salieron de la sala común para encaminarse al campo de Quiddich.  
  
-Voy a decírselo hoy a James- le dijo Lily a su amiga.  
  
-¿el que?-pregunto Emily- ¿Qué estas loquita por sus huesos y que has decidido dejar de hacerte la dura?  
  
-Si-dijo Lily  
  
-Pues no has elegido el mejor día- dijo Emily  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues por que hoy es luna llena, y en cuanto acaben los entrenamientos Sirius, James y Peter se transformaran y se irán a la casa de los gritos para irse a dar una vueltecita con Remus, en su faceta lobezna, por el bosque prohibido...-explico Emily  
  
-Pero...¿y a la hora de la cena?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Se van mientras todo el mundo cena, ¿no ves que ya es casi de noche?  
  
Llegaron al campo de Quiddich y Lily observo los entrenamientos desde las gradas acompañada de Peter, se fijo en que Emily ya no intentaba partirle la cabeza a Sirius con la blugger como hacia antes. Lily se fijaba en James que volaba veloz por todo el campo detrás de la pequeña Snich, realmente lo hacia muy bien.  
  
Cuando acabo el entrenamiento se acerco corriendo a James antes de que entrara en el vestuario, Sirius se fue a cambiar muy deprisa porque ya era de noche y querían llegar cuanto antes con Remus.  
  
-Oye James- dijo Lily  
  
-Dime- dijo James sonriéndola  
  
-es que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Lily seria  
  
-¿tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto James- ya sabes que yo normalmente adoro hablar contigo pero es que justo ahora tengo un poco de prisa.  
  
Peter le metía prisa a James.  
  
-Es que...-dijo Lily-...yo quería decirte que...  
  
-¿es muy importante?-pregunto James sin hacer caso de Peter que le decía con voz de rata que no tenían tiempo.  
  
-Si...bueno no, no es muy importante...bueno en realidad si que lo es...-dudo Lily poniéndose algo nerviosa.  
  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunto James que notando el nerviosismo de Lily la agarro una mano para tranquilizarla, mientas Peter continuaba metiendo prisa.  
  
-No- dijo Lily recuperando la tranquilidad y sonriéndole- es algo que quería decirte pero puede esperar a mañana...anda vete.  
  
-¿seguro?-pregunto James.  
  
-Seguro- dijo Lily  
  
Los chicos se fueron a la casa de los gritos y Emily y Lily decidieron subir a la sala común para luego bajar a cenar, por el camino se encontraron con Niky que ya había cenado.  
  
-hola chicas- dijo Niky muy animada mientras subían hacia la sala común, todos los corredores estaban desiertos porque todo el mundo ya había bajado a cenar- tengo algo que contaros.  
  
-¿el que? ¿que te has liado con nuestro colega el hombre lobo?-pregunto Emily sonriendo.  
  
-¿tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Niky sorprendida  
  
-Os vimos yo y Sirius en la biblioteca- dijo Emily- de hecho os vimos yo, Sirius, todos los Ravenclaws de primero y el equipo de Quiddich de Huffelpuff que estaban buscando información en unos libros sobre no se que escoba. Así que ha estas alturas lo debe saber todo el colegio...  
  
-¡Que te has liado con Remus!-exclamo Lily- ¡yo no lo sabia!  
  
-Lo sabe todo el colegio menos Lily que lleva todo el día en su mundo.- dijo Emily - estas mas despistada que....  
  
-¿Cómo ha sido?-pregunto Lily a Niky  
  
Mientras subían Niky les relataba a sus dos amigas la conversación que había tenido con Remus y como este le había plantado de improviso un beso en la boca. Pero mientras las tres chicas subían despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio, había alguien que las estaba vigilando. Treinta pares de ojos las observaban desde las sombras esperando el momento preciso, el instante oportuno para actuar. Cuando Niky, Lily y Emily entraron en un corredor se llevaron la sorpresa de que allí había quince personas impidiéndoles el paso, todos alineados como un ejercito, con las caras tapadas con capuchas y antifaces, todos mirando amenazantes a las tres muchachas, todos con túnicas de Slytherin.  
  
-¿pero que es esto?-pregunto Lily desconcertada mirando a los quince enmascarados-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Dejarnos pasar- dijo Emily con voz firme  
  
Pero los encapuchados no se movieron, ni un centímetro, seguían allí sin moverse un centímetro, sin dejarlas pasar. Emily se agarro instintivamente al brazo de Lily, y las tres chicas sacaron las varitas, aunque sabían que no tenían posibilidad contra quince magos. A Niky se le ocurrió el darse la vuelta y volver por donde habían venido, pero al girarse vieron a otros quince magos, todos también enmascarados y con las túnicas de Slytherin.  
  
Estaban rodeadas. Treinta contra tres.  
  
Treinta magos de Slytherin rodeaban a las chicas, estaban quietos, sin moverse, como esperando una señal para atacar. Las tres muchachas en el medio, esperaban, expectantes y algo asustadas.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- susurro Emily a Lily y Niky- ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?  
  
De repente uno de los magos, se adelanto de una de las filas y comenzó ha hablar, aunque tenia la voz distorsionada, y la cara tapada, Emily; Niky, y Lily adivinaron en seguida de quien se trataba, sin duda el cabecilla enmascarado era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Hola sangres sucias- dijo Malfoy con la voz distorsionada- será mejor que bajéis las varitas, estáis en minoría.  
  
-¿Qué queréis de nosotras?-pregunto Emily desafiante  
  
-Vaya..vaya...Salander..creí que eras mas lista....os vamos a usar para comenzar.  
  
-¿Para comenzar?-pregunto Lily-¿el que?  
  
-Nuestra misión-dijo Malfoy riendo socarrón- la misión que nos ha encargado el señor tenebroso, limpiar este colegio de sangres sucias.  
  
-¿vais a matarnos?-pregunto Niky  
  
-a ti no, Blumber, tu eres una sangre limpia, aunque vayas con mala gente de momento no nos vamos a encargar de ti...primero les toca a ellas- dijo señalando a Lily y a Emily  
  
Las tres chicas buscaban una posibilidad de escapar de allí, mientras hablaba Malfoy, pero era imposible, estaban rodeadas por todos lados.  
  
-Si nos matáis os expulsaran- dijo Emily-iréis a Azcaban  
  
-No si no se enteran- dijo Malfoy con su voz distorsionada, detrás de su mascara, riendo- gracias a un profesor de esta escuela que nos ayuda, tenemos las espaldas cubiertas.  
  
-¿un profesor?-pregunto Lily impresionada-¿un profesor de esta escuela os ayuda a secuestrar gente y matarla? ¿Quién?  
  
-¡Cállate Evans!- ordeno Malfoy- muy bien basta de explicaciones. ¡Atención a todos!¡Varitas en alto!  
  
Todos los encapuchados apuntaron con las varitas a las tres muchachas, que impulsivamente alzaron las suyas para defenderse, aunque sabían que no había posibilidad, eran demasiados, ellas solo eran tres.  
  
-¡Cobardes!-grito Emily-¡hasta para atacar a tres chicas indefensas necesitáis ir tapados! ¡Vais escondidos porque no tenéis valor!  
  
-Voy a disfrutar haciéndote daño Salander-dijo Malfoy secamente, y luego se dirigió a sus compañeros diciendo- las aturdiremos y nos las llevaremos ante nuestro maestro.  
  
-¡Pagaras por esto!-chillo Niky  
  
-Hechizos aturdidores a la de 3- dijo Malfoy- una....  
  
Las chicas pensaban desesperadamente en la manera de escapar, pero era imposible, no había esperanza, todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor, excepto los merodeadores, que estaban en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-Dos...-dijo Malfoy con voz autoritaria- y ¡tres!  
  
Entonces treinta voces pronunciaron treinta hechizos aturdidores que fueron a parar contra las tres chicas que cayeron desmayadas al suelo.  
  
-muy bien- dijo Malfoy a sus compañeros- a Evans y a Salander nos las llevamos, Niky Blumber es una sangre limpia, no nos interesa, dejarla aquí.  
  
Niky despertó al cabo de dos horas y le costo recordar que hacia tumbada en un pasillo ella sola, pero cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que había pasado, y de que se habían llevado a sus dos amigas pensó que debía de hacer algo.  
  
Su primera reacción fue: ¡Debo decírselo a Dumbledore!  
  
Así que hecho a correr, dolorida por el efecto de los hechizos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, llego al enorme águila de piedra y recordó que no sabía la contraseña, probo con algunas chucherias y dulces, pero nada. Muy angustiada por lo que le podrían estar haciendo a sus amigas los canallas de los enmascarados de Slytherin, pensó en su segunda posibilidad: la profesora McGonagall. Niky corrió todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia el despacho de McGonagall, debía avisar de que se las habían llevado, la vida de Emily y Lily dependía de ella. Cuando llego al despacho de McGonagall comprobó con desesperación que ella tampoco estaba allí.  
  
Ahora si que era grave, no sabia que hacer, no se podía fiar de ningún profesor, sabia que había uno que ayudaba a los enmascarados, pero ¿Cuál?. Solo se podía fiar de Dumbledore y de McGonagall y no estaban.  
  
Solo quedaba una posibilidad, Niky pensó que lo único que podía hacer era internarse ella sola en el bosque prohibido y buscar a los merodeadores. Debía encontrar a un hombre lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata. Debía avisarles de que se habían llevado a Emily y Lily, se las habían llevado treinta Slytherin enmascarados para matarlas. Sin pensarlo dos veces; Niky echo a correr hacia el bosque prohibido. 


	12. Secuestradas

Ante todo quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, intente hacerlo algo mas largo, volví a clase (ya me recupere, gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi estado de salud) y encima cuando ya lo tenia casi terminado se me borro, no se como y tuve que volver a empezar. Bueno, pensé en matar a Emily, para darle emoción a la cosa, pero me da la sensación de que no les haría mucha gracia, y me da mucha pena matarla porque es un personaje que me encanta, así que de momento la dejo viva, aunque quizás cambie de opinión... Bueno, les dedico este capitulo a todos los que me escribieron Reviews, porque es por vosotros por los que continuo escribiendo, me encantan vuestras sugerencias y consejos, bueno, muchas gracias a: Lcm-Potter-Lpin- Black; Sara Fénix Black(me encantan tus Reviews); Valery Ryddle(seguí tu consejo, mas o menos); Thurisaz7; Lily Posesa( Si, soy yo te metí en mi msm); Carlita Herat; Marie Ann (gracias por añadirme en tus favoritos); Andy; Sara Meliss; Andreina; Blair84; Isa;Liza; Elanor Black; Lily McGonagall (ya sabes, pregunta todo lo que no entiendas, que estoy a tu disposición); Analú; Hermionetxu; Ly de Black;Prongaddicted (muchas gracias por añadime a tus favoritos, tu estas en los mios) y Cmi-Weasley.  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto, habiendo dejado en mi ultimo capitulo a Emily y a Lily siendo raptadas. Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación. LEAN! ESPERO SUS OPINIONES! MUCHOS BESOS!  
  
Capítulo 12: Secuestradas  
  
Lily despertó sobresaltada, tenia frió y le dolía todo el cuerpo, quiso moverse pero no pudo, poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado, los Slytherins encapuchados, los encantamientos aturdidores.... Observo a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de cueva, con el suelo de piedra, era muy grande y al fondo había una gran puerta de madera, ella estaba situada en el otro extremo, sentada en el suelo con la túnica rasgada y manchada de barro, atada con los brazos hacia atrás a una columna de piedra. ¿Para que las habrían traído allí? ¿Para matarlas? ¿Dónde estaban los Slytherins? Lily observo que a su lado estaba Emily, aun inconsciente, atada a la misma columna.  
  
-Emily-susurro Lily- Emily despierta, dime que estas bien anda....  
  
Emily entreabrió los ojos, y se enderezo un poco, a ella también le dolía todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto con voz débil  
  
-Parece una cueva- dijo Lily  
  
-¿crees que seguimos dentro de Hogwarst?-pregunto Emily  
  
-No lo se- dijo Lily- me duele todo el cuerpo...  
  
-A mi también- dijo Emily  
  
De repente la puerta de madera se abrió y Lily y Emily se miraron algo asustadas, buscaron sus varitas, pero no las llevaban encima, las vieron tiradas en el suelo a unos siete metros de distancia, donde no podían alcanzarlas. Por la puerta entraron varios Slytherins encapuchados.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo uno de ellos mirando a Lily y Emily y riendo- si ya se han despertado las princesitas....  
  
-¡Soltarnos!- dijo Lily con voz autoritaria- ¡Inmediatamente!  
  
-Si claro, en eso precisamente estábamos pensando Evans- dijo otro de los encapuchados irónicamente.  
  
-Esto no va a quedar así- dijo Emily desafiante- nos estarán buscando, y nos encontraran.  
  
-¡Cállate Salander!-dijo el que parecía el cabecilla, que aunque iba encapuchado sin duda era Malfoy  
  
-¡Me callo si me da la gana! ¡Imbecil!-dijo Emily- Total si me vais a matar igual, pues al menos me quedo a gusto si te digo que eres un cerdo asqueroso, y un envidioso reprimido con cara de....  
  
-¡Cruccio!- dijo Malfoy apuntando a Emily, y la chica se quedo callada, retorciéndose del dolor.  
  
-¡Para!-grito Lily asustada viendo a su amiga bajo los efectos de esa horrible y dolorosa maldición- ¡Basta ya! ¡Déjala en paz!  
  
Malfoy se detuvo y Emily soltó un enorme sollozo.  
  
-¿te ha dolido Salander?-pregunto Malfoy con voz llena de rencor- pues esto solo acaba de empezar. Aun no os vamos a matar, estamos esperando que lleguen instrucciones del señor tenebroso...pero más os vale que os andéis con cuidadito.  
  
-Cerdo repugnante- dijo Lily  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Malfoy intentando acobardar a la chica  
  
-Lo que has oído, que eres un cerdo repugnante- increpo Lily- eres un cobarde que solo eres capaz de atreverte a atacarnos cuando estamos atadas y sin varita, o con treinta matones, no eres capaz de hacer nada tu solo, porque eres un cobarde, como todos los Slytherins, dais asco, os creéis superiores pero no lo sois, sois todos unos cobardes de mierda, no tenéis pelotas para nada.  
  
Malfoy se quedo unos instantes con la mirada fija en Lily, apretando los puños de rabia.  
  
-Te lo advertí Evans, te dije que te andarás con cuidadito- dijo Malfoy, luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo a dos de los encapuchados- me voy a cenar, quiero que las hagáis la maldición crucciatus hasta que pierdan el sentido y cuando despierten, se la hacéis de nuevo, y además quiero que seáis especialmente duros con Evans, me han dicho que se lleva muy bien con Potter....A Potter le encantara que hagamos sufrir de dolor a su novia hasta la muerte ¿a que si Evans?- dijo mirándola cruelmente.  
  
-Vete al infierno-dijo Lily  
  
Mientras Malfoy salía, Lily pensó en James. Hoy había estado a punto de decírselo, de decirle que le gustaba mucho, si ahora la mataban...el nunca lo sabría, nunca se enteraría...  
  
-Emily- susurro Lily  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Emily que parecía bastante hecha polvo por la maldición.  
  
-Si salimos de esta vivas, reacuérdame que deje de ser tan arisca con James...y también recuérdame que estoy deseando enrollarme con el, bueno es no creo que haga falta que me lo recuerdes, pero lo de ser arisca si, reacuérdamelo... ¿lo harás?-dijo Lily  
  
-Lo haré- dijo Emily esbozando una débil sonrisa- y tu recuérdame que no amenace mas a Sirius con castrarle...  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Lily- y a Niky la regalaremos algo bonito, un Jersey o algo...  
  
-¿Cómo estará Niky?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Espero que este bien- dijo Lily  
  
-Oye Lily...-dijo Emily  
  
-¿si?-pregunto Lily intentando no pensar en que dentro de un momento iban a empezar a lanzarle maldiciones hasta dejarla inconsciente.  
  
-Si nos mataran...-dijo Emily- solo quiero decirte que eres la mejor amiga del mundo...y que me alegro un montón de haberte conocido.  
  
-Yo también me alegro Em- dijo Lily- nos lo hemos pasado genial juntas todos estos años....pero no te preocupes, no nos mataran, Dumbledore nos encontrara, los merodeadores tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no estamos, y avisaran a Dumbledore, eso si no le ha avisado Niky ya...- dijo la chica con voz esperanzada.  
  
Pero aunque mantenían la esperanza, no podían evitar el estar tristes, y mucho mas al observar como cuatro encapuchados venían hacia ellas gritando ¡¡Cruccio!! Para cumplir las órdenes de Malfoy.  
  
Niky atravesó todo el colegio como un rayo, a fuera, en los terrenos del colegio la noche era silenciosa y calida, era una noche preciosa, pero Niky no tenia tiempo de pararse a observar eso, tenia que darse prisa, se habían llevado a Emily y Lily, no encontraba a Dumbledore ni a McGonagall, solo le quedaba una esperanza: los merodeadores. Quizá en su mapa pudieran ver donde estaban Emily y Lily, si es que aun estaban en Hogwarst.  
  
Pero cuando llego al borde del bosque prohibido, Niky se detuvo en seco. El bosque era enorme, podría tardar horas en encontrarlos, sin embargo no había otra solución, saco la varita y dijo: ¡Lumos! Y se interno en el bosque, valientemente, como una buena Gryffindor. Sabia que debía prestar mucha atención, escuchar, era su única posibilidad de detectar a los merodeadores o detectar un peligro ya que su visibilidad no iba mas allá del hechizo Lumos, que era mas o menos unos tres metros a su alrededor. Avanzaba por entre los árboles, saltando matojos y raíces y asustándose de vez en cuando por el crujido de una rama o el ulular de un búho. Llevaba una media hora caminando por el calido y oscuro bosque cuando de repente escucho un golpeteo, como de cascos de caballos ¿o quizá fuera un ciervo?¿quizá fuera James? Escuchaba el galope acercándose hacia ella. Se dio cuanta que no era un ciervo, fuera lo que fuera eran una manada, ya que se oía con mucha intensidad para ser uno solo. Una manada de algo se acercaba a ella corriendo, a toda velocidad. Agarro con fuerza la varita, dudo un momento ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr? ¿O esperar? El correteo cada vez se hacia mas intenso y Niky seguía con la varita en alto, esperaba encontrarse con una bandada de algún tipo de monstruos, no estaba segura de que si ella sola con su varita podría hacer frente a una bandada de algún tipo de bicho horroroso. Pero de repente Niky se vio cegada por un precioso resplandor plateado. ¡No eran monstruos! ¡Eran unicornios! ¡Una familia de unicornios! Sintió una oleada de alivio. Los unicornios pasaron por delante de ella, Niky se quedo observando un instante lo preciosos que eran, pero en seguida volvió a pensar en sus amigas que estaban secuestradas. ¿De que estarían huyendo los unicornios? Pensó Niky ¿quizás de un hombre lobo? Se puso a caminar por la dirección por la que había visto llegar a los unicornios. Se dio cuenta de que cuanto mas entraba en el bosque mas oscuro parecía todo, realmente el bosque prohibido tenia un aspecto terrorífico y al mismo tiempo impresionante. Niky continuo avanzando durante una media hora en esa dirección, desesperándose cada vez mas por lo que estaba tardando en encontrar a los merodeadores, no estaba segura si caminaba en línea recta o si lo hacia en círculos, pensó si debía empezar a llamar a los merodeadores a gritos, pero pensó que eso era muy peligroso porque podría atraer a alguna criatura extraña. Sin darse cuanta tropezó con una raíz y la varita se le escurrió de las manos y el hechizo Lumos se apago. "mierda" susurro Niky mientras se agachaba para buscar a tientas su varita. De repente escucho como una especie de bufido, un gemido, como de alguien muy tonto que gritara muy alto cosas sin sentido, escucho crujir hojas delante de ella, algo se le estaba acercando, busco la varita mas deprisa, muy angustiada, escuchaba ramas partirse, balbuceos a voz en grito de cosas sin sentido, hojas pisadas, cada vez mas cerca de ella, algo muy grande se estaba acercando. Por fin encontró la varita, y rápidamente murmuro ¡Lumos!. Y entonces lo vio. Un enorme trol con cara de tonto estaba enfrente de ella, parecía sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Niky en la oscuridad. Se quedaron mirándose un segundo, Niky estaba impresionadísima de ver a ese enorme ser delante suya. De repente, el trol pareció reaccionar, e intento agarrar a Niky con un brazo, pero Niky se echo rápidamente para atrás lanzándole al trol un montón de conjuros paralizantes, pero el trol no reaccionaba, era demasiado grande. Así que, ante lo poco efectivos que resultaban de sus hechizos, Niky opto por echar a correr, rápidamente, saltando raíces y piedras, esquivando árboles, con el enorme trol detrás de ella, rompiendo y arrancando los árboles que le estorbaban, Niky corría y corría bosque adentro, intentando buscar en su mente un hechizo para parar a ese trol, pero no podía pensar, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en no tropezarse, por que si se tropezaba estaría perdida, el trol la alcanzaría... Pero, entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, el trol la seguía solo porque podía verla, si ella apagaba su varita, el trol no la vería, todo volvería a quedar en oscuridad. Niky susurró ¡Nox!. Su varita se apago, y ella corrió a esconderse detrás de una gran roca, el trol pareció desconcertado al ver desaparecer a Niky en la oscuridad, se quedo un rato quieto, con cara de tonto, y luego siguió avanzando con aire despistado, dando tumbos y derribando árboles.  
  
Niky espero escondida a que el trol se hubiera alejado, luego se levanto dispuesta a seguir buscando, pero se di cuanta de que estaba totalmente desorientada, al correr huyendo del Trol, había avanzado rápidamente y sin fijarse, y ahora no sabia donde estaba, ni en que dirección estaba el colegio.  
  
Decidió que no ganaba nada quedándose quieta y continuo avanzando, tenía que encontrar a los merodeadores. Se le agotaba el tiempo.  
  
Emily despertó dolorida por segunda vez aquella noche. Estaba atada a esa columna, y las maldiciones la habían dejado hecha polvo ya que no le habían hecho solo la maldición cruciatus, sino también un montón de maldiciones de otro tipo, bastante dolorosas, que le habían dejado cortes, arañazos y moratones por todas partes. Se movió un poco, intentando enderezarse, noto que la pierna izquierda le dolía muchísimo y que apenas podía moverla. "Seguro que esta rota", pensó Emily. Se giro un poco y miro a Lily que seguía inconsciente, con Lily, habían sido especialmente crueles. Le habían echo sufrir mas que a Emily, porque todos los Slytherin le tenían especial manía a James, y todo el mundo sabia que James Potter estaba loco por Lily Evans. Así que los Slytherin se habían ensañado con ella como venganza contra James. Emily miro muy preocupada a su amiga, comprobó que estaba viva, respiraba, aunque muy débilmente. De pronto las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron y Emily fingió que seguía inconsciente para que no volvieran a torturarla. Dos Slytherins encapuchados entraron en la sala, Emily les escuchaba conversar:  
  
-Vaya, estas dos siguen inconscientes...-dijo uno  
  
-Pues cuando despierten las echáis otras pocas de maldiciones, quiero que se arrepientan de todo lo que han dicho esta noche, que sufran...que lloren- dijo el otro, que sin duda era Malfoy, de manera cruel.  
  
-Eso haremos-contesto el otro al que Emily creyó reconocer por sus arrastre de palabras como un Slytherin de séptimo llamado Avery- ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Avery.  
  
-Están arriba, en la sala común, es mejor que se vayan a dormir, si desaparecemos todos de repente podría resultar sospechoso-dijo Malfoy- de momento os quedareis tu y Nott solos montando guardia, y torturando a estas dos, luego enviare a alguien a relevaros, y con instrucciones de la profesora Hooch.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo el otro, y los dos salieron de la sala cerrando la puerta.  
  
Emily se quedo muy sorprendida ante lo que acababa de oír, ¿la profesora Hooch? ¿La simpática profesora de vuelo? ¿La que arbitraba los partidos de Quiddich? ¿Era la que estaba ayudando a los Slytherins?  
  
Niky continuaba sin descanso andando por el bosque prohibido, la noche seguía siendo calida, pero ella no sentía ni calor ni frío, solo sentía desesperanza, inquietud, desasosiego, angustia, pensaba en sus amigas, y en que les estarían haciendo. Necesitaba a los merodeadores. Además no estaba muy segura de si estaba caminando en línea recta o en círculos, no sabía si ya había pasado por ese lugar, y la noche era cada vez mas cerrada y oscura. De repente escucho un ruido a sus pies, algo se movía, encendió la varita y apunto al suelo, iluminando rápidamente. En un principio no vio nada, pero luego vio como una cola de rata, moviéndose entre las hojas.  
  
-¿Colagusano?-pregunto Niky-¿Peter eres tú?  
  
La rata se quedo observando a Niky, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego hecho a corre. Niky comenzó a correr detrás de la rata, aunque no estaba muy segura de si se había imaginado el gesto de asentimiento de la rata. Pero entonces los vio, a unos metros de distancia, estaban allí, un ciervo, un perro negro y un hombre lobo. ¡Por fin! ¡Los había encontrado! Pero la muchacha se quedo parada, no creía que fuera muy prudente acercarse.  
  
-¡James!¡Sirius!- llamo Niky  
  
El ciervo y el perro se volvieron rápidamente hacia ella, y recobraron su forma humana, ataron al hombre lobo con unas cuerdas mágicas para que no atacara a nadie, y se fueron muy sorprendidos hacia Niky.  
  
-¡Pero Niky!-exclamó James-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como se te ocurre internarte tu sola en el bosque? ¡Te podría haber atacado algún animal! ¿Estas loca?  
  
-¿ha sucedido algo?-pregunto Sirius que se había dado cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Niky  
  
-Si-dijo Niky- son Emily y Lily...  
  
-¿Qué les ha pasado?-preguntaron al unísono James y Sirius muy preocupados.  
  
-Las han secuestrado- dijo Niky  
  
-¿Cómo que las han secuestrado? ¿Quien las ha secuestrado?-pregunto Sirius que se había quedado pálido de repente.  
  
-Fueron unos treinta Slytherins encapuchados-explicó Niky angustiada- nos acorralaron en el pasillo, dijeron que eran unas sangres sucias y luego nos echaron un montón de hechizos aturdidores, cuando desperté se las habían llevado, fui a avisar a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, pero no los encontré, pensé en avisar a la profesora Hooch, la profesora Sinistra o al profesor Daken, pero no me atreví, porque los Slytherins dijeron que un profesor les estaba ayudando...  
  
-¿un profesor de este colegio?-preguntó James que, al igual que Sirius también había empalidecido y parecía muy preocupado. -Si-continuo Niky- por eso decidí buscaros a vosotros, porque creí que en el mapa merodeador quizá aparecería donde las tienen escondidas...  
  
-Si, es posible...-dijo Sirius  
  
-Vale, tenemos que ir a buscarlas- sentencio James.  
  
-¿Pero que hacemos con Remus?-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo-lobo que en ese momento se mordía ferozmente las cuerdas mágicas intentando liberarse.- no podemos dejarle aquí, alguien debe llevarle a la casa de los gritos, Peter sólo no podrá hacerlo, y no podemos dejarle aquí...  
  
-Yo puedo encargarme de eso- dijo Niky acercándose a Lupin.  
  
-Tu no puedes- dijo James- no eres una animaga, te atacará.  
  
-No me atacará- dijo Niky acercándose aun más a Lupin y mirándole a los ojos- Remus nunca me haría daño...  
  
-Pero en este momento, Remus, no es Remus, es un lobo- dijo Sirius  
  
-Si, pero su parte humana no esta muerta, sigue dentro de el, el nunca me atacaría...porque... me quiere- dijo Niky.  
  
Sin que James y Sirius pudieran evitarlo, Niky se acerco al hombre lobo y le quito las cuerdas mágicas, Lupin se quedo un segundo mirando a la chica, ferozmente, a punto de atacarla...  
  
-Hola Remus- dijo Niky mirando firmemente al Licántropo a los ojos.  
  
James y Sirius sacaron su varita, dispuestos a volver a poner las cuerdas mágicas para que no atacara a la muchacha, pero el hombre lobo se quedo un instante mirando fijamente a Niky, y luego se quedo quieto, manso como un cachorrito, James y Sirius bajaron las varitas sorprendidos.  
  
-¿lo veis?-dijo Niky con aire de triunfo- os dije que nunca me haría daño, me ha reconocido.  
  
-Vale- dijo James sorprendido- llévale tu a la casa de los gritos, pero ten mucho cuidado Niky, podría resultar peligroso, sigue siendo un hombre lobo.  
  
-Y cuando lo hayas dejado allí, vuelve al colegio y regístralo de cabo a rabo hasta que encuentres a Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- no voy a dejar que ningún Slytherin mate a mi novia, ni tampoco a la futura novia de James.  
  
-¡Venga!¡Démonos prisa!-dijo James seriamente- ¡Mucha suerte Niky!  
  
-Mucha suerte chicos- dijo Niky mientras veía correr a los dos muchachos camino al colegio.  
  
Sirius y James corrieron con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque y por los terrenos del colegio hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Ambos iban muy preocupados. Habían secuestrado a sus chicas, a dos merodeadoras, a dos personas a las que querían muchísimo. Subieron a toda velocidad hacia la torre Gryffindor, atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda, subieron a su cuarto y buscaron el mapa merodeador. Lo observaron detenidamente esperando encontrar dos puntitos que pusieran "Lilian Evans" y "Emily Salander", pero buscaron y buscaron, y no veían sus nombres por ningún sitio.  
  
-Puede que tengan algún tipo de guarida que nosotros no conozcamos- dijo James- como nuestra guarida de la Gárgola, si nosotros no la conocemos no aparece en el mapa...  
  
De repente vieron que en un corredor aparecían como de la nada, el nombre de algunos Slytherins, entre los que estaba el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Que extraño-dijo James- no pueden haber salido de la nada, tienen que haber salido de alguna puerta, pero en ese pasillo, no hay ninguna puerta que yo sepa...  
  
Entonces Sirius recordó, cuando llego la carta de su madre, encontró a su prima Narcisa en ese corredor, con otras chicas de Slytherin y en la pared había grabada una enorme y horrible serpiente.  
  
-Creo que si hay una puerta- dijo Sirius- pero debe ser secreta.  
  
James y Sirius salieron de la torre Gryffindor y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia a aquel escondido pasillo. Llegaron y vieron la enorme serpiente grabada.  
  
-Creo que es una guarida secreta- dijo Sirius- esta debe de ser la entrada.  
  
Los dos muchachos comenzaron a empujar, y dar golpes con la varita a la pared, intentando encontrar el mecanismo de apertura.  
  
-Seguro que se tiene que pulsar en algún sitio-reflexiono Sirius-como en nuestra guarida de la gárgola.  
  
James se quedo pensativo, en su guarida de la gárgola, para entrar había que presionar la nariz de la gárgola, quizá aquí hubiera que hacer lo mismo, agarro su varita y la introdujo firmemente por uno de los orificios nasales de la serpiente. Y de repente la pared se abrió, lentamente hacia arriba, dejando ver una enorme escalinata negra que bajaba hacia abajo.  
  
-¿te das cuenta James?-dijo Sirius- Nos hemos vuelto unos románticos, quien nos lo iba a decir, aquí estamos, a punto de poner en peligro nuestras vidas por las chicas a las que queremos.  
  
-Merece la pena arriesgar la vida por ellas- dijo firmemente James  
  
-Desde luego- afirmo Sirius- bajemos  
  
Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, bajaron muchísimas escaleras, parecían interminables. Debían estar a una profundidad enorme, olía a cueva, mas y mas escaleras hacia abajo.  
  
-nuestra guarida es mas bonita-dijo Sirius- y tiene ascensor...recuerdo cuando lleve a Emily por primera vez, cuando casi te hace tragar el veritaserum...le encanto el ascensor. ¿Crees que estarán bien?  
  
-eso espero- dijo James mientras continuaban bajando escaleras con las varitas en alto.  
  
-Como les hayan hecho daño, mato a Malfoy- dijo Sirius  
  
Emily escucho abrirse la puerta por tercera vez en la noche, y vio entrar por ella a dos Slytherins y a la profesora Hooch que la miro y dijo:  
  
-No finjas que estas inconsciente Salander, SE QUE ESTAS DESPIERTA.  
  
Emily abrió los ojos, miro a Lily que aun estaba inconsciente, muy débil, y luego miro firmemente a la profesora Hooch.  
  
-¿Qué quiere de nosotras?-dijo Emily  
  
-Mataros- dijo burlonamente la profesora Hooch- sois unas sangres sucias...  
  
-Es usted una traidora- dijo Emily-a traicionado a Dumbledore...  
  
La profesora Hooch la ignoro y dijo a dos Slytherins que la acompañaban:  
  
-Dejadlas, cuanto se despierte Evans, las volvéis a torturar a las dos.  
  
Los Slytherin y la profesora Hooch salieron de la sala dejando de nuevo salas a Lily y a Emily. Emily se quedo pensativa, había algo en la profesora Hooch, algo raro, su voz...sus gestos...no parecía ella.... Pero Emily empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo hay abajo, debían escapar, debían de hacer algo, miro a su alrededor, vio un candelabro, si lograba darle una patada y volcarlo quizá la vela se cayera al suelo y ella podría quemar las cuerdas que la amarraban, pero ella no podía alcanzar el candelabro con la pierna, pero Lily si podria.  
  
-Lily-susurro Emily- Lily despierta, por favor, despierta, te necesito...  
  
Lily entreabrió los ojos. Estaba muy débil.  
  
-¿Me escuchas Lily? ¿Puedes oírme?-dijo Emily  
  
Lily asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Me duele...-susurro  
  
-Ya se que te duele, Lily-dijo Emily- pero tenemos que salir de aquí o nos mataran, no podemos quedarnos sentadas esperando que nos maten, somos buenas brujas, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que hacer algo...¿puedo contar contigo?  
  
-Si-susurro Lily sonriendo débilmente- siempre puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Emily- necesito que des una patada muy fuerte a ese candelabro.  
  
Lily se movió despacito, y como pudo dio una patada muy flojita al candelabro, que solo se tambaleo.  
  
-Mas fuerte Lily-animo Emily- intenta hacerlo mas fuerte.  
  
Entonces Lily pareció sacar fuerzas de donde no las había y dio una fuerte patada al candelabro que cayo, la vela todo por el suelo y fue a parar a los pies de Emily, que empujándola como pudo, consiguió llevarla hasta las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y que se quemaron (aunque se quemó también las manos un poquito) y las ataduras de Emily se desprendieron. Emily se levanto como pudo, tenia una pierna rota y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero cuando estas en una situación así, se sacan fuerzas. Moviéndose como pudo, Emily logro alcanzar sus varitas, y volvió y desato a Lily, e intento ponerla en pie, estaba muy débil.  
  
-Tenemos que sacar de aquí Lily- dijo Emily- quiero volver a ver a Sirius, a Niky, a Lupin, a mis padres ¿tu quieres volver a ver a James?  
  
-Si- dijo Lily sonriendo débilmente de nuevo- el esfuerzo merece la pena.  
  
-Por supuesto que la merece-corroboró Emily  
  
La pobre Lily, volvió a sacar fuerzas de donde no las había, y apoyándose en Emily consiguió caminar, llegaron hasta la puerta de madera, con las varitas en alto, "Ojalá no haya nadie"pensaba Emily"ojala se hayan indo todos a dormir". Traspasaron la enorme puerta de madera y entraron a una sala de tamaño similar, con otra puerta de madera al fondo, pero esa tenia una moqueta verde, muchos cuadros con grandes serpientes, y una gran mesa en el medio. Desgraciadamente la mesa no estaba vacía, en ella había un encapuchado de Slytherin haciendo guardia, que al ver a las muchachas se sorprendió muchísimo, se levanto rápidamente varita en alto, apunto a Emily y dijo: ¡CRUCCIO!.  
  
Emily cayo al suelo gritando de dolor, Lily, como iba apoyada en Emily cayo también al suelo. El encapuchado dejo a Emily, y apunto a Lily, pero esta fue más rápida, y de nuevo, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, apunto al encapuchado y pronuncio el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza:  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!-dijo Lily acordándose de cuando petrifico a James en el vestíbulo y el encapuchado cayó al suelo petrificado y Lily, que ya no tenía mas fuerzas se desmayo al lado de Emily.  
  
Mientras tanto, James y Sirius ya habían acabado de bajar la enorme escalinata de piedra, y habían llegado a un pasillo que tenia antorchas en las paredes y el suelo de piedra, comenzaron a avanzar por el, cuando llevaban un rato avanzando, el pasillo se acabo y se encontraron con un pequeño lago subterráneo, lleno de barro, cocodrilos, serpientes acuáticas y cosas así.  
  
-¿como demonios cruzamos esto?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Desde luego es imposible cruzarlo nadando- dijo James- no llegaríamos vivos a la otra orilla.  
  
-¿Se te ocurre algo?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Si- dijo James acordándose de cuando Lily le petrifico en el vestíbulo, apunto a un cocodrilo y dijo- ¡Petrificus Totalus!.  
  
El cocodrilo se convirtió en piedra. Pero se hundió por el peso.  
  
-¡Flotarium!-dijo Sirius, y el cocodrilo petrificado volvió a salir a flote.- genial, si petrificamos unos pocos podemos llegar a la otra orilla pisándolos.  
  
Y eso hicieron, petrificaron siete cocodrilos, y los sacaron a flote con el hechizo flotarium, y saltando de uno en uno, consiguieron llegar a la otra orilla. Cuando llegaron se volvieron a encontrar otro pasillo como el anterior, y continuaron avanzando y de nuevo otro lago, lo cruzaron del mismo modo, y luego otro pasillo, aquel el mas largo, avanzaron durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una puerta, estaba cerrada pero la abrieron con un simple hechizo de Alohomora. Entraron a una sala, y muy muy grande y vieron que al fondo había otro pasillo.  
  
-¡Joder con los pasillitos!-murmuró Sirius  
  
Pero James se quedo callado, escuchaba algo raro, como un zumbido.  
  
-Cállate- dijo James- ¿escuchas eso?  
  
-¿Qué si escucho el que?-dijo Sirius  
  
-Cállate- repitió James.  
  
Sirius se quedo cayado y entonces lo escucho, un zumbido, como de insectos, que venia de arriba, los dos amigos miraron rápidamente hacia el alto techo. Y vieron un montón de insectos gigantes que se dirigían hacia ellos, volando.  
  
-Sirius- dijo James  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Sirius asustado mirando a los insectos  
  
-¡CORRE!-grito James.  
  
Ambos echaron a correr a toda velocidad por el nuevo pasillo, que esta vez no estaba iluminado, sino a oscuras, corrieron a toda velocidad, escuchaban a los insectos persiguiéndoles. Corrían sin parar por el pasillo a oscuras, los insectos cada vez estaban mas cerca, cada vez podían escuchar sus zumbidos mas y mas cerca.  
  
-¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!-apremiaba Sirius a James.  
  
Corrían y corrían por el pasillo, James echo una fugaz mirada hacia atrás sin parar de correr y pudo ver a los enormes insectos, cada vez mas cerca, y ese pasillo era interminable.  
  
Pero de pronto James noto que no había suelo bajo sus pies, con la oscuridad no habían visto que había un agujero en el suelo, y Sirius y el cayeron por el y fueron a parar a un gran lodazal, miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver a los grandes insectos pasar de largo.  
  
Habían caído de culo en un montón de barro, pero estaban aliviados de haber perdido de vista a los insectos.  
  
-Odio los bichos- murmuro James quitándose barro de las manos.  
  
-Pues yo a las serpientes- dijo Sirius señalando un montón de cobras que James tenia detrás.  
  
James reacciono rápidamente y Sirius también, ambos se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a lazar hechizos aturdidores contra las cobras. Cuando todas las serpientes estuvieron desmayadas, los dos amigos encendieron sus varitas y vieron otro pasillo en un lado de la gruta que estaba llena de barro.  
  
-Este lugar es como un laberinto-dijo James dirigiéndose al pasillo- espero que estemos siguiendo el camino correcto.  
  
-Si, como un laberinto lleno de cobras, cocodrilos, insectos gigantes, lagos y cuevas llenas de barro-dijo Sirius.  
  
Recorrieron ese pasillo, que les pareció aun mas largo que el anterior, aunque este estaba iluminado con antorchas. Al final encontraron una enorme puerta de madera y la abrieron.  
  
Entraron en una enorme sala con moqueta verde y muchos cuadros de serpientes en la paredes, en el medio había una mesa, se acercaron y vieron a un Slytherin encapuchado que estaba petrificado, y en el suelo desmayadas estaban...  
  
-¡Emily!-dijo Sirius al ver a su novia desmayada en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.  
  
-¡Lily!-dijo James y también se dirigió hacia la chica.  
  
James intentaba reanimar a Lily, y Sirius hacia lo mismo con Emily.  
  
-¡Em! Despierta por favor, Emily- decía Sirius angustiado.  
  
Emily entreabrió los ojos:  
  
-¿Sirius?-murmuro  
  
-Si, soy yo, ¿estas bien? ¿Que te han hecho?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Otras veces he estado mejor, pero en estos momentos me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero ahora que estas tu aquí estoy mejor.¿habéis venido a rescatarnos?-dijo Emily sonriendo débilmente y hablando en un susurro  
  
-Pues claro, no te iba a dejar aquí, ¿Qué iba ha hacer yo sin ti?-dijo Sirius susurrando también- pero veo que ya habíais intentado escapar-dijo mirando al Slytherin petrificado.  
  
-No queríamos quedarnos aquí-dijo Emily- no nos trataban muy bien.  
  
-Menos mal que estas bien- dijo Sirius abrazándola con cuidado, aliviado.  
  
-Me gusto mas cuando me secuestraste tu- dijo Emily susurrando.  
  
James intentaba que Lily recobrara la conciencia, parecía estar bastante mas herida que Emily, pero finalmente la chica abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a James y sonrió:  
  
-Sabría que vendrías a por mí- dijo Lily susurrando.  
  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto James preocupado.  
  
-Me duele todo- dijo Lily que apenas podía moverse.- James, yo quería pedirte perdón.  
  
-¿a mi?-pregunto James sorprendido-¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues por que te trato fatal, te petrifiqué el vestíbulo, te lance pus venenoso, te hice levitar durante una semana, y me gustas muchísimo James, y eres un encanto y yo no he hecho mas que jorobarte, y tu vienes aquí a rescatarme, y arriesgas tu vida...  
  
-Sabes que arriesgaría mil veces mi vida por ti Lily- dijo James- porque te quiero.  
  
Lily sonrió tiernamente y dijo:  
  
-Esas son, ya las has averiguado.  
  
-¿El que?-pregunto James  
  
-Las dos palabras- dijo Lily- ya las has dicho  
  
-¿de verdad?¿cual son?  
  
-Te quiero- dijo Lily  
  
-¿las dos palabras son te quiero? Pues lo podías haber dicho antes, por que te quiero desde que te conozco, y pensaba que las palabras eran una contraseña o algo así, y me he vuelto loco buscándolas, con lo fácil que eran. Te quiero Lily.  
  
-Y yo a ti- dijo la chica.  
  
Se quedaron mirándose un momento, James observo que Lily tenía una herida en el labio, y saco un pañuelo para limpiársela.  
  
-Tienes una herida aquí, en el labio, déjame que te la cure- dijo James acercando tiernamente el pañuelo a la chica.  
  
-¿sabes como se curan las heridas en los labios?-pregunto Lily acordándose de una vez que James le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto James sonriendo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.  
  
-A besos- susurro Lily.  
  
James se acerco a la chica y la beso en los labios, suavemente, porque estaba muy débil y temía hacerla daño.  
  
Sirius intentaba levantar a Emily.  
  
-¿puedes andar?-preguntaba preocupado  
  
-No- decía Emily que parecía agotada- creo que tengo rota una pierna.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius- pues entonces te llevo en brazos.  
  
James también cogio a Lily en brazos, ya que la muchacha parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo. Cuando se dirigían a la puerta para salir por ella, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro la profesora Hooch, como hipnotizada y un Slytherin y apuntando a Emily y Lily gritaron ¡¡CRUCIATUS!!. Las chicas gritaron de dolor, pero James y Sirius fueron rápidos y sacaron sus varitas y apartaron a las chicas de la maldición, aunque ambas habían perdido de nuevo la conciencia. Sirius y James aturdieron rápidamente al Slytherin, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo con la profesora, ella cayo al suelo, por si sola, desmayada sin que la hubieran atacado. James y Sirius se miraron desconcertados. La profesora entreabrió los ojos y les miro:  
  
-¿Black?¿Potter?-pregunto desconcertada la profesora levantándose y mirando a los chicos que la apuntan con la varita sin entender- ¿Qué hago aquí?¿donde estamos?¿que ha pasado?¿porque me apuntan?.  
  
-¡Usted le lanzo la maldición cruciatus a las chicas!- dijo James sin bajar la varita  
  
-¡Usted ayudaba a los Slytherin!¡Traidora!-dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Qué yo he hecho que?-pregunto realmente desconcertada la profesora Hooch mirando a Emily y Lily, que estaban inconscientes.  
  
-No ha sido ella- dijo una voz fría entrando por la puerta- he sido yo.  
  
Y de repente vieron aparecer por la puerta al profesor Daken, sonriendo cruelmente, con la varita en alto.  
  
-¡Profesor Daken!-dijeron Sirius, James y la profesora Hooch  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Que le ha pasado a esas chicas?-pregunto la profesora Hooch.  
  
-Yo lo prepare todo, necesitaba un peón que me sirviera, y por eso use la maldición imperius con usted profesora, usted a torturado a esas dos chicas...a esas dos sangres sucias...  
  
-¡Maldito!-dijo la profesora.  
  
-Quería ofrecerle al señor tenebroso una prueba de que mi lealtad esta con el, y por eso iba a entregarle a esas dos niñas, pero necesitaba a alguien a quien echar la culpa, por eso la utilice a usted, pero ahora ya no la necesito, no tampoco estos dos entrometidos de Potter y Black, ahora os matare a todos.- dijo Daken.  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- dijo una imponente voz.  
  
La puesta se abrió y Dumbledore entro con la varita en alto, seguido de la profesora McGonagall y Niky, que había cumplido su misión y había registrado el colegio de cabo a rabo hasta dar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Usted no va a matar a nadie Daken, me parece que va a ir derecho a Azcaban por torturar a dos alumnas y lanzar la maldición imperius a una profesora- dijo Dumbledore apuntándole- y estos dos alumnos- dijo señalado a los dos Slytherins que estaban tirados en el suelo- serán expulsados. Ahora, suelte la varita.  
  
Daken obedeció y tiro la varita, maldiciendo contra Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagal lo apunto y lo saco de la sala.  
  
-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo Dumbledore a James, Niky y Sirius, mirando preocupado a Emily y Lily- me parece que vuestras dos amigas necesitan que las atienda la señora Pomfrey. 


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños Lily

Bueno, como siempre. ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!. Un beso para: Ayda (viva Cataluña); Josie; Mariaa; Ayu Weasley; Silence- Messiah; Angie (muchos besos); Lily McGonagall(me gusta que te guste); Andreina; Lcm-potter-lupin-black; Sara Fénix Black( por supuesto que me encantan tus Reviews); Carlita Herat (siento haber escrito mal tu nombre la otra vez); Luli-chan; Analu; Prongsaddicted (ya te echaba de menos); Isa; Hermionetxu; Thurisaz7; Kairi Akade; dani-chan- sf; Marie Ann.  
  
Siento si me deje a alguien, bueno...ya queda poco para que se termine esta historia, (me da pena pero...) asi que disfruten los capitulos que queden!! Muchos besos!!!  
  
Capitulo 13: Feliz Cumpleaños Lily  
  
El Profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos camillas flotantes para sacar a Emily y Lily que estaban inconscientes y bastante heridas. Y todos recorrieron de nuevo el laberinto, para salir de allí. En cabeza iba Dumbledore, que apuntaba con la varita al Profesor Daken y a los dos Slytherins que habían pillado, después iban la profesora Hooch y la profesora McGonagall que mantenían flotando las camillas en las que iban Emily y Lily. La señora Hooch parecida abatida, no le hacia nada de gracia que la hubieran usado para torturar a las dos chicas, al final iban Sirius James y Niky. Los tres parecían decaídos y preocupados por sus amigas. Llegaron arriba y el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Hooch se dirigieron con Daken y con los Slytherins al despacho de Dumbledore, posiblemente iban a llamar a la gente del ministerio para contarles lo que ha pasado. Los demás se fueron todos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey, que ya estaba acostada y dormida, se sobresaltó mucho al ver lo débiles que estaban Lily y Emily, y comenzó a atenderlas enseguida, y curo rápidamente un par de heridas que tenían Sirius y James a causa de su caída en el laberinto.  
  
-Blumber, Potter, Black- dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a Niky y a los dos chicos- será mejor que vayan a la cama y descansen, como esta noche no han dormido mañana les doy permiso para no asistir a clase.  
  
-Yo me quedo con Emily- dijo Sirius firmemente  
  
-Y yo con Lily-dijo James  
  
-Yo también me quedo- dijo Niky.  
  
-No-dijo McGonagall- mejor suban, mañana vengan a primera hora y les informaremos del estado de sus amigas, pero por el momento deben dormir.  
  
-Pero profesora...-protesto Sirius.  
  
-No quiero protestas Black, se que es duro e injusto que les hayan hecho daño a sus amigas, pero es una orden, suban a dormir.  
  
Los tres amigos salieron apenados de la enfermería, y subieron las escaleras lentamente, sin hablar, les costaba creer todo lo que había pasado en esa noche, el secuestro, Niky corriendo sola por el bosque, huyendo de un trol, el laberinto, el profesor Daken...Les costaba creer que hace unas horas todos estaban sanos y felices, sin sospechar nada y que ahora sus dos amigas estaban en la enfermería, débiles y doloridas, inconscientes...  
  
Llegaron a la sala común, pero ninguno de los tres se fue a dormir, no podían dormir, estaban muy impresionados, no dejaban de pensar en lo horrible que había sido todo aquello, se sentaron cada uno en un sofá, y se quedaron callados durante mucho rato, mirando al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.  
  
-Lo has hecho muy bien Niky- dijo James de repente  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Niky saliendo de su ensimismamiento  
  
-Que lo has hecho muy bien- explico James seriamente- creo que has sido muy valiente, internándote tu sola en el bosque, ocupándote de Remus y luego encontraste a Dumbledore...eres toda una Gryffindor, toda una merodeadora.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Niky- vosotros si que sois valientes, os metisteis solos en es laberinto, con cocodrilos, insectos gigantes y todo eso...son nuestras amigas, hay que hacerlo por ellas.  
  
-Lily y Emily son las que mas merito merecen- reflexiono Sirius- aguantaron valientemente todo lo que le hicieron los Slytherin, intentaron salir de allí con lo débiles que estaban, lucharon hasta que no pudieron mas, ellas son las mas valientes, unas autenticas merodeadoras.  
  
-no me gusta nada todo el royo este de la sangre limpia- dijo James  
  
-a mi tampoco- dijo Niky  
  
-Ellas son mejores brujas que cualquier Slytherin- dijo Sirius- no se que se creen esos...  
  
-Se creen que son mejores por ser hijos de magos-dijo James- pero eso no es lo mas preocupante, lo mas preocupante es que han hecho algo muy grave, algo ilegal, y no lo han hecho solos, Daken habló de un señor tenebroso...  
  
-¿crees que están organizados?-pregunto Niky alarmada- ¿crees que hay alguien que los dirige?  
  
-Creo que esto no ha sido más que el comienzo de algo muy grave, no será la última vez, volverá a pasar, quizá en Hogwarst, o fuera de Hogwarst, pero algo esta sucediendo.-dijo James muy serio.  
  
-El profeta hablaba de un tal Lord Voldemorth-dijo Niky- dicen que tiene muchos seguidores, y que no le gustan mucho los muggles...pero el ministerio no cree que sea peligroso...  
  
-No se si ese Lord Voldemorth esta detrás de esto o no, lo que se es que el ministerio actúa siempre cuando ya es demasiado tarde- dijo James.  
  
-Se acercan malos tiempos- dijo Sirius reflexivo muy serio mirando al fuego.  
  
-Eso me temo- dijo James.  
  
Pasaron, de nuevo mucho rato callados, pensando y mirando a la nada, pronto se oyeron los primeros trinares de los pájaros y el sol fue saliendo poco a poco, pero los tres amigos no parecieron notarlo...  
  
-Pronto volverá Remus- dijo Niky mirando la ventana  
  
-¿Dónde esta Peter?-pregunto Sirius percatándose de pronto de la ausencia del chico.  
  
-Se fue a dormir- dijo Niky  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido Sirius  
  
-Cuando dejamos a Remus en la casa de los gritos, yo le dije que me iba a buscar a Dumbledore, y el dijo que prefería irse a acostar- dijo Niky de manera seria pero serena.  
  
-¡ese tío es idiota!-dijo James muy disgustado- ¡Lily y Emily en peligro y el en vez de ayudarte se va tranquilamente a dormir!  
  
-Creo que estaba bastante acojonado...-dijo Niky.  
  
Cuando ya fue del todo de día, y el sol salio por completo Lupin volvió, y llego muy preocupado a la sala común, sabia que había sucedido algo, pero debido a su estado de lobo no sabia el que:  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto angustiado cuando entro por el retrato de la señora gorda y vio a sus amigos.  
  
Entre James, Niky y Sirius le explicaron todo lo sucedido esa noche, y se quedo muy impresionado, se sentó junto a Niky en un sofá.  
  
-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Lupin abatido cuando ya se había enterado de todo- ¡malditos Slytherins!, pobres Lily y Emily...siento mucho no haber podido ayudar...  
  
-No te preocupes Remus-dijo sinceramente James- no es culpa tuya, tu no tienes la culpa de ser un hombre lobo...  
  
-Además te portaste muy bien como hombre lobo-dijo Niky- parecías un cachorro de lo mansito que te portaste...  
  
-Tu no debiste quedarte sola con un hombre lobo-advirtió Lupin a Niky seriamente- aunque el hombre lobo en cuestión sea yo, podría resultar peligroso, no controlo mis actos...  
  
-Era una emergencia- se excusó Niky  
  
-Deberías irte a dormir Remus-dijo Sirius preocupándose por el estado de salud de Lupin, que quedaba agotado en sus transformaciones.  
  
-No-dijo Lupin-me quedo aquí con vosotros.  
  
Al rato los primeros estudiantes comenzaron a bajar a desayunar, y Lupin, Niky, James y Sirius decidieron que iban a bajar a ver a sus amigas, ya que McGonagall les había dicho que podrían visitarlas a primera hora.  
  
Así que los cuatro, sin dormir, ni desayunar, ni cambiarse de ropa, bajaron a la enfermería, donde estaban la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall y las dos muchachas aun inconscientes. Tampoco los profesores y la enfermera parecían haber dormido.  
  
-Les dije que durmieran-dijo McGonagall nada más verles la cara- y no parece que hayan dormido...  
  
-No pudimos- dijo Niky mirando preocupada a sus dos amigas.  
  
Lupin, Niky, James y Sirius, se sentaron al lado de sus inconscientes amigas, James apretó los puños con fuerza al ver a Lily y dijo:  
  
- voy a matar a Malfoy.  
  
Después se sentó apesadumbrado al lado de la pelirroja, mientras apretaba en su mano la Snich que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños, que llevaba inscrito"de Lily para James", y que desde entonces el siempre llevaba encima. Sirius agarraba la mano de Emily y no apartaba la vista de su cara, como esperando que la muchacha despertara en cualquier momento y le dijera que todo había sido una broma.  
  
Cuando llevaban alrededor de media hora en la enfermería, Dumbledore les pidió que le acompañaran y todos fueron con el en silencio hacia despacho, llegaron a la estatua y Dumbledore susurro la contraseña:"Chicles explosivos". Subieron y Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de escritorio y Lupin, Niky, James y Sirius tomaron asiento en cuatro sillas que Dumbledore hizo aparecer.  
  
-Quería hablar con vosotros-dijo Dumbledore- para, en primer lugar, agradeceros la valentía con la que habéis actuado esta noche, y en segundo lugar para informaros de lo grave del asunto.  
  
Dumbledore hizo una pausa y los miro a todos detenidamente. Luego, se fijo en James y continuo:  
  
-No os voy a engañar, vuestras amigas están en un grave estado de salud. Sobre todo Lily...  
  
James miro a Dumbledore a los ojos, estaba furioso y triste, pensaba en Lily, allí tumbada inconsciente y débil en la enfermería, y se sorprendió a si mismo al descubrir hasta que punto quería a esa muchachita pelirroja... Niky comenzó a sollozar en silencio y Lupin la abrazó para consolarla.  
  
-Emily esta un poco mejor-continuo Dumbledore- aunque esta débil y con varios huesos rotos la señora Pomfrey tiene la esperanza de que despierte pronto, sin embargo Lily...no sabemos cuando despertara, pude tardar unos días o talvez unas semanas...  
  
-Pero despertará ¿verdad?-pregunto James- tarde o temprano tendrá que despertar.  
  
-Eso esperamos-dijo Dumbledore- hay que mantener la esperanza. Ambas muchachas han sido torturadas de manera cruel, y han sido sometidas a la maldición cruciatus- al oír esto Niky sollozo aun mas- pero son jóvenes, fuertes, con ganas de vivir, y estoy convencido de que lucharan, saldrán de esta y se recuperaran.  
  
Dumbledore hizo otra pausa, y luego continuo:  
  
-Cuando Lily y Emily despierten, confío en que despierten pronto, sanas y salvas, me gustaría mucho reunirme con vosotros seis, creo que sois muy valientes, buenas personas, buenos magos y brujas y tengo algo que proponeros...ya que...como me parece que ya sospecháis...nos esperan tiempos difíciles.  
  
Lupin, Niky, James y Sirius salieron de despacho de Dumbledore preguntándose que seria eso que tenia que proponerles el director, y bajaron de nuevo a la enfermería a visitar a sus amigas.  
  
Cuando despertó Emily había pasado una semana del secuestro, los merodeadores tenían que ir a clase, pero pasaban todo su tiempo libre en la enfermería. Habían llenado las mesillas de Lily y Emily de regalos, flores y dulces para cuando las muchachas despertaran. Y todos estaban muy angustiados, esperando... Cuando por fin, después de una semana de espera, Emily abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio la chica al despertar fue a Niky y Lupin que se habían quedado dormidos en un sillón junto a su cama. Luego, noto que alguien tenia agarrada su mano, y al girarse vio que era Sirius, que estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla pero con todo el cuerpo echado sobre su cama, también estaba dormido, mas allá vio a James, tumbado con Lily, también el estaba dormido. La chica se quedo un rato callada, mirando a todos los merodeadores, todos dormidos, y sin poder evitar una sonrisita. Luego miro a Sirius, allí tendido en su cama, y la invadió un enorme sentimiento de ternura. Pensó en lo mal que le caía el chico antes y en lo mucho que lo quería ahora, y en lo guapo que era, y en lo bueno y lo valiente y se sintió orgullosa de tenerle como novio. Recordó todo lo que habían pasado: la apuesta, cuando le hizo levitar, cuando le dio una bofetada después de un entrenamiento por que el alabo su culo, cuando le intentaba partir la cabeza en los entrenamientos de Quiddich, cuando la llevo por primera vez a la guarida, su ataque de celos cuando la pillo hablando con un Revenclaw, su primer beso en un almacén en la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, sus escapadas a Hosgmeade para preparar esa fiesta, las siete horas encerrados en aquel armario, sus lagrimas...  
  
Ella, al recordar la mano, apretó la mano al chico suavemente, casi como acto reflejo, y el muchacho despertó sobresaltado y se quedo mirándola sorprendido un instante:  
  
-¡Hola dormilón!-dijo Emily suavemente-¿me echabas de menos?  
  
-No te puedes imaginar cuanto- dijo Sirius sonriendo enormemente y dándola un montón de besos por toda la cara- ¿yo soy el dormilón? tu eres la que llevas durmiendo una semana ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
-Necesito que me des un beso- dijo Emily  
  
-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo Sirius la dio un largo beso y luego susurro seriamente-cuanto me alegro de que hayas vuelto...Katherina.  
  
-Le prometí a Lily que no te iba a amenazar nunca mas con castrarte, pero como me vuelvas a llamar Katherina puede que rompa mi promesa- dijo ella sonriéndole y volviéndole a besar.  
  
Al rato se despertó James y se alegro al comprobar que Emily estaba despierta, se sentó junto con Sirius al lado de la cama de Emily, pero sin soltarle en ningún momento la mano a Lily.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien-dijo James sonriendo débilmente.  
  
-No te preocupes por Lily-dijo Emily adivinando la preocupación de James- despertara, estoy segura.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto James angustiado.  
  
-Pues por que la conozco, y se que quiere vivir, y tiene pendiente un asunto muy importante...-dijo Emily.  
  
-¿de verdad?-pregunto James-¿Cuál es su asunto?  
  
-Tu eres su asunto James-dijo Emily sonriéndole- a ella le gustas mucho, le gustas antes de que a mi me gustara Sirius, de hecho todo el royo de la apuesta empezó porque Lily dijo que si tuviera que liarse con un merodeador seria contigo, te quiere mas de lo que tu te imaginas.  
  
-¿de verdad?-pregunto James algo sorprendido.  
  
-Cuando estábamos allí abajo, en la cueva, atadas y apunto de ser torturadas, me dijo que si salía viva lo primero que iba ha hacer era dejar de tratarte tan mal. Si cuando una chica esta al borde de la muerte, en lo único que piensa es en ti, no lo dudes, esa chica te quiere con locura.  
  
-Yo también la quiero a ella...-dijo James impresionado por lo que le acababa de decir Emily.  
  
-Lo se- dijo Emily- por eso se que ella tiene que despertar, porque esta destinada a dejar de ser Lily Evans para convertirse en Lily Potter, estoy convencida.  
  
Emily estuvo dos semanas más en la enfermería hasta recuperarse del todo y luego pudo volver a las clases, aunque estaba débil, pero la chica era fuerte y decidida, y estaba dispuesta a recuperarse. Sirius iba constantemente detrás de ella ofreciéndole toda clase de mimos para que la muchacha no se cansara.  
  
-Para un poco-decía Emily a Sirius- como me sigas mimando tanto al final me vuelvo tonta. Me voy a cambiar de ropa.  
  
-¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Sirius picaramente  
  
-No, gracias listillo-decía Emily sonriendo- se hacerlo yo solita.  
  
Emily pronto recupero su fuerza natural, y estuvo tan activa como siempre, pero Lily seguía sin despertar y eso hacia que James estuviera cada día mas hosco, triste, apagado y callado.  
  
-No te preocupes- decía Emily al preocupado James- ella despertara...lo se.  
  
Las afirmaciones de Emily ayudaban cada día menos a James que veía como pasaban los días, y su querida Lily aun estaba dormida. Cuando Emily estuvo recuperada, Sirius centro sus atenciones en James, y el y Emily, también todos los demás, pero sobre todo Sirius y Emily se pasaban el día intentando animar al chico, entreteniéndole, y acompañándole en todas las horas que este pasaba en la enfermería. Pero a James nada parecía consolarle e iba de un lado a otro vagando como un fantasma, sin ganas de comer...sin ganas de dormir...sin ganas de hablar...sin ganas de nada...hasta que ella despertara. Emily iba detrás de el para que comiera, Sirius procuraba que durmiera, Lupin le hablaba de Quddich, todos procuraban hacer algo, para que su amigo no estuviera tan hecho polvo.  
  
-Ya basta, James tienes que comer-le regañaba Emily un día en el gran comedor.  
  
-No tengo hambre Emily-replicaba James  
  
-Que tu te mueras de hambre no va ayudar a que Lily se despierte antes-dijo Emily- y despertara, dentro de poco, ya lo veras-decía la muchacha convencida- dentro de poco la tendremos otra vez aquí. Pero tienes que comer.  
  
Paso un mes y medio, y Lily seguía sin despertar. El día en que Lily cumplía 17 años, todos sus amigos bajaron a verla a la enfermería, aun seguía igual, dormida, sin moverse. Cuando entraron la señora Pomfrey les llamo y les dijo:  
  
-Mañana vamos a enviar a la señorita Evans a San Mungo- dijo la señora Pomfrey a James, Emily, Sirius, Lupin, Niky y Peter.  
  
-¿Como?-preguntaron al unísono Emily y James  
  
-Lo que oyen-dijo la señora Pomfrey- allí la cuidaran mejor, además no sabemos cuanto tiempo va ha estar así la señorita Evans, y no se puede quedar aquí para siempre.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, Emily parecía muy triste, Sirius la abrazo para consolarla, pero sin duda, el que mas abatido estaba era James. Todos habían mantenido la esperanza de que su amiga despertara en cualquier momento, como había despertado Emily, pero si se la llevaban a San Mungo...si la sacaban de Hogwarst...era como...perderla...perder a una merodeadora...a una amiga.  
  
-Despídanse de ella-dijo la señora Pomfrey también muy apenada -mañana ya no estará aquí.  
  
Los seis se acercaron a su amiga y le dejaron en la mesilla los regalos de cumpleaños, en silencio, ninguno quería despedirse, ninguno quería decirle adiós.  
  
-Se que despertara- dijo Emily en un susurro- no puede dejarme, no pude dejar a James, no va hacerlo, no va a dejarnos, despertara, lo se, tiene que despertar.  
  
Emily y Niky lloraban, Sirius miraba fijamente al suelo, James vertía silenciosas lágrimas, Lupin tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de James, dándole ánimos.  
  
-Tienes razón Emily-dijo James- yo también estoy convencido, va a despertar.  
  
Todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco, de Lily, diciéndole, "Hasta pronto" o "feliz cumpleaños", y fueron saliendo de la enfermería hasta que solo quedo James.  
  
-Bueno Lily...- dijo James hablándole a la inconsciente muchacha mientras lloraba serenamente- solo quería decirte que...hasta inconsciente estas preciosa...y que no me voy a rendir, y tu tampoco debes rendirte, me da igual cuanto tardes en despertar, no me importa que tardes una semana o que tardes cincuenta años, cuando despiertes voy a estar ahí, por que no soy capaz de seguir viviendo sin ti. Me dijiste que cuando cumplieras 17 años me dejarías darte un beso, pues cuando despiertes me voy a cobrar ese beso, por que me lo debes, es mío. Y sobre todo, no te rindas, no me dejes, no dejes a Emily que te necesita muchísimo, ella esta convencida en que pronto despertaras y me lo repite cada día, no nos dejes a ninguno.  
  
James se levanto y le puso en la mano a la muchacha su regalo de cumpleaños, era un colgante de plata, con una piedra verde en el centro, James había escogido ese colgante porque la piedra era exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de Lily. Y por detrás le había colocado una inscripción que decía. "de James para Lily, para que no te olvides de que te estoy esperando" y luego había dos grandes letras que ponían: "L.P" (de Lily Potter). James le coloco el colgante alrededor del cuello y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios y le susurro:  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Lily.  
  
Luego, salio apesadumbrado de la enfermería. Justo en el instante en el que James salía de la enfermería cerrando la puerta. Lily despertaba de repente.  
  
La muchacha estaba desconcertada, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, pero hacia un instante creía estar escuchando la voz de James, ¿lo habría soñado?. Se incorporo un poco en la cama ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en la enfermería?¿que día era hoy? La señora Pomfrey se dio cuanta de pronto de que la muchacha estaba despierta y lanzo un grito de jubilo:  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios!-dijo mientras se acercaba a Lily muy contenta- ¿Cómo estas?¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Perfectamente-dijo Lily sinceramente.  
  
La señora Pomfrey la tomo el pulso, y la temperatura, la hizo un reconocimiento y luego dijo:  
  
-No me lo puedo creer-dijo la señora Pomfrey- si estas en perfectas condiciones, con todo lo que llevas en coma...  
  
-¿he estado en coma?-pregunto sorprendida Lily  
  
-Si cariño-dijo la señora Pomfrey con ternura  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Casi dos meses-dijo la señora Pomfrey  
  
-¿Qué día es hoy?-pregunto Lily.  
  
-Hoy es tu cumpleaños querida- dijo la señora Pomfrey sonriendo.  
  
-¿ha estado aquí James Potter?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues claro-dijo la enfermera- ha venido todos los días, sin faltar uno, pobrecito, parecía tan triste, bueno, también venían los demás, la señorita Salander, el señor Black, el señor Lupin, se pasaban el día aquí el día entero.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Emily?-pregunto Lily-¿esta bien?  
  
-Si, ha ella le dimos el alta hace mucho-explico la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Cuándo me dará el alta?-pregunto Lily impaciente.  
  
-Mañana mismo-dijo la enfermera- ¿quiere que avise a sus amigos? Ellos piensan que usted es trasladada mañana a San Mungo...  
  
-No-dijo Lily- no les avise, prefiero darles una sorpresa.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo la señora Pomfrey- feliz cumpleaños señorita Evans.  
  
-Muchas gracias- respondió Lily sonriendo.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se marcho a su despacho, y Lily hecho un vistazo a sus regalos de cumpleaños, y las flores, tarjetas, regalos y dulces que se habían acumulado allí durante dos meses. De repente noto algo en el cuello, y se fijo que tenia un colgante de plata con una preciosa piedra verde y leyó la inscripción: . "de James para Lily, para que no te olvides de que te estoy esperando" y luego "L.P".  
  
-No te preocupes-susurro la chica para sus adentros- no me he olvidado.  
  
Al día siguiente los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar mas abatidos que nunca, era sábado, y no había clase, había excursión a Hosgmeade, pero ellos decidieron no ir, no tenían ánimos, hoy se llevaban a Lily a San Mungo (o eso creían ellos) y no tenían ganas de nada. Después de desayunar muy poco, y muy callados, todos se dirigieron a la guarida de la gárgola, sin hablar. Se tumbaron abatidos en sus sillones habituales y se quedaron mirando al techo.  
  
-En cuanto nos den las vacaciones- dijo James- lo primero que voy ha hacer es irme a san Mungo a verla...  
  
-Yo voy contigo-dijo Emily  
  
-Y yo-dijo Sirius  
  
-Yo también-dijeron al unísono Niky y Lupin.  
  
-Quizá no dejen la entrada a menores, si esta muy grave-comento Peter.  
  
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Lily entro por la Gárgola, y se quedo de pie escuchando la conversación.  
  
-Me da igual que no me dejen entrar-dijo James- me cuelo.  
  
-Eso es un delito...-dijo Peter  
  
-Me da lo mismo, necesito verla-dijo James.  
  
-Pero es muy difícil colarse en San Mungo- objeto Peter  
  
-Podemos colarnos- dijo Lupin- si vamos todos los merodeadores y merodeadoras, no habrá nada que nos pare.  
  
Lily continuaba escuchando sin que sus amigos se percataran de su presencia:  
  
-No estaremos todos-objeto Emily- nos falta una merodeadora...  
  
-No nos falta ninguna-intervino por fin Lily en voz alta, tranquilamente como si hubiera estado participando en toda la conversación- estamos todos ¿no?-dijo sonriendo alegremente.  
  
Todos se quedaron perplejos mirándola un instante, y luego estallaron en gritos de júbilo e incredulidad, la primera en reaccionar fue Emily, que se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga:  
  
-¡Lo sabia!¡Lo sabia!- gritaba Emily mientras ella y Lily se abrazaban y saltaban como locas- ¡Sabia que despertarías!  
  
-¡Bienvenida bella durmiente!-dijo Sirius alegremente uniéndose al abrazo y los saltos de Emily y Lily- por fin has despertado ¿Quién fue el príncipe encantado que te dio el beso? Déjame que lo adivine...su nombre empieza por J...  
  
La siguiente en abrazar a Lily fue Niky, mientras Emily y Sirius no paraban de corear "Ya estamos todos, ya estamos todos" dando saltos sin parar.  
  
-¡Por fin!-dijo Niky abrazando a Lily- ¡Lo que te hemos echado de menos!  
  
Cuando Niky termino de abrazar a Lily se unió a los gritos y saltos de Sirius y Emily. El siguiente en saludar fue Lupin, que dio un abrazo a la muchacha mientras coreaba con sus amigos"Ya estamos todos, ya estamos todos", y se unió a sus saltos, después Peter la estrecho la mano y la dijo un breve "Me alegro de verte".  
  
James era el único que quedaba por saludar a Lily, se había quedado de pie, parado, mirando a la chica como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera allí. Todos pararon de repente de gritar y armar jaleo esperando que James saludara a Lily, se quedaron observando, expectantes.  
  
-Bueno que...-dijo Lily a James sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos- ¿no piensas decirme nada?  
  
James se quedo callado, sin hablar, no podía expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, la alegría, el alivio de ver allí a su querida Lily, sonriéndole...  
  
--Pues si tu no haces nada-dijo Lily- lo hago yo.  
  
Y diciendo esto se fue hasta donde estaba James lo abrazo y le beso larga y tiernamente en la boca, mientras sus amigos aplaudían y vitoreaban. 


	14. Bienvenidos a la orden

¡¡Hola a todos!! Intente escribir rápido, espero que les guste, saludos, como siempre a los que me dejan esos Reviews que tanto me gustan: a Jenny Potter Back Malfoy Weasley; Eleanor Black en este capitulo esta la venganza que reclamas mas o menos); Marie Ann, Lamister; Josie; Lucia; Blair 84; dani-chan-sf. Saludos especiales a Carlita Heart (a la tercera va la vencida); Thurisaz7 y Lily McGonagall. Les aviso, el próximo capitulo será el ultimo. Pero ya escribiré otros Fics. Lo siento, pero la vida es así, tal vez escriba uno en el que salga la hija de Emily y Sirius ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quién me adivina como se llamaría la hija de Sirius y Emily? Bueno, LEAN!  
  
Capitulo 14: Bienvenidos a la orden.  
  
Con la vuelta de Lily, volvió el buen humor para los merodeadores y las merodeadoras, sobre todo para James que abandono su estado melancólico para sumirse en una alegría frenética. Andaba de aquí para allá, y como había hecho Sirius con Emily, mimaba y cuidaba a Lily cuanto podía. Lupin y Niky, por su parte también parecían acaramelados y encantados todo el día, la muchacha se pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando para convertirse en animaga, y Remus la ayudaba cuanto podía. Emily y Sirius continuaban con su buen humor habitual, gastándose bromas y pegándose el lote por todas las aulas vacías que encontraban. Un día, Lily salía de la biblioteca y se dirigía a la guarida de la gárgola, donde probablemente estarían James y los otros merodeadores, toco la nariz a la gárgola y bajo por el ascensor. Cuando entro vio a Sirius y Emily durmiendo la siesta abrazados en su sillón habitual, y a James que estaba tumbado en otro sillón jugueteando con la Snich que le había regalado ella.  
  
-Hola-saludo James sonriente en tono bajito para no despertar a Sirius y Emily.  
  
-Joder con estos dos- dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa a James-se pasan el día, o durmiendo o peleando o besándose.  
  
-Se quieren mucho-dijo James mirándoles dormir- quien se lo iba a decir a Sirius... ¡Sirius Black enamorado! Me lo dicen a principio de curso y no me lo creo, pero Emily es perfecta para el.  
  
-Son tal para cual- concluyo Lily.  
  
-Y tu deberías descansar mas ¡acabas de despertarte de un coma de dos meses!- regaño James  
  
Lily se acerco a James le dio un breve beso en la boca y se acomodo junto a el en el sofá, James la rodeo con el brazo.  
  
-Es que no puedo dormir por el día, no se...no me entra sueño...-dijo Lily  
  
-¿Por qué no le dices a la señora Pomfrey que te recete algo?-sugirió James preocupándose por Lily.  
  
-¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento? Quizá así consiga dormir...-dijo la chica mirando picaramente a James.  
  
-Vale...un cuento....mmm...-dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando al techo pensativo mientras se revolvía el pelo-....pero túmbate bien...  
  
Lily abrazo a James con los dos brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de chico.  
  
-Y cierra los ojos-dijo James, Lily obedeció y cerro los ojos, el chico comenzó ha acariciar la cabellera pelirroja de Lily- vale, comienzo el cuento-dijo James- erase una vez una princesa, que vivía en un palacio, la princesa era muy guapa, tenia una preciosa melena pelirroja, una sonrisa encantadora, y unos preciosos ojos verdes que dejaban embobados a todos los príncipes que iban a visitarla. Cuando la princesa era pequeña, un hada la hecho un hechizo que decía que solo se podría enamorar de un príncipe que le dijera dos palabras mágicas. Cuando la preciosa princesa se hizo mayor muchos príncipes fueron a visitarla, pero ninguno le gustaba y ninguno le dijo las palabras, además la princesa era un poco cabezota...  
  
-¡La princesa no era cabezota!- interrumpió Lily en tono de broma  
  
-¿Quién esta contando el cuento?-pregunto James  
  
-Tu-dijo Lily con sonsonete.  
  
-Pues en mi cuento la princesa era cabezota, encantadora, pero cabezota- inquirió James- ¿Vale?  
  
-Vale-acepto Lily.  
  
-Bueno, pues continuo-dijo James- la encantadora, pero cabezota princesa, no aceptaba a ninguno de los pretendientes que venían a su palacio a pedirle matrimonio. Pero un día, llego al palacio un príncipe, que se enamoro perdidamente de la princesa, y se propuso firmemente, que aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en el mundo, acabaría casándose con esa princesita pelirroja.  
  
-¿Cómo era el príncipe?-pregunto Lily  
  
-¿Cómo vas a dormirte si no dejas de interrumpirme?-dijo James dando a la muchacha un beso en los labios y sonriéndola.  
  
-Solo quiero saber como era el príncipe-dijo Lily tiernamente- ¿era guapo, y de pelo negro y despeinado?  
  
-Si, más o menos- sonrió James- cierra los ojos, continuo... ¿por donde me había quedado?  
  
-Un guapo príncipe había llegado al palacio se había hecho el propósito de casarse con la princesa pelirroja- aclaro Lily  
  
-Si..eso...-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo-el joven príncipe, se había enamorado, por primera vez en su vida de aquella princesita pelirroja, pero ella, lo odiaba y eso ponía muy triste al príncipe. Entonces el escudero del príncipe, viendo lo triste que estaba este por el rechazo de la princesa, fue a pedir ayuda a la doncella de la princesa, la doncella y el escudero intentaron ayudar al príncipe a que la princesa se enamorara de el, pero la princesa no aceptaba al príncipe porque este no averiguaba las dos palabras. Finalmente la doncella y el escudero se enamoraron y dejaron de ayudar al príncipe por que estaban más ocupados dándose el lote por todo el palacio-dijo James mirando a Sirius y Emily que dormían profundamente- pero el príncipe no se rindió, entonces la princesa se dio cuenta que de lo de las palabras mágicas era una chorrada decidió aceptar al príncipe, pero entonces un malvado dragón rapto a la princesa, pero el príncipe la rescato, y le dijo las dos palabras mágicas y entonces la princesa le planto un beso en la boca, y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin. ¿Estas dormida?  
  
-No-dijo Lily y luego en tono de broma dijo-el cuento es muy bonito pero me parece que ya me lo habían contado ¿es basado en hechos reales?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo James fingiendo sorpresa y acurrucándose al lado de la chica.  
  
-Dime...-dijo Lily en un susurro- el beso que le dio la princesa al príncipe al final del cuento ¿era como este?- dijo dándole un beso.  
  
Cuando pararon de besarse:  
  
-No se si era exactamente como este-dijo James bromeando-me lo podrías dar otra vez para comprobarlo?  
  
Lily volvió a besarle.  
  
-Si, era como este-concluyo James.- no me lo puedo creer...  
  
-¿el que no te puedes creer?-pregunto Lily  
  
-Pues estar aquí contigo, y que me beses, y poder abrazarte...antes me odiabas, y cuando dejaste de odiarme te secuestraron, y cuando te liberamos del secuestro caíste en coma...me ha costado mucho que estés aquí conmigo...pero merece la pena.  
  
-He sido muy mala contigo-dijo Lily abrazándole mas fuerte- lo siento.  
  
-¿yo te gustaba?-pregunto James- digo antes de ser merodeadora y todo eso...  
  
-Si- dijo Lily- pero me dabas un poquito de miedo.  
  
-¿miedo? ¿Porque?  
  
-Pues porque eras un merodeador, y tenias fama de conquistador y de bromista...  
  
-¡Tu eres peor que yo!¡hiciste levitar a todo el colegio!-protesto James  
  
-Porque eres una mala influencia-bromeo Lily  
  
-¿ya no te doy miedo?-dijo James  
  
-solo un poquito-bromeo la muchacha.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas besándose, bromeando y charlando en susurros hasta que entraron riendo escandalosamente Lupin y Niky.  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhh-dijeron al unísono James y Lily  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Que vais a despertar a Emily y Sirius- dijo James  
  
-Joder, se pasan el día durmiendo-dijo Lupin.  
  
Pero Emily ya se había despertado y se enderezo para charlar con sus amigos procurando no despertar a Sirius que continuaba dormido.  
  
-Ya he decidido en que animal me voy a convertir- dijo Niky contenta agarrada de la mano de Remus.  
  
-¿en cual?-pregunto Emily interesada, con voz de dormida mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
  
-En una ardilla-dijo Niky.  
  
-Genial-dijo James-las ardillas son muy ágiles, nos vendrá bien un animago pequeño y ágil para vigilar desde los árboles.  
  
-Peter es pequeño-dijo Emily  
  
-Si bueno...Peter...no es...-dudo Lupin-...yo me fío más de Niky-concluyo sonriendo a la muchacha y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-¿Bajamos a comer?-propuso Niky a todos sonriendo a Lupin y besándole brevemente en los labios.  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo James ayudando a Lily a levantarse del sofá tirandole de los brazos- me muero de hambre.  
  
-Ir bajando vosotros-dijo Emily- yo voy a despertar a este- dijo la chica señalando a Sirius que dormía profundamente.  
  
Todos salieron por la gárgola menos Emily que se armo de paciencia y se dispuso a despertar a Sirius.  
  
-Sirius-dijo susurrando- Sirius despierta que tenemos que bajar a comer.  
  
-mmmmmmm- respondió el chico.  
  
Emily se tumbo encima del muchacho.  
  
-Vamos ¡Despierta!- le dijo a la oreja  
  
Sirius, que empezaba a despertarse, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emily.  
  
-mmmmmmmm- volvió a decir.  
  
-Venga, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta-dijo Emily dándole besitos por la oreja.  
  
A Sirius que ya estaba despierto pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados se le dibujo una sonrisilla en la cara.  
  
-No quiero despertar-dijo Sirius- estoy teniendo un sueño precioso.  
  
-¿de verdad?-pregunto Emily mientras que le continuaba besando por la oreja y el cuello- ¿Qué sueñas?  
  
-Pues estoy soñando...-dijo Sirius aun con los ojos cerrados-...que tengo a la chica más bonita del mundo tumbada encima de mí.  
  
Cuando por fin comieron todos (incluidos Sirius y Emily) y como tenían una hora libre porque no tenían pociones decidieron ir a ver a Dumbledore, ya que el les había dicho que cuando despertaran Lily y Emily quería hablar con ellos. A la salida del gran comedor se encontraron con Malfoy y Snape:  
  
-¿Qué tal estas Evans?-rió Malfoy-¿te duelen los huesecitos?  
  
James se tiro en plancha a golpear a Malfoy y Sirius hizo lo mismo con Snape, que aunque no había abierto la boca también se había reído.  
  
-¡Basta James!-dijo Lily- déjale, no merece la pena, te castigaran.  
  
-¡Cabron!-decía James a Malfoy mientras golpeaba a Malfoy- yo te voy a dar a ti dolor de huesos...  
  
-¡Para! ¡James!-decía Lily tirando de la túnica del muchacho.  
  
Emily trataba también de frenar a Sirius.  
  
-¡Sirius ya vale!-decía la chica intentando separarles.  
  
-le estoy dando lo que se merece- decía Sirius.  
  
Finalmente con ayuda de Lupin y Niky, lograron separarles antes de que los viera ningún profesor.  
  
-¡Como vuelvas a tocar un pelo a Emily te parto la boca a ti y todo Slytherin que se me plante delante!-gritaba Sirius a Snape y Malfoy mientras se alejaban de los Slytherin.  
  
-Pegándoos no vais a solucionar nada- dijo Lily sacudiéndole la túnica a James cuando ya iban por otro pasillo, lejos de los Slytherin.  
  
-Eso es cierto- dijo Lupin- esto es más serio que una simple pelea de colegio...  
  
-Además, a vosotros no os hicieron nada, fue a nosotras- dijo Emily.  
  
-Somos nosotras las que tenemos que vengarnos- dijo Lily reflexionando- Emily, he olvidado una cosa en el gran comedor ¿me acompañas?  
  
-Si-dijo Emily.  
  
Pero Lily y Emily no fueron al gran comedor, sino que se dirigieron al pasillo donde habían dejado a Snape y a Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a ese pasillo los dos Slytherin estaban allí, recogiendo sus cosas que se habían quedado desparramadas por el suelo a causa de la pelea, y se habían quedado solos, todo el corredor estaba vacío, únicamente estaban allí Snape, Malfoy, Emily y Lily. Las dos muchachas se dirigieron con paso firme a los dos Slytherin que las miraban asustados, y Lily apunto con su varita directamente al cuello de Malfoy, y Emily al de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué...que...que es lo que queréis?-dijo Malfoy con miedo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy-dijo Lily sonriendo- ya veo que no eres tan valiente cuando no tienes a treinta guarda espaldas enmascarados.  
  
-Hemos venido a demostraros que a nosotras no nos hace falta que nos defienda nadie-dijo Emily apretando su varita contra el cuello de Snape que parecía estar apunto de mearse encima- somos muy capaces de defendernos nosotras solitas y no necesitamos matones.  
  
-Aunque tengamos sangre muggle- dijo Lily apretando también su varita contra el cuello de Malfoy y mirándole seria y desafiante- de lo que estamos muy orgullosas, somos mucho mejores brujas que vosotros, y vosotros lo sabéis, por eso estáis tan asustados.  
  
-Podríamos haceros la maldición cruciatus, como hicisteis vosotros- dijo Emily y ante esto Snape y Malfoy se mearon (literalmente) del miedo- joder que cerdos que sois.-dijo la chica mirando con asco a los Slytherins.  
  
-Pero tranquilos meoncetes-dijo Lily- no os haremos esa maldición por que no somos tan despreciables como vosotros.  
  
-Queremos batirnos en duelo-dijo Emily desafiante- dos contra dos, un duelo justo. No estaréis atados, como estábamos nosotras, y tendréis vuestras varitas...¿os atrevéis?  
  
Los dos Slytherins negaron asustados.  
  
-¿no os atrevéis?- dijo Lily burlona- mira que eres cobarde Malfoy ¿no te atreves a batirte en duelo con dos sangres sucias?  
  
Malfoy, que estaba a punto de llorar volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno-susurro Emily a Snape- pues entonces nos vamos, pero tener cuidadito con lo que hacéis, no vaya a ser que cambiemos de opinión y de repente nos apetezca haceros la maldición cruciatus...  
  
-Mirar para atrás cuando vayáis solitos por los corredores-dijo Lily- con nosotras no se juega, nos secuestrasteis un vez, pero te aseguro que a partir de hoy lo vais ha pasar francamente mal...pienso putearos muchísimo.  
  
-Os habéis metido con dos merodeadoras.-dijo Emily-preparaos para ser blanco de todas las bromas del mundo.  
  
-Lo que queda de sexto y séptimo entero...-dijo Lily- vais a ser nuestro objetivo.  
  
-Os dijimos que esto no iba a quedar así-concluyo Emily.  
  
-Bueno, hasta luego meoncetes- dijo Lily  
  
-¡Ah! Y por cierto....¡Transformarum niñarum!- dijo Emily, y Snape y Malfoy quedaron vestidos y maquillados como mujeres a causa del hechizo que acababa de pronunciar, Emily les miro y les dijo sonriente- el vestido os lo podéis quitar pero el maquillaje es imposible quitarlo en cinco días, seguro que les encanta a vuestros compañeros los magos matones...  
  
-Ahora os serán útiles esas mascaras que llevabais el otro día- dijeron las chicas mientras se alejaban riendo y dejaban atrás a Snape y Malfoy, meados encima, con vestidos llenos de lazos rosas, trenzas en el pelo y maquillados como mujeres.  
  
Las chicas se alejaron riendo por el pasillo:  
  
-¿y ese hechizo?-pregunto Lily entre risas a Emily refiriéndose al hechizo de transformarum niñarum.  
  
-Me lo enseño Sirius-dijo Emily riéndose- esta empeñado en que me convierta en una experta bromista.  
  
Las dos muchachas alcanzaron a sus amigos que las estaban esperando para ir al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué se te había olvidado?-pregunto James a Lily.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Lily despistada  
  
-Habéis ido al gran comedor porque se te había olvidado algo, ¿Qué era?- pregunto James sonriendo y sospechando.  
  
-Se nos había olvidado la venganza -dijo Lily poniendo cara de mala.  
  
Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore y dijeron la contraseña "chicles explosivos", subieron y llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante -oyeron que decía Dumbledore desde dentro.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Emily y Niky, entraron al despacho de Dumbledore y se quedaron de pie.  
  
-Ya me preguntaba cuando vendríais a verme-dijo Dumbledore mirando a los seis muchachos y sonriendo- me alegro de verlas sanas señoritas- dijo a Emily y Lily- pero sentaros, sentaros...  
  
Dumbledore hizo aparecer seis sillas y el se sentó en su escritorio.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore- antes de todo ¿tenéis algo que preguntar?  
  
-¿Por qué no están expulsados Malfoy ni Snape?-pregunto rápidamente James.  
  
- Veras, cuando la profesora McGonagall y yo entramos en el laberinto de los Slytherin, solo pillamos dentro a dos alumnos, Avery, y Nott, que por supuesto, has sido expulsados, pero contra los demás alumnos no podemos hacer nada, ya que Avery y Nott no han delatado a nadie y el profesor Daken tampoco...no tenemos pruebas para expulsar a nadie mas...y no podemos expulsar a todos los Slytherin...-explico Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Pero Emily y Lily vieron allí abajo a Malfoy! ¿Eso no es una prueba?- protesto Sirius.  
  
-Le vieron enmascarado y con la voz distorsionada, aunque ellas aseguren que era el, si el lo niega no se puede hacer nada...el podrá decir que le acusan por que le tienen manía.  
  
-No es justo-dijo Lupin- ellas siguen en peligro.  
  
-No en este colegio-dijo Dumbledore- los Slytherin serán minuciosamente vigilados para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Pase lo que pase, yo quiero deciros, Emily, Lily, que yo os creo. Por eso voy ha hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para protegeros a vosotras y a todos los hijos de muggles.  
  
-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo Lily.  
  
-significa mucho para nosotras que usted nos crea-dijo Emily.  
  
-Si aunque no nos crea el ministerio-dijo Lily.  
  
Dumbledore las sonrió y dijo:  
  
-¿alguna otra pregunta?  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido con Daken?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Ha sido enviado a Azcaban-explico Dumbledore-por utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Lily se lanzo a preguntar lo que todos estaban deseando saber:  
  
-¿bajo las ordenes de quien actuaba Daken? ¿Quien es el señor tenebroso?  
  
-Por eso precisamente quería hablar con vosotros-dijo Dumbledore suspirando- ¿os suena el nombre de Lord Voldemorth?  
  
-Si-dijo Niky- lo leí en el profeta, pero el ministerio dice que no es peligroso...  
  
-El ministerio se equivoca-dijo Dumbledore- si es peligroso, y mucho, es un brujo oscuro muy poderoso, busca seguidores para conseguir el poder y cumplir lo que el considera su misión...  
  
-La limpieza de sangre-susurro Emily mientras Sirius la agarraba de la mano y la apretaba-quiere matar a todos los que procedemos de muggles.  
  
-Así es-confirmo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Pero por que?-dijo James indignado-¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? ¿Como podemos defendernos?  
  
-Les he llamado por eso, por la defensa- dijo Dumbledore- viendo la actitud del ministerio, yo estoy organizando un grupo de defensa, servirá para luchar contra los magos oscuros, como el profesor Daken...se acercan tiempos difíciles.  
  
-Ya lo decía yo...-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo me apunto-dijo James- yo quiero luchar contra la gente que es capaz de torturar por ideas tan estupidas...  
  
-Aun no pueden unirse-dijo Dumbledore- son muy jóvenes, tendrían que acabar el colegio y estudiar la carrera de aurores, seria muy duro y peligroso...Se llama la orden del fénix.  
  
-¿Por qué nos ha elegido a nosotros?-dijo Lupin-¿a los merodeadores para formar parte de la orden del fénix? Se supone que somos revoltosos y siempre estamos castigados...  
  
-Si, pero son valientes-dijo Dumbledore- astutos y buenísimos magos y brujas, se quieren muchísimo y harían lo que fuera por ayudarse, eso quedo demostrado por como se sacrificaron y arriesgaron para salvar a Emily y Lily, y como ellas resistieron valientemente y aguantaron el dolor sin asustarse. La gente que pertenezca a la orden deberá ser así, valiente, sacrificada, lo que nos espera es muy difícil...y muy duro. Necesitamos mantenernos unidos. Necesitamos defendernos. Necesitamos gente como vosotros. ¿Qué me decís?  
  
-Yo digo que si- dijo James poniéndose de pie.  
  
-y yo-dijo Lily levantándose y agarrando la mano de James  
  
-Y yo- dijo Sirius  
  
-Yo también- dijo Emily  
  
-y yo-dijo Lupin  
  
-Pues yo también- dijo Niky.  
  
Dumbledore les miro complacido.  
  
-No seréis de la orden hasta que no salgáis del colegio, pero podéis ayudarla ya, ¿estáis dispuestos ha hacer un juramento de fidelidad a la orden?  
  
Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
-No será fácil-dijo Dumbledore- ni divertido...  
  
-Lo haremos- dijo James mirando a sus amigos que asentían y daban su aprobación.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore- Se levanto y le arranco seis plumas a Fawkes y se las dio a los seis amigos.  
  
-Poneros de pie- dijo Dumbledore- agarrar la pluma con la mano derecha.  
  
Todos lo hicieron.  
  
-La orden del fénix-dijo Dumbledore mientras su pluma escribía lo que el decía sobre un pergamino-acepta como futuros miembros a los jóvenes aquí presentes, que aceptan las condiciones de secreto, fidelidad y sacrificio que se requieren. James Potter ¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo James seriamente y agarrado a Lily con una mano y a su pluma con la otra.  
  
-Lilian Evans-continuo Dumbledore-¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo Lily muy seria  
  
-Sirius Black, ¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo Sirius  
  
-Emily Katherina Salander, ¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo Emily  
  
-Remus Lupin ¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo Lupin  
  
-Niky Blumber ¿quieres pertenecer a la orden del fénix y aceptas las misiones y condiciones que esta suponga y juras fidelidad?  
  
-Si, quiero acepto y juro- dijo Niky  
  
Las plumas que los chicos tenían en la mano se convirtieron en plumas de oro en las que estaba escrito: miembro de la orden del Fénix y el nombre de cada uno. Después todos firmaron el pergamino de Dumbledore con cada una de las plumas.  
  
-Bienvenidos a la orden, futuros miembros-dijo Dumbledore mientras el pergamino se sellaba con una lacra dorada en forma de fénix. 


	15. Quien nos lo iba a decir

Lo primero que quiero decir es que nadie me adivino el nombre de la hija de Emily y Sirius, la única que hizo el intento fue Sara Fénix Black que me dijo que se llamaría Katherina (no es Katherina, Emily nunca pondría a su hija un nombre que odia tanto) que nadie lo haya adivinado me demuestra que no leyeron bien, si quieren saberlo vuelvan a leer el capitulo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, cuando James y Lily hablan de los nombres de sus hijos, ahí esta la respuesta del nombre de la hija de Sirius y Emily. Cuando me lo contesten escribiré el nuevo fic!  
  
Muchos besos a Sara Fénix Black por ser la unica en intentarlo!!!  
  
MUCHOS BESOS A LILY POSESA!!!! Que luego dice que no la hago caso! Me gusta tu fic!  
  
Muchos besos a Lily McGonagall y a Thrisaz7 y a Carlita Heart!  
  
También a los demás que me escriben: Valery Riddle; Elanor Blak; legaña; Andreina; Ayu Weasley; Hiyono Chan; zzz y Marie Ann!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, los que me mandaron mimos cuando tenia la gripe, y ánimos cuando hubo el atentado en Madrid, espero sus Reviews! Me da mucha pena dejar de escribir esta historia, porque me encariñe con ella, pero todo lo que empieza, tiene que acabar. Les dejo que lean el ultimo capitulo:  
  
Ultimo Capitulo: Quien nos lo iba a decir.  
  
Llegaron los últimos días del sexto curso, ya hacia calor de verano, y los estudiantes, pasaban sus últimos días o bien en la biblioteca repasando frenéticamente para los exámenes o bien en los terrenos del colegio disfrutando del buen tiempo. Los Slytherins parecían algo acobardados porque sabían que los merodeadores tomarían duras represarías contra cualquiera que se atreviera ha hacer algún comentario desagradable del tipo "sangre sucia", y el maquillaje imborrable en la cara de Snape y Malfoy causados por el hechizo transformarum niñarum de Emily, durante cinco días les sirvió de advertencia. Pero James y Sirius no habían podido resistirse, debido a su condición natural de bromistas incurables, y habían hecho alguna que otra bromita a los Slytherins. Por ejemplo: hicieron desaparecer la mesa del gran comedor que correspondía a la casa Slythrin, así como todas las banderas, escudos y símbolos de esta casa. Ese día cuando los Slytherin bajaron a desayunar encontraron en el lugar habitual de su mesa un corral lleno de vacas y ovejas. Remus también ayudaba y consiguió realizar un encantamiento para que las túnicas de Quiddich de los Slytherins, que normalmente eran verdes, fueran rosas con flores y corazoncitos, y como no pudieron encontrar el contra hechizo los Slytherins tuvieron que jugar su ultimo partido (que gano Gryffindor) vestidos de rosa y con su buscador (Malfoy) pintado como Marujita Diaz.  
  
Lily, Emily y Niky, que antes eran mas pacificas, habían sido influenciadas por los merodeadores (y ahora novios) y habían adquirido ellas también una vena bromista. Gracias a una poción muy bien hecha, todas las chicas de Slytherin (entre las que estaban Narcisa y Bellatrix) despertaron un día con el pelo de color verde pistacho, debido a una botellitas de champú que las tres merodeadoras habían colocado en los baños de las Slytherins.  
  
Es decir, los Slytherins estaban acojonados, no sabían en que momento, ni en que lugar podría darse la siguiente broma, porque los merodeadores y las merodeadoras andaban hiperactivos desde que Lily había despertado del coma.  
  
Lupin, James, Lily, Emily, Sirius y Niky, no paraban. Pero los seis pensaban también a menudo en Dumbledore, y en la orden del fénix y en lo que significaría en su futuro, todos sabían que ese asunto de los "sangres sucias" seria algo mucho mas grave una vez salieran del colegio. Algo que no podrían solucionar con una oleada de bromas en masa, como estaban haciendo en Hogwarst para asustar a los Slytherins. Seria algo muy serio, y por eso ellos habían decidido tomarse muy en serio la orden una vez salieran del colegio. Pero aun les quedaba séptimo, y de momento solo podían disfrutar el verano y su ultimo año escolar. Pensaban pasarlo muy bien y mantener a raya a los Slytherins el tiempo que les quedara en el colegio. Un día, todos charlaban en la guarida de la gárgola, sobre la siguiente broma que podían gastarle a los Slytherins:  
  
-No se...-reflexionaba Sirius paseando de un lado a otro-...podemos...hacer que todos se duerman el día de los exámenes y no puedan hacerlos...  
  
-¡eso estaría genial!-dijo Lupin- todos los Slytherins suspendidos por no presentarse al examen.  
  
-Si, pero no podemos hacerlo- dijo Lily- tendríamos que hacer una poción del sueño, y las pociones del sueño tardan dos meses en hacerse, y solo quedan dos semanas para los exámenes.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces reservaremos esa broma para el curso que viene- dijo Niky anotándola en un cuaderno en el que llevaban registro de todas sus bromas.  
  
-Podemos...-decía Emily que tenia la misma forma de reflexionar que Sirius, caminando de un lado a otro sin parar-...podemos desatar una plaga de insectos el la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
-Joder, Emily, a veces tu mente perversa me da miedo- dijo Sirius mirándola picaramente.  
  
-Ya, vale- interrumpió James- la idea esta genial pero ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a desatar una plaga de insectos?  
  
-Podríamos combinar un hechizo de creación de un insecto con un encantamiento de multiplicidad para que se regeneren...-dijo Lily pensativa  
  
-¿Y como vamos a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin?- pregunto Niky- porque tampoco nos da tiempo ha hacer una poción multijugos...  
  
-Quizás podríamos encantar algún objeto- dijo Lupin pensativo- podríamos hacer los hechizos que ha dicho Lily sobre algún objeto y hacer que este objeto reproduzca los hechizos una hora mas tarde, cuando ya este dentro de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
-Si, pero tendría que ser algún objeto que no llamase la atención- dijo James- como una pluma, o un royo de pergamino, deberíamos meterla en la cartera de algún Slytherin...  
  
-Osea que vamos a encantar un royo de pergamino para que desate una plaga de cucarachas en la sala común de Slytherin-dijo Sirius con cara de felicidad.  
  
-Va a ser muy difícil- dijo Lily- hay que hacer una combinación de hechizos muy complicada...  
  
-Si, pero también va a ser muy divertido-dijo Emily- imaginaros a todos los Slytherin gritando de asco, con todas sus cosas llenas de bichos...  
  
-Se lo merecen-dijo James  
  
-Muy bien, Niky apunta esto- dijo Lupin a Niky que tomaba nota- broma numero 121 desde que despertó Lily, y numero 234 de este curso. "El pergamino cucaracheante".  
  
A pesar de lo difícil de la broma, debido a que había que aplicar una serie de hechizos a un pergamino para que este lo reproduciera mas tarde, todo salio a la perfección, la broma funciono estupendamente y los Slytherins tuvieron que dormir dos días en el gran comedor hasta que su sala común y sus habitaciones fueron desinfectadas.  
  
Cuando llegaron los exámenes finales los merodeadores y las merodeadoras dejaron un poco apartados el asunto de las bromas para concentrarse en repasar sus asignaturas, cada uno tenia sus métodos de estudio. Emily, por ejemplo había encontrado un método perfecto para que Sirius se aprendiera con gusto todas las lecciones:  
  
-Venga Sirius...- insistía Emily un día que estaban todos en el dormitorio de los chicos repasando, Emily estaba tirada en la cama de Sirius, boca abajo, apoyada con los codos en la cama y las manos en la barbilla, y Sirius a su lado tumbado boca arriba parecía cansado de tanto estudiar-...dime...todos los usos de las lagrimas de fénix.  
  
-Jo, Em, estoy cansado, me aburro...-protestaba Sirius  
  
-Venga, no seas plasta, sabes que tenemos que estudiar, ya me gustaría a mi estar por ahí de fiesta, pero chico, que se le va ha hacer, si hay que estudiar, pues nos jodemos y estudiamos, y ya esta- decía Emily intentando convencerle- venga los usos de las lagrimas de fénix son...  
  
-¿no te apetece mejor que nos vayamos a dar un paseito por el lago? hace un día tan bonito, y me encanta verte cuando hace calor...  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Pues por que va a ser, por que cuando hace calor llevas menos ropa- bromeo Sirius riendo.  
  
-Eres un salido Sirius Black-dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-Si, pero me quieres- dijo el  
  
-Venga, los usos de las lágrimas de fénix- insistió Emily.  
  
-Las lagrimas de fénix sirven para que Emily se vaya a pasear con Sirius por el lago, y...- dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, ya, enserio-dijo Emily poniéndose mas cerca de Sirius-por cada uso de lagrima de fénix que digas bien te doy un beso.  
  
El método del beso como recompensa por la respuesta correcta surtió efecto y Sirius comenzó a tomarse mas en serio lo de estudiar, se aprendía todo de memoria y se lo recitaba a Emily una y otra vez que como premio le daba los correspondientes besos por respuesta correcta.  
  
Por su parte Lily parecía muy alterada con esto de los exámenes, iba de un lado para otro siempre cargada de apuntes, y libros, James intentaba tranquilizarla como podía:  
  
-¡Dios mío!-chillo de repente la muchacha- ¡He olvidado el hechizo de petrificación!¡Como he podido olvidarlo!¡Es de primer curso! ¡Hace un montón de tiempo que lo se hacer a la perfección y ahora no me acuerdo!- se puso a caminar por toda la habitación buscando un libro de hechizos básicos hasta que James la agarro por los hombros y la dijo:  
  
-Tranquilízate Lily-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- ahora escúchame, estas muy estresada, no puedes seguir así o te dará un infarto. Ahora coge aire por la nariz y respira profundamente...  
  
Lily hacia lo que decía James y llenaba lentamente de aire sus pulmones.  
  
-Vale- decía James- ahora suelta el aire despacio.  
  
Lily soltaba el aire siguiendo las instrucciones de su novio.  
  
-Muy bien, así me gusta ¿ahora estas mas relajada?-pregunto James agarrándola de las manos.  
  
-Si, eso creo- dijo Lily.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, te lo sabes todo.  
  
-¿me lo se todo?-pregunto Lily esperando la confirmación de James.  
  
-Si, te lo sabes todo.  
  
-Pero no recuerdo el hechizo de petrificación- dijo Lily volviéndose a poner nerviosa.  
  
-Si que lo recuerdas, y lo sabes utilizar a la perfección por que lo usaste conmigo en el vestíbulo a principios de curso ¿recuerdas?-dijo James acariciándola la mejilla para tranquilizarla.  
  
La caricia de James logro tranquilizar a Lily que recordó inmediatamente el sencillo hechizo:  
  
-¡Claro!¡Ya me acuerdo!-dijo Lily-¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Pero Lily no se dio cuenta de que tenia la varita en la mano y estaba apuntando inconscientemente a James y al pronunciar las palabras: ¡Petrificus Totalus!, James quedo petrificado en el medio del cuarto de los chicos donde todos estudiaban. Sirius que se sabía perfectamente la lección y recibía los besos de Emily como recompensa, y Remus y Niky que en ese momento repasaban defensa contra las artes oscuras en la cama de Remus miraban divertidos la escena de James petrificado involuntariamente por Lily.  
  
-¿Qué te ha hecho James?-bromeo Sirius mirando a Lily que parecía muy agobia da por haber petrificado a su novio- mira que le digo que no te haga proposiciones indecentes, pero si se porta mal tu petrificado, sin problemas...  
  
-a sido sin querer- dijo Lily a Sirius y se apresuro a murmurar el contrahechizo y James volvió a su estado natural.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Lily abrazando a James cuando le hubo despetrificado- ha sido sin querer.  
  
-Tranquila, ya lo se- dijo James alegremente- ¿ves como si te acordabas?.  
  
-¡Es verdad!-dijo Lily.  
  
-Anda, vamonos a comer algo y te relajas- dijo James y agarrando a Lily de la mano se la llevo a las cocinas a comer los pasteles más deliciosos que hacían los elfos domésticos.  
  
Los Elfos se mostraron encantados al ver a Lily y a James y les sirvieron unos manjares deliciosos y dulces de todas las clases y Lily y James se sentaron tranquilamente a merendar.  
  
-Muchas gracias James-dijo Lily mientras comía un bizcocho de crema.  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto James  
  
-Pues por preocuparte por mi...por cuidarme...y esas cosas...-dijo la chica  
  
-No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago con gusto, para eso están los novios ¿no?-dijo James.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo la chica sonriéndole.  
  
Niky y Remus centraron sus repasos en defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus hacia preguntas a Niky y ella contestaba las que se sabia, y repasaba las que no.  
  
-Venga- decía Niky a Remus- ahora una que sea facilita...  
  
-¿una fácil?-dijo Remus  
  
-Si, porfa...-dijo Niky poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado  
  
-Vale, vale-dijo Remus- pero no me mires así que me derrito. Una que sea fácil...haber...¿Cuáles son los rasgos mas característicos que definen a un hombre lobo?  
  
-Los rasgos mas característicos de un hombre lobo son que son muy guapos- bromeo Niky- que juegan muy bien al Quddich, que se portan muy bien con sus novias...  
  
-Y que les encanta hacer cosquillas- dijo Lupin y se tiro encima de Niky haciéndola cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Los exámenes llegaron, y los merodeadores y las merodeadoras aprobaron todo ya que los métodos de estudio habían sido muy útiles y efectivos, y además ellos eran todos (exceptuando a Peter) muy inteligentes.  
  
Llego el último día de clase de sexto curso y las chicas preparaban sus baúles algo tristes en la habitación:  
  
-Que pena que ya se acabe el curso-dijo Niky doblando su ropa y guardándola- parece que fue ayer cuando empezábamos sexto y ya lo estamos acabando.  
  
-Es que este curso a sido movidito- dijo Lily descolgando túnicas del armario- primero el asunto de la apuesta y todo eso, luego somos merodeadoras, las bromas, los secuestros...pufff.  
  
-Sin hablar de los enamoramientos- dijo Emily sonriente saliendo del baño y poniéndose a recoger sus libros- que empezamos el curso odiando a los merodeadores y pensando que eran unos cerdos sin corazón incapaces de enamorarse y ahora mira...cada una ennoviada con uno.  
  
-Es verdad- dijo Lily intentando cerrar su baúl que parecía excesivamente lleno- pero ha sido divertido enamorarse de los merodeadores ¿no?  
  
-Si que ha estado bien-dijo Niky  
  
-Ha estado genial-dijo Emily- yo estoy encantada de la vida con Sirius, que aunque es un poco burro es un cielo, además, no es porque sea mi novio pero esta buenísimo, y le quiero un montón, como vea a la fresca de la Melinda de Huffelpuff acercársele la parto el cuello...  
  
-Aunque la fresca se le acerque te tiene que dar igual, el babea por tus huesos- dijo Lily que se había sentado encima de su baúl en un intento de cerrarlo.  
  
-Como James por los tuyos- dijo Emily y se sentó encima del baúl de Lily ella también para ayudarla a cerrarlo.  
  
-Y yo por los de James- dijo Lily haciendo fuerza para conseguir cerrar el baúl que no se cerraba aunque Lily y Emily estaban subidas encima- no se como he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin el, no se como he podido pensar que era un capullo, si es encantador, le quiero muchísimo, me gusta como me mira, y como me habla y como me cuida... ¡esta mierda de baúl no se cierra!  
  
Niky se subió encima del baúl para ayudarlas también:  
  
-¿y tu que tal con Remus?-pregunto Emily a Niky mientras hacia equilibrios por no caerse del baúl donde estaban subidas las tres mientras Lily intentaba cerrarlo.  
  
-Estupendamente- dijo Niky sonriendo- es muy tierno, muy dulce, lo adoro.  
  
Lily consiguió cerrar el baúl y las tres muchachas estallaron en gritos de victoria mientras se dejaban caer sobre la cama de Lily.  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos la conversación giraba en torno a las chicas:  
  
-Este curso si hemos tenido tres bonitas adquisiciones al club de los merodeadores ¿no?- preguntaba Remus a sus compañeros mientras recogía sus cosas  
  
-Tres maravillosas adquisiciones-corroboraba Sirius mientras guardaba túnicas desordenadamente en su baúl.  
  
-¿alguien ha visto mi cepillo de dientes?-pregunto Peter metiéndose al cuarto de baño.  
  
-Quien nos lo iba a decir- decía James recogiendo sus libros sobre Quiddich- que tres merodeadores iban a estar con novia, de Remus me lo podía esperar, o incluso de mi, que cuando empezó el curso ya estaba colgado de Lily, pero lo de Sirius me lo dicen al principio de curso y no me lo creo...  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Porque empezaste el curso siendo un conquistador y enrollándote con todo lo que tuviera falda, y ahora mírate, enamorado...-dijo Remus  
  
-Todo el mundo cambia- dijo Sirius dejándose caer en su cama- que se le va hacer si me he enamorado.  
  
-Eso decía yo a principio de curso y me decías que era un cursi- dijo James  
  
-Es que tu eres un cursi- dijo Sirius  
  
- Dime Sirius, tu te has liado con muchas chicas, ¿Qué tiene Emily que no tengan las demás?-pregunto Remus  
  
-No se-dijo Sirius- ella tiene carácter, personalidad, es graciosa, inteligente, temperamental, además es preciosa. Me encanta estar con ella, y hablar con ella, no me había pasado con ninguna otra chica. Pero bueno ¿y tu con Niky que?-pregunto Sirius a Remus.  
  
-Genial- dijo Remus con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- ella es genial, nunca ninguna chica había hecho por mi lo que esta haciendo ella, convertirse en animaga ilegalmente, es..no se... genial...  
  
-¿y tu con Lily?-pregunto Sirius a James  
  
-Pues imagínatelo- dijo James sonriendo- para mi estar con ella es un sueño cumplido, y lo mío me ha costado y he sufrido, que cuando conseguí averiguar las dichosas dos palabritas va y se pasa dos meses en coma. Pero ya no la voy a dejar escapar, el resto de los días que me quedan por vivir los pienso pasar junto a Lily.  
  
Sirius tenia hambre y decidió bajar a picar algo, cuando bajo a la sala común se cruzo con Emily:  
  
-¡Hola preciosa!- dijo el pasándola un brazo por los hombros- ¿Dónde vas?  
  
-Pues a buscar algo de comer- dijo ella- me moría de hambre  
  
-tenemos algún tipo de conexión astral por que yo iba a lo mismo- dijo Sirius.  
  
Los dos bajaron hacia las cocinas, mientras caminaban por un pasillo Sirius iba muy callado:  
  
-¿Qué te sucede que no hablas?-pregunto Emily  
  
-Estaba pensando- dijo Sirius  
  
-¿pensando? ¿Tu? ¿Bromeas?- dijo Emily en tono de broma sonriendo a Sirius.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, mírala que graciosilla se a despertado hoy la niña- dijo Sirius sonriéndola- No enserio, estaba pensando, en antes, cuando me odiabas ¿Por qué dejaste de odiarme?  
  
-Pues por que eres un encanto- dijo Emily- eres demasiado gracioso, es imposible odiarte cuando se te conoce.  
  
-y dime otra cosa- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué tácticas usaste para conquistarme cuando lo de la apuesta?  
  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo Emily  
  
-No se, por curiosidad- contesto Sirius sinceramente.  
  
-Pues veras- dijo Emily- yo tenia la teoría de que a ti ninguna chica conseguía cazarte porque todas te ofrecían lo mismo, escotes, caiditas de ojos y risitas tontas, pero lo que realmente os gusta a los tíos son los retos, por eso te lanzaba las Bluggers a matar durante los entrenamientos, por eso te prohibí ligoteos cuando intentamos liar a James y Lily, para que vieras que estaba fuera de tu alcance...  
  
-Pues funciono por que me obsesione contigo- dijo Sirius  
  
-ya, pero yo también contigo, todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos y las cosas tan bonitas que me dijiste en el almacén acabaron por enamorarme. Aunque luego tuviéramos la pelea monumental y nos encerraran siete horas en un armario. Lo del almacén fue....precioso...- dijo Emily acordandose de la fiesta de James en aquel almacen:  
  
*FLAHBACK* -Pero ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Emily agarrandole de brazo y deteniéndole- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Es tu sonrisa, Em- dijo Sirius muy serio mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Emily sin entender y sin poder evitar que le temblaran las piernas ante la mirada de Sirius.  
  
-Es tu sonrisa, Emily, tu sonrisa me esta matando....cuando te miro..y sonríes...no se..se me acelera el corazón...  
  
-¿Cómo?-volvió a preguntar Emily incrédula  
  
-Pues eso, que me he enamorado de ti, que me gustas un montón, vamos que te quiero.  
  
Se quedaron un momento callados, mirándose. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
-¿te has enamorado de mi?-pregunto muy bajito acercándose a Sirius.  
  
-¿tan horrible te parece?-pregunto Sirius bajando la mirada.  
  
-no- dijo Emily acercándose mas- no me parece horrible en absoluto, solo que....  
  
-Mira, Em, ya se lo que van diciendo las chicas de mi, dicen que soy un cerdo...un capullo sin corazón...y tienen razón- dijo Sirius volviendo a mirar a Emily a los ojos- pero contigo es diferente, por que tu eres diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido nunca. Contigo hay algo mas, me encanta cuando hablamos sobre Quiddich, cuando te cabreas y me gritas, cuando te ríes de mis chistes, me gustan tus gestos, me gusta como andas, me encanta como huele tu pelo, tu cara de sueño por la mañana, me gusta mirar como duermes cuando te quedas dormida en la sala común, me encanta cuando me lanzas las bluggers a la cabeza en los entrenamientos, hay veces que me encantaría estar en tu cabeza y saber que es lo que estas pensando, porque me aturdes pero a la vez me atraes, no se como lo haces, y no se que es lo que me pasa contigo Em, por que yo nunca había estado enamorado, pero se que es tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu sola presencia, eres tu, la que me haces levantarme por las mañanas y tener ganas de vivir... **FIN DEL FLAHBACK** //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////  
  
Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron listos, se montaron en los carruajes camino a la estación de Hosgmeade. Una vez allí todos los merodeadores y las merodeadoras subían sus bártulos a un compartimiento.  
  
-Joder Lily ¿que llevas aquí?-decía James quien ayudaba a Lily a subir su baúl al porta equipajes- ¿un cadáver?.  
  
Todos se sentaron y se acomodaron bien en el compartimiento y el expreso de Hogwarst arranco dejando atrás el colegio, todos lo vieron alejarse con un poco de pena, había sido un curso estupendo a pesar de los incidentes con los Slytherins.  
  
-¿no te da pena irte?-le susurro Niky a Remus  
  
-Mucha- dijo Lupin mirando a la chica- sobretodo por que voy a estar un mes sin verte.  
  
Mas avanzado el viaje, Niky y Remus se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez, Peter se puso a leer el profeta mientras Sirius y Emily se habían quedado dormidos (como siempre) abrazados y muy juntos. Lily se había tumbado y tenia la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de James que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.  
  
-Joder con estos dos- dijo James señalando a Sirius y a Emily- tienen hambre al mismo tiempo, sueño al mismo tiempo, ¿tu crees que también les entraran ganas de ir al baño al mismo tiempo?  
  
-puede que si- bromeo Lily- es que están muy unidos.  
  
Lily se enderezo y se sento al lado de James y le abrazo, el chico dejo de mirar por la ventana y la beso.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de estar contigo- dijo Lily.  
  
-Y yo también -susurro James- te quiero.  
  
-Y yo a ti- dijo Lily- ¿Qué crees que sucederá?  
  
-¿Qué sucederá de que?-pregunto James  
  
-Pues el año que viene, cuando acabemos el colegio y nos unamos a la orden- dijo Lily.  
  
-pues que serán tiempos difíciles, pero no pasara nada porque estaremos juntos, nosotros y nuestros amigos, nos apoyaremos. Además de momento no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso, aun nos queda séptimo.  
  
-si, es verdad- dijo Lily y se quedo reflexionando mientras miraba por la ventanilla los terrenos verdes por los que pasaban, y pensaba que pasase lo que pasase ya no tendría miedo, allí, abrazada al chico que quería mientras el le acariciaba el pelo, pensó que no habría nada malo que pudiera separarles, y que lo que tuviera que llegar llegaría y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara.  
  
**FIN** 


End file.
